Vengeance
by Lindycff
Summary: Carly comes to PC for vengeance against her family. Ends up robbing Sonny and falling for him and he her without knowing she robbed him at first.
1. Chapter 1

Vengeance

Chapter 1

As his best friend lets out a small moan he tells her "You're lucky I showed up when Idid."

"I suppose"

"You suppose? If I hadn't showed up Jason Morgan would have killed you on the spot? And for what? Jewels? I know you love danger but was it really worth it?"

"They are very pretty jewels and you know that these jewels are worth it. We'll finally be debt free once they're sold off on the black market and not only that but we will have a lot of money leftover" Carly comments as she picks up one of the necklaces that she grabbed in the heist

"I can't wait until we leave Port Charles and get rid of those things. Having them nearby is very nerve racking" He states as Carly places the necklace back into the box they had put the stolen jewels in.

"You worry way too much Brody besides we need to pay off Big Sal before his goons come after us for the money we owe him"

"No I worry just enough, you on the other hand hardly worry enough. I know Big Sal is not a guy to mess with but Sonny Corinthos is worse than Big Sal" He tells her as he finishes stitching her up "There all done"

Glancing down at his handy work Carly comments "I can't believe you quit medical school. You're stitching is perfect Brody."

"I told you the medical field isn't for me"

He sighs out heavily as he tosses the needle he used to stitch up Carly in the nearby trashcan "You're also good with a gun" Carly smirks

"That may be true but I didn't enjoy tonight. I only went after you because I knew you had gotten in way over your head and luckily for you I did or you would have been fitted with a nice pair of cement shoes before being thrown in the harbor."

"Thank you for tonight" Carly smiles at him brightly.

"Oh don't even try that smile on me Caroline Benson. It doesn't work on me like it does on most. I know that smile all too well and I'm immune to it, but you're welcome." Letting out a heavy sigh he goes on to say… "We should get some rest since we're leaving early tomorrow morning for Florida"

Chewing on her lower lip a little Carly says "About that…"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving with you tomorrow."

"What are you talking about?" Brody asks with a frown across his face since she was talking nonsense.

"I'm staying in Port Charles Brody. I trust you with the jewels to pay off the debt we both owe and to split the difference once our debt is paid off." Carly explains

"I don't understand. Why would you want to stay in a small town like this? Especially after stealing from Sonny Corinthos, have you gone mad woman? You can't stay here. If Sonny Corinthos finds out you were behind the robbery tonight he will kill you"

"I'm not crazy. I know what I'm doing and I've been planning to stay here for some time now. I just didn't feel the need to mention it to you until now. Sonny Corinthos will never find out I was the one who robbed him along with your assistance so there is no need for you to worry about me or your own safety"

"Why do you want to stay in a small town like this? What could Port Charles possibly have to offer you Carly that you can't find back home?"

"Vengeance" Carly simply replies as she locks eyes with her best friend since she didn't choose to go to Port Charles on a whim.

Watching as their doctor stitched Jason's arm up, Sonny questions "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" Jason simply states since the only thing that was hurting him right now was his pride. He always prided himself on being the best but tonight he failed. He failed Sonny and he failed himself when those two bastards got away with the black market jewels they were supposed to sell…"I'm going to find those sons of bitches and make them pay Sonny" Jason goes on to tell him

"Sorel is probably behind this. He's the only idiot in town stupid enough to come after me" Sonny states with a clench jaw since tonight's mistake cost them a lot.

"Probably and for once he got himself some good men" Jason comments as the doctor finishes stitching him up.

"I'll send you my bill Mr. Corinthos"

"Thanks for coming by doc" Sonny calls out to the doctor

"Anytime Mr. Corinthos, Mr. Morgan be careful with that arm"[i] he states before leaving the penthouse.

"Rolando said there was a masked woman there"

"I had her but out of nowhere this guy took all of us off guard and they both escaped" Jason admits with a heavy sigh

"It takes a hell of a strong woman to play in our world" Sonny notes since typically women were arm candy in their world not soldiers

"She was a fighter, but also stupid to take what belongs to you" Jason comments

"I want them found, the sooner the better. I need to have them confirm that Sorel is behind this before I strike back at him" Sonny states since he knew there was a remote chance that Sorel had nothing todo with the hit they took tonight

"I won't rest until they are found" Jason promises

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Sonny questions since Jason was shot tonight

"I'm fine" Jason states as he grabs his leather jacket "I'll get back to you once they're found"

As Jason walks out of the penthouse Sonny makes his way towards the mini bar. After pouring himself a drink he brings the glass up to his lips before angrily tossing the glass across the room. He watches the glass break into tiny pieces on the floor as the Brandy that was in his glass splatter all over the floor he silently vows to make all involved pay for taking what belonged to him. Normally he didn't go after women because there was an unspoken code about women and children but this woman broke that code the second she went after what was his. She was playing a man's game and she was going to suffer the consequences just as any man who came after him would.

"Vengeance? On whom?" Brody asks confused that Carly was talking about revenge since she didn't know a soul in Port Charles.

"On my family" Carly declares as she stands up from the chair she was sitting on and walks towards the window of her hotel room.

"Your family? What are you talking about? Your mom died a few months ago…oh wait Frank Benson lives here?"

"Luckily for Frank Benson I have no idea if he's dead or alive. For his sake he better be dead because if I ever cross paths with him I'll make him wish he was dead" Carly declares since Frank Benson ruined her mama's life and hers. Because of him they lived penny to penny and often had to go without.

"Then what are you talking about? Frank Benson is the only family you have left" Brody points out since she was making absolutely no sense

Fighting back the tears Carly declares out loud for the first time to anyone "Virginia wasn't my real mama. I was adopted Brody"

Making his way over towards he asks stunned "You were adopted? What are you talking about? I've known you since we were kids and this is the first time I ever heard of this"

"I didn't know I was adopted until recently. When I was going through mama's things I found the adoption papers hidden in a box in her closet. At first I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe that not only was I abandoned by Frank Benson but I was abandon by the woman who was supposed to love me unconditionally; my mother. I tried to ignore what I found but it was bothering me so I did some digging and found out who my biological mother was and where she lives. Her name is Bobbie Spencer and she's a nurse here in Port Charles.

"And your father?"

"I don't know. On my real birth certificate that I found with the adoption papers it says the father was unknown. "

"I'm sorry Caroline" Brody utters out as he pulls her into a hug.

"And she's going to be sorry she turned her back on her own flesh and blood" Carly declares as she hugs him back.

Pulling away from her, Brody asks "Are you sure you want vengeance on this woman? Maybe she had a good reason to give you up?"

"What good reason could there be to give up your own flesh and blood Brody? There is NO good reason to do that other than her own selfishness."

"I don't know why she would give you up but maybe you should look into her reasons before striking at her in anger."

"Or maybe she just thought I wasn't good enough for her" Carly softly says as she fights back the tears that wanted to fall… "Just like Frank Benson thought I wasn't good enough to be his daughter. What I don't understand that is why he even bothered to adopt me if he didn't want to be a fucking father!"

"Hey, whatever reason why Frank and your biological mother gave you up it's not because you're not good enough. Frank and this woman if anything aren't good enough for you. You are an amazing strong woman Caroline Benson and I'm proud to call you my best friend."

"You're pretty amazing too" Carly grins at him before hugging him again

Hugging her back he states "So you'll forget about this vengeance idea and come back to Florida with me"

"You know me better than that Brody" She tells him as he pulls away from him.

"Stubborn as always; yes I know you and I also know that means you have a plan. And I just want to point out to you again that your last plan almost got you killed tonight"

"Bobbie Spencer is a nurse at a hospital so you don't have to worry about her pulling a gun out on me"

"Maybe not but Sonny Corinthos is still out there and very mad I imagine about losing his jewels"

"He's a rich man so what we stole tonight was pennies to him"

"That may be true but men like Sonny Corinthos don't like it when other people have sticky fingers"

"I'll be fine. Now if you don't mind Brody after getting shot tonight in the arm I do need some rest and so do you since you're leaving early tomorrow alone"

"I'll let you get some rest but this conversation isn't over." Brody tells her before heading towards the door that adjoined the two rooms together.

"Goodnight Brody"

"Goodnight Caroline" Brody smiles at her before turning the handle of the door and opening the door that lead to his hotel room.

"You're really not a morning person are you?" Brody questions as Carly laid her head on the table fighting her eyes from drifting off to sleep.

"It's seven in the morning no normal person can possibly function before ten" Carly mumbles out

"Well I thank you for being somewhat awake to accompany me before my bus arrives. I just wish you would change your mind and come back home with me"

"Only for you Brody would I get out of bed this early" Carly mumbles out as she hears the small bell above the dinner's door ring as someone walks into the small dinner called Kelly's.

"Oh dear god" Brody mumbles out

"What?"

"Don't look now but Sonny Corinthos just entered the building"

Lifting her head up from off the table Carly watches as Sonny walks past their table and heads towards the front counter.

"Wonder what a guy like him would be doing in a small joint like this" Carly comments to Brody who had a worried expression across his face.

"I don't know but maybe this is a sign" He tells her as he tries his best not to look at the duffle bag that was by his feet where the stolen jewels were hidden inside

"Maybe" Carly grins before standing up from her chair

"Caro-line where are you going?" Letting out a groan he watches in horror as she approaches Sonny Corinthos. He silently prays he doesn't have to use the gun he had hostler underneath his jacket like he did last night to save her ass from the likes of Sonny Corinthos.

Reaching the front counter as Sonny handed money to the waitress who had given him a cup of coffee she grins at him "Hey"

Glancing up and down at the young woman before him he had to admit that despite the fact he was into brunettes he liked what he saw. She was wearing a long sleeved tight fitting dress that showed off her cleavage nicely. Figuring he had nothing planned for tonight and a distraction would be good after last night's mishap he flashes her his famous dimple smile "Hey"

"Your fly is down" Carly laughs out before grabbing a napkin and heading back towards her table.

"Wha-" Sonny asks before looking down at his zipper and notices that his fly was indeed undone. After zipping his zipper up Sonny glances towards the blonde who went back to her table and was now whispering with the guy that was sitting at her table

"I must admit he's way better looking in person than in his mugshots" Carly whispers out to Brody

"Don't even think about it" Brody warns her since "playing" with Sonny Corinthos especially after last night was extremely dangerous.

"Relax I was just stating a fact" Carly grins at him; although she had to admit she wouldn't kick Sonny Corinthos out of her bed if the opportunity came up

"Come on we should get going " Brody states since he wanted to get her away from Sonny Corinthos before she did something stupid

"Already?" Carly questions

"Yeah I rather be early than late" Brody nods his head as he tries his best to ignore the fact Sonny Corinthos had been starring at them ever since Carly walked away from him.

Watching as the guy the blonde was with grabs a duffle bag before walking out of Kelly's, Sonny wonders why he suddenly felt jealous that this guy was leaving with this woman he never laid eyes on before. As Kelly's door shuts closed behind them Sonny also notes that the man the blonde was with seemed all wrong for her.

"Is something wrong with your coffee Mr. Corinthos?"

Glancing towards Penny, Sonny utters out "No, its fine Penny." Before walking away from the counter and going about his day.

Standing in front of Carly as she sat on a bench he tells her "I'm going to pay off our debts with Big Sal but I will be coming back for you."

"You don't have to do that Brody. I'm a big girl I can handle myself."

"I can see it in your face Carly, your running after trouble. You have been ever since your mom died. It's one crazy plan after the other since her death and you're taking more risks than you ever taken before."

"I've been attacking trouble ever since I could crawl" Carly comments since her mama's death had nothing to do with trouble following her. She often wondered if her father had left them because she was just too much trouble for him to handle.

"But more so now which worries me"

"I know you care about me which is why you're such a worry wart but I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry yourself so damn much over me." As they both hear his bus number to Florida was being paged over the intercom Carly stands up from the bench she was sitting on and tells him "Have a safe trip"

Pulling her into a hug he promises "I will be coming back for you, but until then try and stay away from Port Charles public enemy number one"

"I doubt we'll cross paths again. This morning had to be some sort of fluke." Carly tells him as he picks up the duffle bag he had placed by Carly's side from off the bench

"Port Charles is a small town"

"I know" Carly simply states before telling him "Now go before you miss your ride back home"

"I'll call you as soon as I get to Florida" He calls out to her before heading towards the bus that was ready to leave.

Watching Brody as he got onto the bus without her Carly lets out a heavy sigh since this was the first time in a long time Brody wasn't going to be close enough to save her from whatever trouble she may find herself in. Yes she was perfectly capable of fighting her own battles but it was nice to be able to rely on Brody to come to her rescue whenever she needed it.

Carly waits for the bus to drive off and to be out of eyesight before making her way towards the payphone to call herself a cab. As she walks towards the payphone Carly stops in her tracks as she suddenly spots Jason Morgan along with a few bodyguards by his side looking around the joint. As Jason Morgan glances towards her she removes her gaze off him before walking the rest of the way towards the payphone to call for a cab.

The second he walks into Luke's office for the business meeting they had Luke questions him "Are

rumors on the street true?

"What rumors are you talking about?"

"That some gal stole your trinkets and her buddy in crime shot up your best soldier"

"People in this town talk way too much" Sonny grumbles out as he tosses his empty coffee cup into the trashcan by Luke's desk

"So it is true?" Luke asks stunned that someone had bested Jason Morgan and got away with Sonny's goods.

"Jason was shot yes and the bastards got away yes but Jason and my men will find them and once they do they will pay dearly for what they did" Sonny tells him

"You know it's bad enough to get bested by a dude but a chick man that's rough. Borg's ego has to be banged up more than a hooker working at the Elm Street Pier"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore Luke. I'm here to talk about Luke's not what went down last night at my warehouse. So how bad are the numbers this month?"

"Actually Luke's did not half bad this month"

"Not half bad isn't good enough Luke!" Sonny hisses out annoyed before going on to order out[/i] "And get out of the chair so I can sit down in front of your filthy desk"

Standing up from his desk's chair Luke tells him "One man's filth is another man treasure my man"

Tossing an old sock that was draped over his desk Sonny mumbles out "You're the most disgusting person I know" before glancing down at the paperwork that was on Luke's desk; wanting to get this over with.

Standing outside of General Hospital Carly watches as people walk in and out of the hospital as she silently wonders if the woman who had betrayed her was working in that building at this very moment. And if she looked into her eyes would she see the daughter she left behind or see a stranger. Sighting out heavily Carly walks into the building in hopes to put the first stage of her plan into motion; getting a job as a nurse.

"These numbers need to improve Luke. I know we're friends but business is business and if you can't get these numbers higher I'm going to have to wash my hands of this place"

"I'll come up with something. No need to worry my friend before you know it Luke's will be the place to be"

"I've heard that before"

"And it's going to happen my friend" Luke utters out

"Better be soon" Sonny utters out before walking out of Luke's office.

A little while later Carly walks into the park after getting herself a job at General Hospital starting Monday morning. She hadn't seen her birth mother while she was at GH but she was sure sooner or later she would cross paths with her. Sitting down on a bench beside a red headed woman who was watching the kids play Carly silently wonders how long it would take before she would cross paths with Bobbie Spencer.

"So which one is yours?"

"Oh I don't have any kids I just wanted to get some fresh air" Carly remarks

"Oh. My son is the boy playing on the monkey bars"

"He's a cute kid..." Carly smiles at her.

"His name is Lucas Jones. He's already ten years old. I can hardly believe my little boy is already heading towards the teen faze. They grow up way too fast." She notes as Sonny Corinthos walks up towards them…

"Hey, Bobbie. Who's your friend?" He smiles as he approaches the bench she and the mystery blonde lady he met earlier at Kelly's sat. He normally didn't walk in the park but for some reason he felt like stopping his car today to take a walk in the park; and now he wondered if this was some kind of faith that lead him to the woman he saw this morning.

"Good morning Sonny. Actually I don't know we just met"

Sitting on the bench stunned when she hears Sonny call this woman Bobbie she silently wonders if this woman could be her birth mother. Silently she tells herself it can't be her. She knew Port Charles was a small town but she was pretty sure it wasn't that small to happen to sit on a bench where her birth mother was sitting on without realizing it. Besides her birth mother gave her up so why would she have another child and keep that one and not her?

Frowning a little when the woman just sits there and says nothing Sonny silently wonders what was wrong with her since she didn't seem afraid or shy of him this morning when she opening laughed at him for having his fly down.

"Are you alright?" Bobbie asks the young woman who hadn't spoken a word since Sonny's arrival.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I'm new in town and I just got a job as a nurse so I have a lot to figure out like where I'm going to live." Carly says with a fake smile across her face

"You're a nurse?" Bobbie questions

"Yeah. I just graduated this summer actually. Top of my class."

"I'm a nurse too" Bobbie smiles as Sonny silently stands in front of them; watching them, well more the blonde than her

"No kidding" Carly remarks as anger starts to boil insider of her as the possibility of this woman being her biological mother becomes greater.

"I work at General Hospital. My name is Bobbie Spencer"

Blinking her eyes shut as the woman just confirmed her suspicions she fights back her anger and tears that wanted to fall at discovering that not only had her birth mother given her up but had another child and kept him. Blinking her eyes open again Carly tells her "I guess we will be working together then."

"Really? That's amazing. You will love GH we have an amazing staff." Bobbie states as she notices Sonny checking out her new co-worker.

"So I heard"

Clearing his throat to get her attention since she hadn't made eye contact with him since this morning at Kelly's Sonny utters out "Congratulations on the job uh… I'm sorry but what's your name?"

Glancing towards Sonny Corinthos Carly knew she had to give him her real name since Bobbie was sitting right by her and she would know right away if she lied come Monday morning if she didn't tell Sonny the truth. "Caroline Benson but I go by Carly"

"Nice meeting you again" Sonny smiles at her; flashing his dimples her way

"Again?" Bobbie questions

"We met this morning at Kelly's" Sonny remarks

"You did?"

"Yeah, we met briefly"

"Carly was with her boyfriend, right?" Sonny questions wondering if she was taken or not; not that it really matter since he always got what he wanted and right now he wanted her

"Something like that"

"He was either your boyfriend or not" Sonny notes since the man she was with couldn't be both

Standing up Carly says "It was nice meeting you both but I should get going. I have to hunt for an apartment"

"Actually if you're interested Carly I rent rooms above Kelly's. It's not much but it's cheaper than a hotel room and the rooms are nice for a single person… or couple"

"You own the dinner?" Carly questions shocked

"Yes. It's a family restaurant. If you want we can go to Kelly's and I can show you the room" Bobbie nods

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out"

"Bobbie isn't today your day off?" Sonny questions

"Yeah"

"And Lucas doesn't start school until next week right?"

"That's right" Bobbie nods; wondering where this was going

"Well I'm sure you want to spend as much time as you possible can before Lucas starts school so why don't I show Carly the room instead"

"That's a very nice offer Sonny but don't you have to work?" Bobbie questions

"Work can wait besides I want to get another cup of coffee"

"Well if Carly doesn't mind going with you I guess that will be fine"

"You don't mind going with me right?" Sonny asks

"No, not at all"

"You don't have a jealous boyfriend, do you?" Sonny questions

"I might" Carly smiles which causes Sonny to let out a frustrated sigh. "So I'll call a cab and meet you at Kelly's" Carly goes on to say

"Or you can you know save some money and take a ride inside of my limo" [i]Sonny offers as Bobbie watches them with a smile across her face.

"Alright"

"It was nice meeting you Carly" Bobbie states

"Nice meeting you too" Carly nods her head.

"Bye Bobbie" Sonny smiles at her before taking Carly's hand into his so he could lead her towards his limo. As their hands touch they both felt a spark; their eyes momentarily lock on each other before much to his dismay Carly removes her hands from his grasp…

"Lead the way" Carly tells him as she tries her best to ignore the spark she felt by his simple touch.

With a nod of his head Sonny walks towards his awaiting limo as he silently wonders if she felt the spark between them.

As the limo heads towards Kelly's Sonny questions Carly who was sitting on the opposite side in front of him "So who was your friend this morning?"

"A guy"

"Is there a reason why you're so secretive about him? I saw the way he looked at me this morning. Does he have a problem with me?" Sonny questions

"He thinks your trouble" Carly tells him truthfully

"Yeah? And you don't?"

"No, I think your trouble too" Carly laughs out

"So why take me up on my offer if you think I'm trouble?" Sonny asks as his eyes roam her body

"Trouble doesn't scare me and you offered me a free ride"

"You said you were new in town, so where are you from?"

"Not here"

"Is there a reason why you don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah, you're a stranger and I don't know about you but I don't often pour out my heart and soul to someone I just met"

"Alright I can respect that" Sonny remarks since he didn't really need her to tell him anything once she told him her name since he could just get Benny to figure out everything he needed to know about her.

"Do you often take so much interest in a person you just met?" Carly questions

"No"

"So why with me? Why would you offer to take me instead of going about your business for the day?"

"Bobbie is my friend and I know she loves spending time with her son and like I said earlier I wanted another cup of coffee"

"But don't you own a coffee warehouse? I heard that the coffee warehouse was your front as being a legit business man"

"I am a legit business man and if you heard otherwise you were misinformed"

"Do all legit business men own limos and own expensive clothes?" Carly asks

"Good ones do and if you had coffee at Kelly's this morning you should know that I'm good because that's my coffee and it's the best" Sonny grins

"Why pay for coffee when you can get it free?"

"Don't have the hassle of making it besides I'm doing Bobbie a favor so she can spend time with her son. Nothing wrong with that" Sonny remarks as the limo comes to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride" Carly smiles at him as she goes to open the door **.**

Placing his hand onto hers; stopping her from opening the door he watches as she chews on her lower lip as he felt that spark again "My driver will open the door for you"

A few seconds later Max opens the door for them causing Carly to break away from his touch yet again.

As Carly gets out of the limo Sonny watches Carly's behind with male appreciation before getting out of the limo behind her.

A little while later Sonny hands Carly the keys to her new room "Welcome to Port Charles Caroline Benson"

"I go by Carly actually, but thanks"

"Why is that? I mean there's nothing wrong with the name Carly but Caroline is a beautiful name so why change it?" Sonny asks curiously as he silently wonders why he was so infatuated by this mysterious blond he never met before. He didn't know what was different about her but he knew for whatever reason this woman wasn't like any other woman he met before.

"I had my reasons. Thanks for the ride over here but I'm good now so you can go about and do whatever mob boss's do with their time, like break some legs perhaps"

"I couldn't tell you what mob bosses do with their time but as a coffee importer I do deal with coffee and you know importing it"

"RighT. so I guess you have coffee beans to count"

"Something like that but I'm guessing you don't have a ride back to your hotel room so I was thinking about giving you another free ride to your hotel room but if you're going to be snarky with me you could always pay for a cab"

"Thanks for the offer but I can handle things from here on out"

"Alright, if you change your mind and you need anything here is my business card it has

my cellphone number written on it as well." Sonny remarks as he hands her the card. As Carly holds the card in her hands Sonny goes on to tell her…"I'll be seeing you" Sonny states before walking out the open door.

Chewing on her lower lip Carly watches Sonny walk away from her and she silently hopes that he would.

Walking into his office he notes as he watches Jason kick the trash can by his desk angrily as he shoves his cellphone into his pocket … "No luck on tracking the bastards that hit us last night"

"It's like they fucking disappeared! No one knew nothing! And when I say nothing not a fucking damn thing! I have no leads on who the hell took the jewels last night. If I didn't know better I would say they weren't connected to Sorel at all because no way are Sorel's men are as good as they were last night." Jason snaps out

"Well if Sorel isn't behind it we need to know who the hell is Jason and find them before they strike at us again! You know last night's events already hit the gossip mill. Luke knew all about it and was laughing it up. The last thing we need is for our organization to look like a fucking joke! I worked too hard to get my reputation the way it is and I don't know about you but I'm not going to let those mother fuckers make a fool out of me!" Sonny spats out as he takes a seat at his desk

"They won't get away with this!" Jason vows since his reputation had taken a huge blow that he intended on mending

Walking into Sonny's office Benny utters out "Boss I got some files for you to sign"

As Benny places the files on his desk in front of him Sonny tells him "I'm glad you're here. I have a job for you Benny"

"What can I do for you boss?"

"I need a background check down on a woman I met this morning. Her name is Caroline Benson she's new in town"

"Sure thing boss" Benny nods before heading out of the office.

Frowning Jason asks "What's with the background check"

Shrugging his shoulders Sonny utters out "Just a little curious that's all. Shouldn'tyou get going and find the sons of bitches who took what's mine?"

Nodding his head Jason utters out "I'm going" As Jason shuts the office door behind him Sonny grabs a pen to sign the paperwork Benny had left behind for him.

Opening her hotel room door Carly spots a man on her bed with a gun in his hands. As she tries to turn and make a run for it another goon slams the door closed.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Carly grins at them

"You think you can just leave town and stiff our boss?! You and your friend owe Big Sal money and we're here to collect." The man spats out as he stands up from his sitting position on her bed.

"I would never stiff anyone. My friend is actually on his way back to Florida to pay your boss up in full"

Both men glance at each other and laugh before one of them points their pistol at her "Do you think we were born yesterday lady? Now you either cough up the money now or you will pay like you were any other dude who stiffed our boss."

"You lay a finger on me and you'll be begging for death"

"Is that so?"

"That's right you touch me and you'll deal with the likes of Sonny Corinthos" Carly threatens them.

"Sonny Corinthos? This chick is friends with Sonny Corinthos?" The goon with the gun pointed at Carly asks his partner

"She's bluffing. No way is that chick friends with Sonny Corinthos if she was the man would have given her the money to pay the boss off."

"Sonny is my friend and any enemy of mine is an enemy of his" [i]Carly remarks as she hopes the threat of Sonny will scared theses bastards off and give Brody enough time to pay off their boss.

"This bitch is lying. Just shoot her!"

"IF you shoot me you better shoot yourself next because if Sonny finds you alive you're going to wish you had killed yourself before he gets his hands on you" Carly threatens.

"Alright, alright lady. Prove it. Call your friend Sonny and tell him to get his butt here with the cash or whatever happens to you is on him" The goon with the gun tells her.

"Fine"

Carly sighs out heavily as the goon behind her hands her, his cellphone. Opening her purse Carly pulls out the business card Sonny had given her earlier and hopes his offer to help her out was still good.

After a few rings she hears Sonny voice as he answered his phone… "Hey, it's me Carly. I hope your offer to help me is still good because I kind of need it right now"

Well that's all for now. I hope you like the first chapter of this fic. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated, take care


	2. Chapter 2

Vengeance

Chapter 2

Nibbling on her lower lip Carly eyes the nightstand where she put her gun in from the night before. She inwardly curses herself for not taking her gun along with her this morning but she didn't think she would need her gun in a small place like Port Charles. She didn't count on the fact that Big Sal was getting so impatient to get his money he would send his goons after her.

"What's taking him so long? Huh?!"

"Sonny said he was on his way over here so chill out" Carly tells the goon who still had his gun pointed at her

"I'm telling you man she's wasting our time. Let's just shoot her and get this over with Jerry!"

"I wouldn't get trigger happy if I were you because Sonny will do far worse to you than you can ever do to me"

"But Sonny Corinthos isn't here now is he?" Jerry laughs out as his buddy Rob held his gun pointed at Carly

"He will be" Carly tells them as she silently prays that Sonny arrived soon since she didn't have a clear opening to reach for her gun yet.

Both men glance at each other momentarily as they laugh out "But he's not here now, now is he?"

Walking down the hotel room Sonny inwardly wonders what the hell he was doing. Why did he feel the need to fork out a huge amount of cash to help save a woman he hardly knew? Sure she was attractive but if she had problems with Big Sal he knew logically he should stay out of it since he and Big Sal were on good terms. Big Sal wasn't like Sorel. He respected his drug policy and stayed away from the territory he owned in Florida and kept to his own turf.

As he hears two gun shots go off Sonny suddenly feels his heart beat faster and faster as panic starts to fill up his body that Carly was now lying dead in her hotel room as he rushes towards her hotel room.

"You SHOT me?! You fucking bitch!" Sal's goon screams out as he bleeds out on the floor while holding his thigh trying to stop the blood with his gun lying on the ground beside him.

"Yeah, well you're lucky because I was aiming for your dick!" Carly yells out as her already injured arm bleed from yet another bullet wound

"Don't worry Rob, I'll finish this bitch off" Jerry utters out as Carly held her gun on them. As Jerry pulls out his own gun the door gets kicked open before anyone could shoot another bullet

"You're late" Carly tells Sonny annoyed as she drops down her gun on the bed beside her and uses her hand to put pressure onto her arm to stop the bleeding while Sonny's men storm the room walking up behind him with their guns pointed at Jerry and Rob.

"Well traffic was bad" Sonny explains as he glares at the son of a bitch that had his gun pointed at Carly. "You wanna put down the gun?"

Dropping his gun since he and Rob were outnumbered by Sonny's men he places it onto the floor and slides it towards Max who was standing by Sonny with his gun pointed at his direction

"Does someone want to explain to me why she's shot?" Sonny questions since he took great offence to Big Sal's men shooting someone that they knew he was on his way to bail out.

Letting out a groan as he bleeds on the floor Rob mutters out "She went for her gun so I shot her!"

"You couldn't wait for me?" Sonny questions Carly; who was shooting him a dirty look as she applied pressure to her arm.

"Those bastards threaten to shoot me because you weren't here so I did what I had to do to save my own skin!" Carly defends herself

Glancing at the fool who shot Carly, Sonny orders his men "Take these fools out of my sight"

As Johnny helps Rob up from off the floor Jerry leaves with Max as Max jams his gun into his rib as a few others of Sonny's men follow them out the door leaving Sonny and Carly alone in her hotel room.

Making his way over towards Carly as one of his men shuts the door behind them, Sonny places his briefcase onto the floor by the bed while asking "You wanna explain to me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm bleeding"

"That's because you just got shot" Sonny remarks which causes Carly to glare at his smart remark. Pulling out his cellphone from his pants pocket he speed dials his doc "Hey I'm at the Waterfront Hotel I need you to come to room seventeen…yeah I know it's a dangerous part of town! I don't care! I need you to get your ass here now! Good!"

Glancing at Carly Sonny remarks as he shoves his cellphone back into his pocket "My doc is on his way"

"That's not necessary. I'm fine. Your doctor doesn't need to come over here. He's right it is a dangerous place and-"

Interrupting her Sonny points out "You were shot so you need a doctor"

"I'm a nurse. I can take care of it"

"Right, but you need a doctor" Reaching for her arm Sonny goes on to say "Let me see"

"Son-No! Look I'm fine!" Carly utters out as she tries to push Sonny's hand away from her arm since she didn't want him to discover her gun wound that was there from last night thanks to Jason Morgan's handy work.

"Hey! You called for my help so let me help you!" Sonny snaps out frustrated that she was being a pain when he was just trying to help her

"I called you for money not medical care" Carly utters out as she tries to push Sonny away from her

"Car-lee stop it!" Sonny shouts out annoyed that she was giving him a hard time when he just saved her ass. Okay so he was late but IF he hadn't shown up when he did she would have probably died.

As Carly lets out a frustrated sigh Sonny rips the dress sleeve open and frowns when he sees a white bandage that was covered with blood "Why was your arm bandage?" As Carly chews on her lower lip and gives him a sheepish look he asks yet again

"Why do you have a bandage on your arm Carly?"

"Remember how I told you how my friend from this morning thought you were trouble"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well I'm trouble too; well at least I attract it anyways." Carly explains

"That doesn't explain anything." Sonny remarks as he pulls off the bandage from off her arm. Seeing stitching that was undone from the bullet that hit her

Sonny asks yet again "What happened to your arm"

"I was shot" Carly sighs out

"Why?"

"It's a really long story" Carly remarks

Sitting himself down on the bed beside her as he puts pressure onto her arm Sonny points out "I have plenty of time"

"Same reason as just now I owed Big Sal money and well it turns out Big Sal doesn't like waiting for his money" Carly explains; having a feeling Sonny would believe her lie since one of Big Sal's goons just shot her.

"So you were shot before as a warning and you came to Port Charles to try and hide from Big Sal because you couldn't pay him off?" Sonny questions

"Sort of, yeah. Well you see my friend was going to pay off our debt to Big Sal by going to his rich overbearing father but Big Sal's men found me here and well they didn't buy my story so I called you in hopes I could buy some time"

"Next time you speak to your friend you can tell him not to worry about Big Sal I'll personally deal with the situation myself"

"Thanks" Carly remarks with a faint smile across her face.

"But now that I'm involved personally in this I want to know how you got yourself indebted by Big Sal"

"I was feeling a little reckless a month ago so I hotwired a real sweet car and took it for a joy ride. My friend from this morning was in the passenger's seat with me when I accidently crash the car into another car that happened to be another one of Big Sal's cars that his driver was driving him in at the time"

Seeing the disproving look across Sonny's face Carly points out "Oh come on you've done far worse I'm sure"

"Alright so you crashed into Big Sal's car while driving one of his other cars that you hotwired so how does your friend owe Big Sal money?"

"Big Sal said since my friend was in the car with me he held him responsible too" Carly explains

"Who taught you how to hotwire a car?" Sonny asks curiously since hotwiring cars wasn't what he thought Carly was capable of doing by looking at her, but then again it was obvious to him there was more than meets the eye when it came to Carly.

"My high school ex taught me how on one of our dates."

"You dated a man who knew how to hotwire a car?"

"I told you before I attract trouble which is why you're so attracted to me" Carly points out

"Attracted to you?" Sonny questions back

"Oh are you going to deny it now?"

Before Sonny had a chance to reply the hotel room door opens. Standing up from his spot on the bed; his hand covered in Carly's blood he states impressed "You got here fast"

"I was nearby; on the safer side of town" he goes on to point out since this hotel was by pier 52 which was a tougher side of town. People hear gunshots on this side of town and don't do a thing about it since most people are too afraid to report it.

"She's been shot" Sonny states as the doc shuts the hotel door shut

Opening his medical bag he utters out "I'll take care of it right away Mr. Corinthos"

"Thanks doc" Sonny remarks as he silently tries to figure out why he felt the need to protect Carly and get closer to this woman that screamed trouble. Was Carly right? Did he find her attractive because she attracted trouble which his life was full of? Was Carly the type of woman he spent years looking for that he never knew he was actually looking for all this time? It was obvious to him now that regardless of the fact she was a nurse Carly was a tough woman that could handle his world, something he didn't expect on finding. He never though he would be attracted to a woman that was strong enough to handle what went on in his life which is why he never settled down with a woman before.

A little while later as his doc finishes putting Carly's bandage on Sonny questions "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It was just a graze"

"I'll leave you medication for the pain"

"Thanks" Carly smiles at the doctor.

"No problem" Placing at vial of pills onto the nightstand by the bed he explains "You can take two pills every four hours but don't go over eight a day"

"I'll wire you the money and add a little bonus for coming down to this part of town" Sonny tells his doctor with his eyes glued on Carly. As he watched the doctor work on Carly earlier he was more than impressed by her strength since she didn't shed a single tear from the pain he knew she was feeling from getting shot.

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos" he smiles at him as he shuts his medical bag shut as the phone on the night stand starts ringing.

"Hello?" Carly answers the phone as the doctor makes his leave while Sonny stares at her intensely wondering if Big Sal was on the other end since obviously his men had found her so Big Sal had to know where she was…

At a payphone Brody watches as people lined up to go to the bathroom as he utters out "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm fine. I didn't think you would get back to Florida this soon" Carly states as she hopes that when she tells Brody about Sonny he wouldn't freak out since it was his nature to worry about everything.

"I'm not home yet. I'm at a rest stop. After our run in with Sonny Corinthos at Kelly's earlier I wanted to make sure you were okay." Brody explains since ever since he left Carly behind he had a bad gut feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah about that-"

"Oh what now!?" Brody asks in panic mode since he knew that tone of voice from Carly far too well; which general met trouble

"You know our problems with Big Sal"

"Yeah?"

"Sonny Corinthos has generously offered to take care of all our problems with Big Sal..." Carly states as Sonny makes his way closer towards her.

"What? Why? How?" Brody questions since Carly was supposed to stay far, far away from Sonny and even if they bumped into each other again he still didn't get why Sonny would get himself involved with this since rumors had it Big Sal and Sonny Corinthos were on good terms business wise in Florida.

"Big Sal goons stopped by so I called Sonny for his help. He's still here with me actually"

"What?! He's still with you? And since when do you have Sonny's number?" Brody asks confused wondering how he could miss so much in so little time.

"We met after you left again in the park and he ended up giving me his number so when Big Sal's goons showed up I called him" Carly explains with Sonny's watchful eyes on her the whole time.

"You called him?" Brody sighs out heavily knowing this was going to spell disaster since the night before they had just robbed Sonny. He knew his friend loved the thrill of danger but she was going too far with her need for a danger rush this time.

"Yes I did and I like I told you Sonny said he will handle the situation so luckily for us you won't have to go through with your plan to beg your rich father for the money to bail us out from the jam I got us into with Big Sal. "

"This isn't good Carly" Brody sighs out heavily knowing that Carly was playing with fire by having Sonny save the day after what they did.

"Oh don't worry I'll thank Sonny for you. I'm sure you need to get back on that bus now so I'll call you in a few hours from my new room."

"New room?" Brody asks as he watches people start to get back in the bus

"Yeah I got myself a new room above Kelly's. Turns out a nurse I'm going to work with at my new job at General Hospital named Bobbie Spencer owns the building and rents rooms upstairs. Sonny was nice enough to show me around so Bobbie could spend time with her son at the park. Isn't that great?"

"I'm sorry about Bobbie" Brody remarks knowing that the fact Bobbie had a son and was spending time with him was probably killing Carly…"And you're right I do have to go but we will talk more later about everything"

"Yeah we'll talk later. Bye" Carly utters out before hanging up the phone. Forcing a smile across her face Carly tells Sonny "My friend thanks you for your help"

"Yeah?" Sonny questions skeptical since he could tell from the moment he saw her friend that he didn't like him

"Of course you did him a big favor since going to his father was the last thing he wanted to do. His father is very demanding and any favors come at a price" Carly remarks

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really care for your friend's graduate, all that matters is that I have yours" Sonny grins at her.

"I'm grateful"

"Good. So I'll have my men come over here and pack up your things"

"No you won't" Carly states which causes Sonny to frown at her. Letting out a heavy sigh Carly goes on to explain since by the look on his face Sonny seemed confused. "I don't want some perverts packing my stuff. Besides I'm a big girl I can pack my stuff and head back to my place on my own"

"First of all my men aren't perverts and second of all I know you can take care of yourself somewhat but you're injured so I was just trying to help out"

"I can somewhat take care of myself? Look don't let today fool you because I'm not some woman who needs saving from a big strong man. I can handle myself just fine. I was just taken off guard today"

Reaching for the gun Carly had placed on the bed beside her earlier Sonny asks "Speaking of which where did you get the gun? The serial marks have been scratch off so this isn't a gun you bought from a store"

"You of all people should know how I got the gun" Carly remarks since she knew damn well he was a mob boss and not just some legit coffee warehouse owner.

"So you're not going to tell me where you got the gun?"

Letting out a heavy sigh Carly admits "I got the gun in Florida from a guy that chooses to remain nameless when I started to have problems with Big Sal. You get shot once in the arm you learn to pack heat. I just stupidly left my gun in the nightstand since I assumed Big Sal's men wouldn't find me here in Port Charles" Giving Sonny a curious look Carly asks "So what exactly are you going to do to those goons?"

"You heard me I just had my men escort them out of the building. You don't need to worry about them"

"Right because people get scared off often by simple Coffee Warehouse owners."

"All you need to know is that you're problems with Big Sal are over"

"Fine. Can I have my gun back?" Carly asks

Tucking the gun into his pants Sonny points out "You no longer need it. You said you bought the gun to protect yourself from Big Sal and now that I'm handling the situation you don't need to be carrying a gun on you"

"So you're stealing my gun?"

"You mean the illegal gun that can get you into trouble? I'm just going to get rid of it for you so it won't get you into some sort of legal mess if you get caught with it"

"Fine" Carly sighs out heavily as she stands up from her spot on the bed… "So I guess I'll see you around"

"How about you save yourself cab money and take me up on my offer especially since your arm has to be killing you despite the brave face you have plastered on your face?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, since Sonny was right and her arm was killing her Carly gives in "Fine, I'll take you up on your offer"

"Good" Sonny remarks as he walks over to the nightstand and picks up the vial of pills his doctor left behind for Carly. Opening the bottle Sonny hands Carly to pills as he tells her "Take these while I call up some of my men to finish packing up your stuff"

Taking the pills from Sonny's hand Carly nibbles on her lower lip as she feels that electric feeling she seemed to always feel from him whenever he touched her. She wasn't sure if he felt it too but she was pretty sure he did.

Standing up Carly makes her way towards the bathroom to get herself a glass of water to drink down the pills with as Sonny pulls out his cellphone to order his men to pack her belongings.

Once his men had finished bringing in her boxes Carly had thanked him but told him she could handle the rest on her own after she got some rest so he left. On the ride towards one of his safe houses where his men were waiting for him to handle Big Sal's men Sonny had placed in a call with Benny and ordered him to put surveillance on Carly. He made himself clear that he didn't want Carly to know about it which Benny promised him she wouldn't.

"Boss we're here" Rolando calls out from the intercom as the limo comes to a stop.

A few seconds later Rolando opens the limo door for him. Getting out of the limo Sonny knew once he dealt with Big Sal's men it was a point of no return. Big Sal was going to find out his men were dead by his hands and that not only did he lose his men he lost the money Carly owed him because of his men's foolishness. Big Sal was going to be pissed off but he didn't care; not after his men shot Carly in the arm; not once but twice. He knew all too well being in Big Sal's shoes he would want payback as well especially since he was out for his own vengeance from the people who stole from him the night before but he was oddly protective of Carly. Sure she was stupid for hotwiring a car that belonged to Big Sal but overall she was innocent. She didn't choose the mob life like he and Big Sal did so he didn't think she had to pay like someone who had for a stupid mistake for choosing the wrong car to hotwire.

Not much worried Jason but when he got the call about Sonny going out of his way to start a rift between him and Big Sal over a woman he hardly knew caused Jason to be concerned. It was unlike Sonny to attach himself to a woman since Sonny knew more than anyone that their life wasn't built to have a normal family life so he couldn't understand Sonny's actions

Walking into the penthouse Sonny places the briefcase that was filled with the money he was supposed to pay off Big Sal's men with onto his desk as Francis shuts the penthouse door for him. Glancing at Jason, Sonny questions "Are you here because you found the sons of bitches who stole from me last night?"

Shaking his head Jason simply says "No"

"I want them found Jason!" Sonny snaps out annoyed that Jason has yet to find who was to blame for the heist last night

"So do I" Jason sighs out heavily before going on to inform him "Benny told me about what you did"

"What I did?" Sonny asks with a frown across his face as he tosses ice cubes into his glass

"He's worried about the consequences of your actions with Big Sal..."

"Since when the fuck I have to answer to Benny or to you for that matter for my actions?!" Sonny questions out with a growl at being questioned by his men for his own actions! He was the fucking boss which meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted to.

"You don't even know this woman and you're risking a war with Big Sal knowing she's trouble" Jason points out

"Trouble? You never even met Carly before" Sonny remarks as he pours himself some Scotch into his glass.

"No I haven't met her but I do know that in less than a day of meeting this woman you have started a possible war with Big Sal and you now have some of the guys watching over her. If that isn't trouble I don't know what is"

"She was shot by Big Sal's men and I want to make sure he doesn't send more after her." Sonny explains; not that he had to but he did because Jason was his best friend.

"Do you know why he's is after her?"

"Yeah, she hotwired one of his cars and ended up crashing it into another one of his cars" Sonny remarks before taking a sip of his drink while making his way towards the couch.

"And you don't see that as trouble?" Jason questions back since this girl was clearly trouble if she was hotwiring cars

"Nothing I can't handle" Sonny remarks as he plops himself onto the couch.

"My question is why are you handling it? What's so special about this woman that you know nothing good about?" Jason questions since he knew it had to be more than a pretty face since Sonny had been with plenty of hot women before but never got involved in their personal lives or risked a war for any of them.

"She's just…she's different man" Sonny sighs out heavily since he wasn't exactly sure himself why he felt so protective of her and was willing to risk war with Big Sal over her. He knew logically Jason was probably right and that he shouldn't have gotten involved but he would do it again in a heartbeat to protect her.

"As your best friend I think you should stay away from this woman" Jason remarks since he didn't want to find out just how much more trouble she could cause for Sonny since she already caused a possible war in just one day.

"And as your boss I'm telling you to focus on your job which is to find the bastards who robbed me and let me worry about my own personal life" Sonny growls out since no one was going to tell him to stay away from anyone. IF he wanted to see Carly again he would!

Letting out a heavy sigh; knowing that he better not push the subject anymore Jason makes his leave "I'm going to try and find a lead on who robbed the warehouse last night."

"That's more like it" Sonny mumbles out before drinking down the rest of his drink.

A few hours later after waking up from her nap Carly lets out a yawn before grabbing the phone that was on the nightstand beside her bed. The phone only had the chance to ring once before she hears Brody's voice answer the phone…. "Hey"

"Carly! Thank God! Are you alright?" Brody asks concerned since he had spent the rest of his bus ride back to Florida worrying over the fact Carly had managed somehow to get close enough to Sonny Corinthos that he would take care of their problems with Big Sal.

"I got shot again earlier, and you won't believe this it was at the same fucking spot Jason Morgan shot me" Carly explains

"What?! Who shot you? Please tell me Sonny is not out for your blood? Does he know?" Brody questions in a panic states

"No, would you relax it wasn't Sonny. One of Big Sal's thugs shot me before Sonny showed up. I managed to shoot the guy back but he was alive when Sonny's men took him away. Sonny also stole my gun away from me. Sonny had his doctor stitch me up. He's not as good as your handy work but he's pretty good." Carly explains.

Blinking his eyes shut, he questions "But you're alright, right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It hurts a little but I'll live" Carly remarks.

"Yeah for now but you won't if your new buddy Sonny Corinthos finds out you were behind the robbery last night"

"Oh please. The man is clueless about the whole thing. The only way Sonny will find out about it, is if one of us tells him and that's not going to happen" Carly says with complete confidence.

"I hope you're right" Brody states since Sonny Corinthos was a powerful man and had a bad reputation when it concerned people crossing him.

"I am. In fact I think Sonny is infatuated with me and I have to admit that I kind feel the same way about him. His innocent touch gets to me every time." Carly states with a smile across her face.

"Carly, no. you can't do this. You can't get yourself involved with Sonny Corinthos. You need to play this smart and put as much distance between you and Sonny as you possibly can." Brody states since it was a risk for her to be around him.

"I told you Sonny doesn't have a clue about our involvement with the theft yesterday and he's not going to find out so why not have some fun with him?" Carly questions as there is a knock on her door.

"I know he doesn't but why risk somehow putting doubt on you by being around him? You could slipup and I might not get to you in time to save you from yourself like last night"

"I'm not going to slip up" Carly tells him as she opens her door. As her eyes lock with Jason Morgan Carly nibbles on her lower lip as he stares back at her with an expressionless face.

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated. It encourages me to write more.

Take care


	3. Chapter 3

Vengeance

Chapter 3 Warning NC-17

"Carly Benson?" Jason asks as he is stunned to realize that she was a blonde and not a brunette since Sonny normally liked brunette women. Hell he didn't remember a time seeing Sonny involved with a blonde before now.

Nodding her head as she stares into he eyes of the man who shot her the night before she simply says "Yeah that's me" before speaking into the phone "Jason Morgan is at my door I'll call you back later"

"WHAT?! Don't you dare hang up on me!" Hearing the dial tone Brody lets out a frustrated scream as he silently prays that Carly will be alright.

As he locks eyes with Carly he silently wonders why she looked familiar. He didn't think he ever seen her before but there was something about her eyes that made him think that maybe they had once crossed paths despite the fact he couldn't recollect meeting her before. His eyes then move away from her eyes towards her arm that was clearly bandage up….the very spot he shot a woman the night before.

"Is that new?" he questions

Glancing at her exposed arm that was bandage Carly nods her head yes before pointing out "I don't think you came over here to inquire about my arm Mr. Morgan"

"No I didn't." Giving her a curious look Jason asks "As you were opening the door you were telling someone over the phone you weren't going to slip up? Care to explain?"

"That was a personal conversation that is none of your business so no I don't care to explain to you what I was referring to" Carly tells him since she didn't owe him any explanation. As he tries to walk inside Carly's room he gets blocked by Carly "Can I come in?"

"No"

"No?" 

"That's right. I don't normally let gun men for the mob just enter my place as they please especially ones that I don't like and you don't make a good first impression Mr. Morgan."

"Funny you didn't have a problem going to a mob boss for your problems with Big Sal who is also another mob boss you crossed." Jason points out

"What went down between your boss and I is not your concern"

"But it is. You see Sonny is not only my boss but he's my best friend and

I'm very protective of him and I won't allow you to destroy the life he worked

so hard to get"

Smirking at him Carly asks "And you think your boss and best friend needs protection from me? I'm not sure if you're aware but I'm just an ordinary nurse"

"I wouldn't call you ordinary. In the little time you've been in Sonny's life you caused a possible war between Big Sal and Sonny and I don't like it" Jason declares as he folds his arms over his

chest

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but I don't give a shit if you like it or not. I can and will hang out with whoever the hell I want and[b] if [/b]you have a problem with Sonny being in my life take it up with him"

Getting into her personal space Jason locks eyes with Carly as he states "You should care about how I feel. Hell you should care a lot because I'm warning you right now I won't let you destroy Sonny's life"

"Wow. Does Sonny know you're in love with him?"

"What?!" Jason spats out as he silently wonders if this woman was crazy

Grinning at him, Carly indicates "You're very territorial over Sonny like some crazy chick wanting to mark her territory over her man when a hotter sexier woman comes into the picture"

"Sonny is my best friend that's all"

"RighT, whatever you say, but just so we're clear you don't scare me Jason Morgan and if you have a problem with Sonny spending time with me will you can just suck it because I don't plan on cutting Sonny out of my life!" Carly spats out before slamming her door in Jason's face.

As the door slams into his face Jason knew now more than ever he REALLY hated this woman who had entered Sonny's life out of the blue.

"The hell it doesn't concern me! It became my business when Carly Benson asked for my help and I agreed to help her out… No I don't care! IF you didn't have men that were so trigger happy you would have gotten you money back! Your guys knew I was on my way and pulled the trigger under someone who I took under my protection which cost you your cash Big Sal! As of now Carly and her friend owe you nothing and you're down two men. I suggest you take your loss like a man and next time hire men who aren't so trigger happy!" Sonny utters out into the phone before slamming the receiver down; hanging up the phone that was in his bedroom.

Walking towards his window Sonny glances outside as he silently wonders how Carly was doing and if she was thinking about him. It was odd but this woman he hardly knew and just met this morning he found himself missing her like he had known her forever and it had been ages since he saw her. He never experience that kind of feeling before with someone he hardly knew. There was just something unexplainable about her that drew him towards her. From the moment he saw her this morning at Kelly's he liked her and wanted to know more about her. And regardless of the trouble that followed today he just had a feeling that Carly Benson was the woman for him which was kind of scary and amazing at the same time since he never thought he would be able to have what most took for granted. He knew his life came at a cost but he had a feeling Carly Benson would be able to handle the lows of his life as well as the highs. He never use to believe in love at first sight and he wasn't sure he believed it still but whatever he felt towards this woman he just met this morning was the closest thing he ever experience to falling for a woman from the moment he saw her.

"What happened? Are you alright?!"

Brody questions in a panic tone of voice as he paced the floor

"I'm fine. Jason just stopped by to warn me away from his friend/boss." Carly reveals

"Well good. So you're going to stay away from Sonny Corinthos and everything will be fine"

Brody remarks

"The hell I am! Who the hell does that jerk think he is anyways to just show up at my place and tell me I can't be in Sonny's life?!"

"I'm telling you Carly you can't be in Sonny's life too because if Jason Morgan or Sonny

Corinthos finds out what we did last night we're both in serious trouble" 

"Well I knew you would say that but you have a reason to be worried. Jason Morgan sure as hell doesn't have the right to voice his concern to me over Sonny when he doesn't even know me or know what we did last night. For all the jerk knows Sonny came to my rescue when I was in trouble with Big Sal so he has no right to show up at my place and tell me to stay away from Sonny like he was some love sick bitch trying to keep her claws into her man" Carly huffs out as she sits on the edge of her bed to put on her shoes 

"Carly you need to stay FAR, FAR, FAR away from Sonny Corinthos. Promise me you will. You know as well as I do that IF Sonny finds out we're dead. I know you love the rush of pushing the envelope but this is a risk you shouldn't be taking." 

"Alright, you're right I'll stay away from him." Carly sighs out heavily; knowing if she

didn't lie to Brody he would keep worrying himself sick over nothing regarding Sonny when she knew in her heart that Sonny was never going to find out about what they did. The only two people who knew about the heist were them and she knew that neither one of them was about to blab to Sonny or Jason about what they did. 

"I am?" Brody questions skeptically since it felt way too easy to convince her.

"Of course you are. Look I'm not going to risk your life for possible mind blowing sex with Sonny. I just wish I had known before we robbed him that I could have gotten his help so easily with Big Sal." Carly comments as she grabs her purse that was on her nightstand. 

"Thank you" Brody smiles as he lets out a sigh of relief that he finally got through to Carly about Sonny Corinthos.

"No problem. Can I call you back later? My arm is killing me so I'm going to take another nap and get some rest" 

"Sure. I have to get going anyways to get rid of the jewels we took yesterday." Brody remarks as he glances at the bag that was lying on his couch

"Hey before I hang up let me give you my number" 

"No need. Already have it from the caller ID" Brody tells her

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye" Carly utters out into the phone. Hanging up the phone Carly tosses it onto her bed before making her way out the door. 

A little while later at the Penthouse Sonny was about to make himself a late lunch when Johnny

opens the penthouse door…

"Boss a woman named Carly Benson is here to see you"

Smiling Sonny tells him "Let her in Johnny" as Carly walks into his penthouse Sonny remarks stunned "I didn't think I would see you this soon"

"I didn't think we would either to tell you the truth" Carly remarks as Johnny shuts the penthouse

door behind her.

"Is there a problem?" Sonny questions as he walks over closer towards her

"You tell me"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny asks with a frown across his face.

"I had a visitor at my place that upset me"

"Is that so?" Sonny asks as he silently wonders why his men that he posted to guard her

without her knowing didn't stop the person from knocking on Carly's door.

"I'm going to be honest with you Sonny. I like you and I'm grateful for your help with Big Sal but I won't tolerate Jason Morgan coming to my door acting like some crazy possessive bitch telling me to stay out of your life"

"Jason did what?!" Sonny asks with a clench jaw since he just told Jason to stay the hell out of it! [/i]

"Jason believes I'm going to destroy your life somehow and because of me I started a possible war between you and Big Sal"

"Jason said that?"

"Yeah." Fighting back some fake tears that she had used often to get what she wanted in the past Carly goes on to say "I mean Jason Morgan is the big guy and I try to be strong and everything but I know his reputation and I hate to admit it but he kind of scares me"

"Hey. Jason isn't going to do a damn thing to you so there is no need for you to be frighten of him, alright?" as Carly nods her head Sonny softly tells her "Come here" before pulling her into a hug.

As she hugs him back she couldn't help but take in the heavenly smell of his aftershave. Blinking her eyes shut as she gets lost in the feeling of his touch she hears Sonny softly say…

"I'm sorry that Jason scared you"

"It's okay. I guess he was just you know trying to look out for his friend and he did have a point I probably caused a lot of trouble for you and Big Sal" Carly comments as she pulls away from his hug

"No it's not okay. Jason had no right to show up at your place and I will deal with him the second I see him and as for Big Sal I don't want you to worry about it. I already spoken with Big Sal and handled the situation personally."

"Thanks but now that I think about it maybe I shouldn't have told you about Jason stopping by. I don't want to cause any trouble between you and Jason when I already caused you trouble with Big Sal"

"No, you did the right thing to let me know. And don't worry about what goes on between me and Jason alright? He was the one out of line not you. Jason should know better than to go behind my back and meddle into my personal life"

"Okay" Carly nods her head as she fights back a smile knowing that she got Jason in trouble as

she had hope she would when she came over.

"Did you eat? I was about to make myself a late lunch and I have plenty of food for two if you're hungry?"

"I could go for a bite" Carly grins

"Alright, make yourself comfy on the couch and I'll be back before you know it" Sonny smiles

back at her; flashing his dimples at her before making his leave.

"Oh wow that was the best roast beef sandwich I ever had" Carly moans out as she reaches for a napkin that was on the table

"Glad you liked it but it was nothing. It was just from some leftovers I made" Sonny smiles at her

"You know if the coffee business gets too dull for you I'm telling you Sonny you could make big bucks making sandwiches"

"I'm good with my coffee business but I'm happy you liked the sandwich I made which is nothing compared to my specialty which is fish"

"No offence but even if you were the best cook in the world Sonny I wouldn't like your fish. I hate fish or any type of seafood for that matter"

"You would like my fish" Sonny remarks confidently

"Uh, no I wouldn't" Carly laughs out

"I bet you would"

"No I wouldn't. Just the smell of fish makes me wanna hurl"

"But you're from Florida" Sonny points out

"So? Just because I'm a Florida girl doesn't mean I have to like fish."

"I guess but I still maintain if I made you some you would like it"

"No I wouldn't and just an FYI I wouldn't even try it because like I told you I hate the smell of it"

"Okay, if you say so" Sonny remarks back as he silently plans to one day make her a fish dish

without her knowledge to prove to her she would like his fish.

"So what's for dessert?"

"I was thinking" Sonny mumbles out as he leans towards her… "This" …before his lips softly kisses hers

"Hey Son-" Jason calls out as he walks in but comes to a stop as he sees much to his surprise Sonny and Carly kissing at the table.

Breaking away from her lips Sonny glances towards Jason with a glare across his face.

As Jason and Sonny locks eyes with one another Carly fights back a smile knowing that Sonny was going to go off on Jason for daring to come to her room in hopes to scare her away from Sonny. She was just thrilled that she was about to have a front row seat as Sonny faced off with Jason since she didn't think she was going to see Sonny tell Jason off.

Letting out a heavy sigh Jason simply remarks before turning around "I'll talk to you later"

Standing up, Sonny yells out "The hell you will! Get your ASS back here!"

Turning back around to face Sonny, Jason tells him "I think its best we talk when you don't have company"

"You mean the company you went behind my back to threaten?!" Sonny growls out as he advances towards Jason as Carly looked on silently

"I didn't threaten her" Jason states as he glances towards Carly as he silently wonders what she told Sonny.

"No? You didn't make yourself clear that you didn't want Carly in my life?"

"Yeah but I didn't threaten her" Jason maintains

"You're fucking Jason Morgan! The threat is implied I would think!" Sonny shouts out angrily since Jason had disobeyed him which was a first for him and hopefully for his sake the last time he pulls a stunt like this.

"She wasn't scared of me. Hell she mouthed off at me and slammed the door in my face"

"She was putting on a brave face Jason! And even if she wasn't scared of you there's no excuse for you to go behind my back and meddle into my personal life when I told you to stay the hell out of it! Your job doesn't included policing my personal life"

"Sonny it's okay, really. I didn't want this to happen. I know you and Jason are close friends and I would never want to come between you and your friendship. And you know Jason does have a point I did cause a possible war between you and Big Sal" Carly calls out to Sonny as she silently loves every second of the trouble she caused between them.

Glancing back at Carly, Sonny smiles at her before saying "I told you before you were right to come to me. Jason is to blame for his actions, not you. And as for Big Sal I don't want you to worry about it, okay?

"Okay" Carly nods her head as Jason glared at her.

Returning his gaze onto Jason the smile on his face disappears as he glares at his friend and orders out to him "I want you to apologize to Carly for trying to scare her off"

It took everything in him to utter out one simply word in fact as he said it he felt like rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash to take away the bad taste it left behind… "Sorry"

"Good, now get the hell out of here and do your actual job and keep out of my personal life"

With a nod of his head Jason leaves the penthouse and heads towards his place planning on having a long talk about Carly once she was out of earshot.

Standing up from her chair Carly walks over towards Sonny. Placing her chin against his right shoulder as her good arm wraps around his waist Carly softly says "Now I feel bad."

"You shouldn't feel bad. Jason was in the wrong, not you"

"I still hate that you fought with him"

"I don't like fighting with Jason either. He's my best friend but he was outline and I won't allow him to show you any disrespect"

"Is it okay that I kind of like how protective you are of me even if we hardly know each other?" Carly questions

Turning around to face her; Sonny admits "I think so. I don't normally let myself get close to women because of the lifestyle I lead but with you I don't know…something different with you"

"I feel the same way" Carly grins

Licking his lower lip Sonny lets out a small grunt before capturing her lips into a kiss. [/i]

"Benny you need to put a rush on the background check on Caroline Benson and fax me the results as soon as you get them" Jason orders out as he angrily tosses his jacket onto the couch… "Thank you" Jason utters out as Benny agrees to his demands.

Shoving his cellphone into his pants pockets Jason hopes that Benny will be able to prove his doubts one way or another about Carly's conveniently shot up arm. IF he can prove a pattern of Carly having a shady past despite the fact she is a supposedly innocent nurse maybe his suspicions of Carly could be true after all which would put a stop to her before she got any closer to Sonny.

In Sonny's bedroom Carly chews on her lower lip as Sonny tosses the top she wore onto the floor behind her…

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sonny asks with a grunt as he silently prays that she didn't change her mind but asked because he could suddenly see some uneasiness across her face.

"Yeah" Carly whispers out; as she tries to push away the fears of Brody's voice that was telling her to stay away from Sonny out of her head. Sure she knew there was a risk to her actions but what was life without taking risks?

As his eyes glances briefly at her bandage arm he asks as he places his hands onto her shoulders "You're not in pain right?"

"No" She smiles at him as he kisses her shoulder

As he lips part from her shoulder he states "I hate that those bastards did that to you but you don't have to ever worry about them again."

Leaning into him she kisses him deeply. His finger intertwines with her hair as he moans into her mouth; pulling her closer against him. Letting out a moan as Sonny scoops her up into his arms their kisses become more urgent with every step he took towards his king size bed.

Their lips break apart as he places her onto his bed. As Carly lays back her blonde hair fans over his pillow. Reaching her hand out to him he kicks off his shoes and joins her.

He placed open mouth kisses down her neck; causing her heart to race inside her chest. As his kisses lingered on her pulse point Carly lets out a small moan. His lips begin to trail down her body slowly like he wanted to memorize and kiss every inch of her. The fears she had just moments before of Sonny discovering her dirty little secret melt away as the only thought that crossed her mind was that this must feel like heaven feels like.

With a flick of his hand Sonny opens her bra; thankful she was wearing a strapless bra that opened in the front which made his job a whole lot easier and quicker to get off. Tossing her bra in the air carelessly Sonny takes in the beauty of her breast which causes Carly to blush a little. Her breasts were perfect to him; hell she was perfect he silently thought as he takes in her beauty. He knew that they just met and it was crazy to say but he knew that this beautiful woman was the woman meant for him and from here on out he would protect her and give her the best life he could provide for her.

Moans escapes her mouth as his mouth works expertly on each breast; taking his sweet time on each. "Oh God Sonny" Carly moans out as her whole body felt electrified by his touch.

A dimple grin forms across his face as he climbs back up her body. "You're so beautiful" he tells her softly before his mouth crashes down onto her lips

Moaning into his mouth Carly rips open Sonny's dress shirt. As buttons fly all over his bedroom like tiny little bullets Sonny and Carly roll around his king size bed kissing and groping at each other.

Pinning Sonny underneath her Carly mouth parts from his; kissing him down his check towards his rock hard six pack chest. A grunt comes out of Sonny's mouth as she gives his nipple a little bite. Glancing up at his handsome face Carly hands works his belt open and pulls it out of its loop holes.

"Tell me something are the rumors true about you?"

"Depends on what rumors you're talking about?" Sonny mumbles out

"That you're a Latin love god that knows how to use what God blessed him with" Carly purrs out as her hand reaches in between them and starts messaging his already stiff penis through his pants.

"Damn straight they are" Sonny tells her as he takes Carly off guard and flips her over so she's underneath of him.

"Well you certainly feel damn blessed"

With a grunt it takes all his might to push Carly's hand away from his harden member but he knew if she kept it up he would cum.

"What's wrong?" Carly asks as Sonny moves her hand away from his penis

"Nothing… come here" Sonny orders out to her. As she obliges his request Sonny pulls her into a heated kiss as he flips them back over. Kicking his pants off; Carly helps him out of his boxers as his tongue explores her mouth.

With a moan Carly lifts up her hips as Sonny hands slide her panties down her legs. Letting out a grunt Sonny positions himself in-between her leg. As he enters himself inside her for the first time Carly lets out a moan as he fills her up completely "Damn you feel good baby…you're so fucking tight" Sonny grunts out

For probably the first time ever Carly was rendered speechless as she nods her head as a whimper is all she manages to get out. It's not like she was a virgin but damn Sonny was a lot bigger than she had before and it felt so fucking good.

They started at a slow pace; wanting to take their sweet time in enjoying the first time together. As their bodies moved in a perfect rhythm together they both silently think how the other was a perfect match for them.

The room was filled with their panting and moans; grunting out loud from the blissful moment they were feeling.

Quickening their pace Carly buried her face into his neck as her nails dig at his back; causing him to let out a loud grunt. "I'm so damn close" Carly moans out

"I know" Sonny grunts out as he continues to pump in and out of her

A little while later Sonny and Carly cry out each other's names in ecstasy when their orgasms finally hit them.

"Sonneeeeeeeeee"

"Carleeeeeeeeee"

As Sonny empty his seed inside of her Carly smiles blissfully as his body falls limp against her body. After a little while Sonny finds the strength to roll off her

Glancing towards Sonny, Carly grins "Oh honey those bitches lied. You're so much more than a Latin Love God and they were damn fools to let you slip through their fingers"

Letting out a chuckle Sonny tells her "Well I didn't give them much of a choice I didn't do relationships"

"Oh I would have made you." Carly laughs out since she always managed to get what she wanted. Hell she pulled off things she didn't even think she could all because she was determine to get what she wanted.

"Well you did" Sonny chuckles out since for the first time ever he wanted a relationship and it was all because of her

"Good" Carly smiles as she leans into him and kisses him.

Opening his penthouse door Jason questions Johnny who was standing guard at his post[/i] "Did Carly Benson leave yet?"

"Not yet"

"Great" Jason grumbles out as he silently hopes Sonny isn't doing anything stupid with Carly. With a heavy sigh Jason tells Johnny "Let me know when she leaves"

"Sure thing" Johnny nods before Jason slams his penthouse door shut.

Holding Carly into his arms as they lay together underneath his sheets he asks softly "How's your arm? I didn't hurt you while we-"

"It hurts a little actually but it was soooooooo worth it" Carly grins despite the pain she was feeling before placing a kiss against the side of his neck.

"No it wasn't. You should have told me the second you felt pain" Sonny states hating that he hurt her since he should have known that it was too soon for them to be together after she was shot

"God no, than you would have stopped and I didn't want you to stop." Carly remarks as she ignores the pain she was still feeling that was oddly getting worse.

Taking a look at Carly's arm Sonny asks "You're feeling just a little pain Carly?"

"Yeah" Carly nods not wanting Sonny to feel badly about it since she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I doubt that considering your bleeding!" Sonny snaps out annoyed with her for trying to down play it and more so with himself for thinking only about his own selfish needs and not worrying about the fact she had an injured arm!

Glancing down at her bandages she notices the blood seeping through her arm as Sonny grumbles out "Okay I guess it hurts a little more than I let on but don't blame yourself Sonny about this. I'm a nurse I can clean this up and fix it"

"Again you're a nurse not a doctor" Sonny points out to her for the second time that day as he reaches for his phone to call his doctor to patch Carly up again….

"Doc I need you to come over to my place now. Carly popped her stiches" Sonny explains as he puts pressure on Carly's bleeding arm causing her to wince from the pain.

As Carly sat on Sonny's bed with Sonny's blanket covering her naked body Sonny's doctor utters out as he finishes stitching up her arm "You need to take it easy. You've been shot and you need to give yourself time to heal."

"She will doc don't worry I'll see to it" Sonny remarks as he stood by the bed wearing his robe.

"Thanks for coming by" Carly sighs out heavily that her stupid arm was going to cost her some Sonny lovin. Sure her arm hurt like a mother fucker but she still maintained that it was worth it even if Sonny didn't agree with her.

"No problem. I'm always happy to help Mr. Corinthos and his people" The doc states as he shuts his medical bag closed. Glancing at Sonny he goes on to say "See that she gets plenty of rest and in rest I mean sleep, and that she takes her medicine as well. I know you and Mr. Morgan like to follow your own rules and go against my medical advice and skip out on taking your pills but she does need them especially after popping her stiches"

"Sonny doesn't have to see to it. I'm a grown ass woman I can take care of myself and I would like to point out to everyone in this room that I am a nurse and not some child that needs to be watched and taken care of!" Carly snaps out

"Doc you have my word she will be good and take all her pills and get the rest she needs"[i] Sonny promises him which he could tell the doc didn't seem to buy. He could understand why his doctor was hesitant to believe him because he himself skipped out on pills but his case was different he was a mob boss that needed to have a clear mind while dealing with his enemy. Carly on the other hand didn't need to skip out on her medication.

"Yes, well I hope so. Good day"

"Have a nice day too doc and thanks for coming so fast" Sonny calls out to him as Carly glares at him. Glancing back at Carly he asks "What?"

"You just totally ignored what I said. You and your little doctor friend acted like I was some child that couldn't take care of herself"

"I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. I never said you were a child and I know that you can take care of yourself but I want to take care of you because I do care about you and I hate that I caused you pain"

"It's really looked worse than it was"

"I don't buy it and I should have known it was too soon to make love to you. Trust me I won't make that mistake again. Until the doctor gives me the green light I'm keeping it PG."

"I figured you would" Carly sighs out heavily as she gets out of bed holding one of the sheets to her chest

"Hey- what do you think you're doing?" Sonny asks as he watches her get out of bed

"I have to go to the washroom if that's okay with you"

"Alright, but just be careful"

"I will" Carly calls out to him as she walks past him heading towards the washroom door.

As Carly walked towards the washroom door Sonny notices the traces of blood that were on his sheets and silently wonders how he didn't realize she was bleeding while they were making love. Hearing the washroom door shut close behind Carly Sonny angrily grabs all the sheets off his bed and makes his way towards the laundry room; hating the sight of them.

Walking out of the washroom Carly frowns when she notices all the sheets on Sonny's bed was gone. As Sonny walks back into his room Carly glances towards him as she asks "What happened to all the sheets?"

"I got rid of them but I called my maid and she'll be over here soon to make up the bed"

"You called your maid just so she can make up a bed? Sonny anyone can make up a bed. You didn't need to get your maid to come all the way down here just for that. I can even do it"

"The hell you will. Did you not just hear the doctor telling you to take it easy?!" Sonny questions back

"Making a bed isn't the end of the world and I can make the bed using only one hand"

"You're not doing it. What you're going to do is go down the hall and rest in my guest room per doctor's orders" Sonny states in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Maybe I should go back to my place and rest over there"

"No, no, no, no, noooooo that's out of the question. You're place is too far from here and you need rest now" Taking a hold of her hand Sonny guides her out of the room and down the hall a little towards the closet guest room by his bedroom.

As Carly laid in the Sonny's guestroom which was more luxurious than any bedroom she's been in before; other than Sonny's bedroom of course Carly tries to reassure him "I really am fine Sonny."

"No you're not but you will be. While you rest I'm going to make you a nice healthy hot stew to eat for dinner"

"Sonny you don't have to, really. Besides I'm not a fan of healthy food. I don't even remember the last time I ate a vegetable"

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly only eat junk food and look the way you do" [i]Sonny remarks stunned by her declaration

"I'm one of those lucky people that can eat whatever the hell I want and not gain a pound and I'm also one of those people who can do without the nasty healthy crap so I'll take the nap but skip on the stew"

"But you're a nurse. You're in the healthcare field how can you talk about healthy food as being nasty?"

"Because it is revolting and just because I'm a nurse doesn't mean I agreed with everything the health system tells everyone. I live on frozen pizza and fries and I'm just as healthy as those health food freaks"

"You've been lucky but sooner or later that crap you eat will get to you. Now I don't care how much you think vegetables are disgusting you will eat my stew and I promise you, you will like it"

"Is that an order?" Carly questions back stunned that Sonny somehow thought he could just tell her to eat his food and she would eat it on command

"It's whatever the hell you want it to be. Either way you're eating my stew because your body needs all the nourishment it can get"

"I don't like being ordered around. Look I understand I scared you when I popped my stitches but I don't take orders from anyone" Carly remarks

Leaning into her Sonny places a kiss against her forehead before softly telling her "Get some rest" Since he didn't want to fight with her about something as dumb as stew.

Watching as Sonny left Carly calls out to him "Hey wait! Did I win?" Carly asks confused since he didn't say if he was going to make something else for dinner or not

"Get some rest Carly" Sonny remarks with a chuckle before walking out of the bedroom; shutting the door behind him

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As

always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

It encourages me to write.

Take care


	4. Chapter 4

Vengeance

Chapter 4

As Jason opens his penthouse door yet again Johnny calls out to him "She's still with the boss"

"It's been hours"

Shrugging his shoulders Johnny utters out "I just know she hasn't left yet"

Letting out a frustrated sigh Jason walks out of his penthouse and shuts the door behind him as he remarks "Well I can't wait anymore. Sonny and I need to talk so his new friend is going to have to shove off"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Johnny questions

"Get rid of her? Hell yes" Jason states since his gut was telling him this woman who suddenly appeared into Sonny's life was nothing but a pain in the ass that needed to be removed. The sooner the better. He just hoped Benny got back to him soon with more ammunition to take her down.

"Good luck with that" Johnny calls out to him which is met by his famous blank stare as he opens the penthouse door for Jason.

Walking out of his kitchen with his dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows Sonny was about to check on Carly and see if she was ready to eat but stops in his tracks as he notices Jason standing by the doorframe looking back at him as Johnny shuts the penthouse door.

"Where's Carly?" Jason asks curiously since Johnny had told him Carly hadn't left the penthouse and yet she was sticking like glue onto Sonny trying to play him for a fool. Which Sonny wasn't but for some reason Carly had seemed to cast a spell on him. Why else would he risk war for some woman he just met?

"She's upstairs resting" Sonny simply states as he shoots him a warning look since he didn't want to get into another fight with him over Carly. Besides Jason had better things to worry about like finding the sons of a bitches who stole from him.

"Resting?

You didn't-"

"What I do with Carly is not your damn business" Sonny spats out, cutting him off since Jason needed to stay the hell out of his personal life. He never needed his advice before when it concerned who he slept with and he sure as hell didn't need his input now.

"You don't even know what she's capable of?"

"She's a nurse Jason! She's not a fucking hit woman or a cop. Hell the last woman I took to bed I didn't even know her name. I know more about Carly than I knew about the stripper I slept with before her" Sonny points out since Jason never made a big fuss over the random women he bedded until now which was annoying him like crazy.

"The stripper or the other women you slept with before didn't make you risk a war with Big Sal but Carly did"

"Carly didn't make me do a damn thing! I helped her out because I wanted to and I would do it again! And IF I want to start a fucking war with Big Sal that's MY call to make and no one else's!" Sonny

shouts out; aggravated that Jason was sticking his nose into his personal business.

Both Jason and Sonny turn their heads towards the staircase as they hear Carly clear her throat as

she stares back at them.

Jason shoots Carly a dirty look as Sonny walks away from him towards her as she stood wearing one of Sonny's dress shirts

"Hey, is everything alright?" Sonny asks with concern laced into his voice since she was supposed to be resting

"My arm is a little sore but I'm alright" Carly says with a small smile across her face before removing her gaze from off Sonny onto Jason Morgan "I heard loud voices. I hope it's not about me because the last thing I want to do is cause any more trouble"

Rolling his eyes at the garbage Carly was spewing Jason's hate for Carly just grew all the more

knowing that somehow this bitch had cast a wicked spill onto his best friend since that was the ONLY reason he could come up with for Sonny not to see that she was manipulating him.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. You're not the one who's trying to cause problems

where none exist." Sonny spats out as he returns his gaze onto Jason

"Maybe

I should go"

"My thoughts exactly" Jason mumbles out which causes Sonny to shoot him a murderous look.

"Don't leave because of Jason. Jason isn't the boss around here I am and I want you to stay besides I made us dinner remember?"

"Yeah but you never told me if I actually won earlier"

"Come sit down at the table and you'll find out shortly" Sonny remarks as he extends his hand out to her. As he escorts Carly towards the table Sonny calls out to Jason who was standing by the penthouse door "Jason I'm sure you have work to do, so get on it"

"Fine"

Jason sighs out heavily before making his leave as Carly took a seat at the dining table.

"I feel horrible about this. Jason is your best friend and I'm obviously causing friction between the two of you" Carly comments with a heavy heart as she watches Sonny's bodyguard shut the door behind Jason

"I told you, you did nothing wrong" Sonny says before he places a small kiss against her forehead… "I'll be right back with dinner"

Watching as Sonny walked away from her as he headed towards his kitchen a smile forms across her face; loving the fact that Sonny was choosing her over his best friend

Leaving his post Johnny watches as Jason angrily kicks the garbage can that was by his desk "The boss really seems to like her" Johnny comments as he leans himself against the doorframe.

"She's a manipulating bitch!" Jason snaps out

"Wow" Johnny remarks stunned

"What?" Jason asks with a frown across his face.

With a shrug of his shoulders Johnny points out "I never saw you get so worked up before over some chick the boss was seeing that's all."

"Well that's because she's no good Johnny! She's the reason why we're probably going to go to war with Big Sal! And she's playing Sonny and Sonny doesn't see it!"

"Big Sal doesn't have the manpower to go after the boss. The boss is a whole lot stronger then Big Sal is" Johnny points out

"That's not the point Johnny! I know we're stronger but as long as that bitch has her claws into Sonny, Sonny has a weakness which he never had before." Jason declares as he opens his desk drawer and pulls out one of his guns.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to find the bastards who robbed us last night make them suffer so I can put all my focus on Carly and get her out of Sonny's life before she causes more damage!" Jason huffs out before storming out of the penthouse past Johnny.

"I won" _Carly grins pleased as Sonny places_ _a plate of lasagna in front of her_

"I guess you did" _Sonny remarks; not_ _planning on telling her that there was probably more veggies hidden in his_ _sauce then there would have been in his stew, so really he was the winner._

"I **loooooooooooooove** winning" _Carly comments as Sonny sits himself down_ _  
_ _beside her_

"Rrrrrrrrrrrrreally? I couldn't tell" _Sonny laughs out_

"This smells heavenly" _Carly comments_

"Of course it does because I made it and I can promise you it tastes a lot better  
than it smells"

"A little cocky are we?"

"Oh you should know I'm more than a little cocky _"_ _Sonny grins at her_

"Damn straight you are" _Carly grins as she_ _places her hand underneath the table onto his thigh._

 _Clearing his throat_ _Sonny removes her hand from off his thigh as he reminds her_ "Be good. We're keeping this PG, remember you have to heal first"

"I remember; I was just agreeing with you that's all." _Carly smiles; although she never said she would make it easy on him._ _True her arm hurt like hell but damn was Sonny a great lover and she couldn't_ _wait for her to get the green light from his doctor so she could ride him hard._

 _Sonny shifts in his_ _seat as Carly takes a bite out of her lasagna as he listens to her as she lets_ _  
_ _out a moan which sounded a lot like when they were having sex in his bedroom. Suddenly_ _he felt like a deprive teenager trying to keep his penis under control as the_ _hot girl sat beside her._

"Oh my gosh Sonneee this is so fucking amazing. I swear this has to be the best meal I ever ate" _Carly remarks before_ _digging back into her plate._

"I'm glad you like it" _Sonny mumbles out as he_ _tries to find a comfortable position in his seat_

"Hmmmmmmmmmm. Oh god this is sooooooooo good" _Carly_ _moans out yet again as she takes another bite out of her meal._

 _Standing up abruptly_ _Sonny utters out "_ I'll be right back" _before rushing towards the_ _kitchen._

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out with a frown across her_ _face before standing up and making her way towards the kitchen._

 _Walking into the_ _kitchen Carly fights back her laughter as she watches Sonny stand in front of_ _  
_ _the fridge as he swung the fridge door like a fan back and forth in hopes to_ _cool himself off…_ "Are you okay?"

 _Shutting his eyes_ _Sonny calls out to her as he stops swinging the fridge door back and forth_ "I'm fine…just uh…looking for a nice bottle of wine to go with dinner that's all" 

"Do you need my help?" _Carly questions as she_ _walks right up behind him as she places her chin against his shoulder._

"No. I can manage on my own"

"I'm sure you can but it would be more fun if we did it together, don't you think?"

"I'm fine" _Sonny tells her yet again since she_ _wasn't helping him at all. In fact she was making things worse for his rock_ _hard penis that so desperately want to come out to play some more. His penis_ _wasn't use to be denied his desires since he normally gave into all his penis's_ _wishes but he knew Carly's health was far more important than his needs right_ _now._

"Fine I'll go back to the dining table and finish up my dinner before it gets cold." _Carly states before leaving Sonny alone in_ _the kitchen._

 _Hearing her walk away_ _Sonny bangs his forehead against the freezer door as he lets out a heavy sigh._

_A few hours later in_ _her room above Kelly's Carly felt like she was on cloud nine despite the pain_ _in her arm. She was shocked as to how much she enjoyed Sonny's company. She had_ _a feeling when she first laid eyes on Sonny that he would be excellent in bed_ _but she never imagine she would feel this good about it._

 _Kicking off her shoes_ _Carly sits herself down onto her bed as the phone on her nightstand started to_ _ring…_ "Sonny?" _Carly questions hoping it was him calling_ _her from limo's phone as his driver drove him back home._

"Damn it Carly you promised!" _Brody states in a_ _frustrated tone of voice._

 _Blinking her eyes_ _shut at sort of getting caught Carly lies_ "And I kept my word I swear I did. I  
told you, you were right that having sex with Sonny would be wrong because of what we did."

"Then why the hell would you think I was Sonny Corinthos?" _Brody questions back_

"Because Sonny obviously took an interest in me because he did save my life after all from Big Sal's men. I thought he was just checking up on me since he said he would before he left my place earlier."

"I called you an hour ago and you didn't pick up where were you?" _Brody notes with a suspiciously since he_ _knew that lying was like breathing to Carly._

"I was downstairs at the diner Brody having dinner alone." _Carly lies yet again. She hated lying to her best friend but she also_ _knew if she told him the truth Brody would just worry for nothing like he always tended to do._

"I really wish you would come back home Carly. Being in Port Charles is too risky."

"I told you I can't leave. That bitch who gave me up is living in Port Charles living the good life with a son she chose to keep." _Carly spats out angrily. Just thinking about Bobbie Spencer made her_ _blood boil._

"I understand you're hurt over this Caroline but as much as you want revenge against Bobbie Spencer, Sonny Corinthos will want more vengeance then you do against your birth mother **IF** he ever finds out the woman he saved from Big Sal's men robbed him." 

"Sonny won't ever find out about that" _Carly_ _states confidently since she knew there was no proof of her and Brody robbing Sonny at his warehouse. The only proof that existed was the bullet wound she_ _blamed Sal's men for doing that Jason Morgan gave her the night he shot_ _her._

"I hope to God you're right because I'm not sure if I will be able to save you from Jason Morgan again let alone Sonny if the truth comes out. I was lucky the night of the heist that I got there in time to save you from certain death"

 _"_ Sonny won't ever find out" _Carly repeats before going on to ask_ "Did our guy buy the jewels?"

"He did. He paid us what we wanted."

"Great" _Carly remarks; as she silently wishes she_ _hadn't robbed Sonny since she could of saved herself so much trouble_ ** _IF_** _she just knew how willing Sonny_ _would have been to help her in the first damn place._

"I'm going to use some of the money to fly back to Port Charles" _Brody declares since he knew Carly needed someone to watch her back_ _with Jason Morgan no doubt being on the hunt for the person who robbed his_ _boss. Not to mention whatever mess Carly might cause in her quest for payback_ _against her birth mother._

"Brody, don't. I'm fine. Really I swear to you I'm going to be okay."

"This isn't up for debate Carly I'm coming back to Port Charles to make sure you're okay. You're my best friend and if something bad is about to go down I'm going to be by your side as always" 

"I love you so much Brody and I'm so grateful you're my best friend but I think it's time I handled things on my own." _Carly declares._

"I love you too which is why I need to make sure you're safe. You're like a sister to me you know that."

"I know that but you can't spend your whole life glued to my side in case something bad happens. Besides I know how to take care of myself and I want you to make something out of your life. Prove to that rich dad of yours that you're going to do amazing things with your life despite what he thinks"

 _Letting out a heavy_ _sigh Brody gives in reluctantly_ "Fine, but only on one condition"

"What?"

"The second you feel that you're getting in way over your head you call me and ask for my help"

"I will" _Carly promises._

 _A little later at the_ _penthouse Sonny was looking outside wondering what Carly was doing right now_ _when the penthouse door opens._

"Boss" _Benny calls out to him as Johnny shuts the_ _penthouse door behind him._

"Benny? What are you doing here?" _Sonny questions_ _him_

"You told me to make a background check on Caroline Benson sir" _Benny reminds him as he holds her file in his hand._

"That was fast" _Sonny remarks since it wasn't a_ _priority for him. What was his priority was finding the bastards who robbed_ _him._

"Jason asked me to put a rush on it" _Benny_ _declares causing Sonny to shake his head at his response_

"Of course Jason did, so what was the outcome?"

"Nothing to cause you worry sir. She skipped school as a teen and was a little rambunctious but nothing that should cause you any concern. Despite all the little mishaps she managed to be at the top of all of her classes; well all her classes but home economics she got an F in that. And she was the top of her class in nursing school too. She's clean sir so I'm guessing the situation with Big Sal was an unfortunate mishap for Ms. Benson"

"Good I knew it" _Sonny grins pleased that now_ _that Benny proved him right which meant Jason would stay out of his personal_ _affairs with Carly and focus on business instead of worrying about Carly._

"However there was one interesting discovery I made while I was doing the background  
check on Ms. Benson that might interest you" _Benny notes as he places the file onto Sonny's desk._

"What's that?" _Sonny questions with a frown_ _across his face since Benny just told him Carly was clean._

"Caroline Benson isn't actually a Benson but a Spencer, boss" _Benny declares_

"What the hell are you talking about Benny?" _Sonny questions since that didn't make sense_ _to him whatsoever._

"She's Bobbie Spencer's daughter sir"

"Bobbie? Benny that make no sense there has to be some sort of mistake. Bobbie only had  
one daughter and BJ died years ago." _Sonny_ _declares since he knew Luke and Bobbie Spencer for years and not once did_ _either Bobbie or Luke mentioned that Bobbie had another daughter._

"Then why is Bobbie Spencer's name on Caroline's real birth certificate and why did I  
find adoption papers with Frank and Virginia's Benson's name on it if Bobbie didn't have another daughter?" _Benny_ _questions Sonny back._

"Does Carly know she was adopted?" _Sonny_ _questions as he suddenly recalls back to the park when he bumped into Carly and_ _Bobbie sitting together on the park's bench._

"She might. I can't tell you for sure boss but I do know Caroline has two birth certificates one with Frank and Virginia's name listed as her birth parents and another one with Bobbie's name on it with no father listed." 

"Any idea why Bobbie gave up her daughter?" _Sonny questions as he silently debates with himself if he should bring this up_ _with Carly or not._

"Yes it was during the years Bobbie Spencer was a hooker sir. I'm assuming that the father was a john and since Bobbie was young and hooking I'm guessing she gave up her daughter to give her a better life"

"Was it a good life?" _Sonny questions_ _wondering if Carly had the life Bobbie wished for her daughter to have_

"Frank Benson ditched his family when Carly was a baby. Her mother was a hard working woman who did her best to take care of her daughter. They didn't have much money sir but Virginia Benson from what I could tell was a good mother until the day she died."

"Thanks for coming over and letting me know" _Sonny_ _remarks_

"No problem boss" _Benny nods as he opens the_ _penthouse door and walks out._

 _Grabbing the folder_ _Benny left behind on his desk Sonny makes his way over towards the couch_ _wanting to read for himself the information Benny found so he could figure out_ _what he should do with this new discovery Benny made of Carly actually being a_ _Spencer and not a Benson._

 _In Florida Big Sal_ _was about to get ready to go to one of the strip clubs he owned to forget about_ _his problems that Sonny had put his nose into when one of his men come walking_ _into his office._

"Boss you won't believe what I have to tell you"

"What's that?" _Big Sal questions as his guy_ _places a bag onto his desk_

"I just bought those missing jewels that was stolen from Sonny Corinthos last night at his warehouse" _he declares with_ _a grin across his face_

"How the hell do you know those are Corinthos' jewels?" _Big Sal questions_

"Because Jason Morgan gave a detailed list about the jewels that were stolen to the  
underworld warning anyone not to buy those jewels and to let the Corinthos family know who was selling them." _He_ _explains_.

"And you bought them?" _Big Sal questions_

"One of our guys did when he found out who the seller was?"

"Who was the seller?" _Big Sal asks_

"You know that girl that hotwired your car and rammed into your other car"

"That bitch stole from Sonny Corinthos?!" _Big_ _Sal questions shocked while grinning; knowing that Sonny just saved her ass_ _from his men only for her to turn around and stab him in the back._

"I assumed she did since her friend Brody who was with her in the car she hotwired was the guy to actually sell the jewels to our guy."

"This is just…perfect!" _Big Sal laughs out_ _pleased by the turn of events. "_ Tell Jim to get my limo ready I'm heading to the airport to pay Sonny Corinthos a visit."

"Sure thing boss"

"Oh and one more thing" Big Sal calls out to his guy

"What sir?"

"I want you to send one of our guys to Brody's place"

"What for sir?"

"To warn him that Sonny Corinthos is about to find out who robbed him last night"

"You want me to warn them boss?" _he questions_ _stunned_

"Hell yeah. Sonny Corinthos made a mistake when he protected Caroline Benson so I'm not going to make it too easy on him to make that bitch pay" _Big Sal declares._

Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback  
is welcomed and very much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Vengeance

Chapter 5

 _Tossing Carly's_ _folder onto the couch beside him as Jason walks into his penthouse per his_ _orders Sonny informs him_ "I thought you should know that Benny completed Carly's background check since you did put a rush on it"

 _Making his way_ _towards him, Jason questions_ "And?"

"You're right Carly isn't who she says she is" _Sonny comments_ _dryly_

"I knew there was something about her that didn't ring true" _Jason comments_

"She's not Caroline Benson after all she's Caroline Spencer"

"What?" _Jason questions confused since it made no_ _sense for Carly to be a Spencer_

"She's Bobbie's biological daughter. Bobbie gave her up in Florida as a newborn baby because at the time she was hooking" _Sonny explains_ _as he walks over towards the mini bar._

"So does this mean things are over between you and Carly?" _Jason_ _questions since going out with Bobbie Spencer's long lost daughter would be_ _disrespectful towards his friendship with the Spencer family._

"No all it means is she's clean unlike what you believe and as for Carly and I, I don't intend on  
breaking things off with her." _Sonny_ _declares as he drinks down the drink he poured himself as Jason asked him if_ _things between him and Carly were over with._

"What about your friendship with Luke and Bobbie? Do you really think they would want you to put their long lost niece/daughter in danger by being a target for the mob?"

"Carly was in danger from the mob way before we crossed paths and as far as I know Bobbie and Luke  
have no idea who Carly really is" _Sonny_ _points out as he places his empty glass onto the mini bar._

"You're not going to tell them about Carly?" _Jason questions_ _stunned since now Carly was having him lie to Luke and Bobbie on top of_ _possibly starting a war with Big Sal._

"I don't even know if Carly knows she's a Spencer or not so no I'm not going to tell her and you're  
not going to tell a damn soul until I speak with Carly and find out what she wants to do about this" _Sonny orders out_ _in a deadly tone of voice as the penthouse door opens…_

"Boss you have a visitor" _Rolando states_

"Who?" _Sonny questions since he wasn't expecting_ _anyone other than Jason_

"Big Sal. He's clean I checked him and his guard Clive sir"

 _Sonny and Jason both_ _glance at each other before Sonny lets out a heavy sigh before stating_ "Let them in"

~**~**~**~

 _Frowning Carly_ _glances outside her window since she could have sworn she heard gunshots going_ _off. Shaking her head she tells herself she was probably imagining stuff._ _Brody's words were probably making her paranoid since there was a part of her_ _that feared that Brody might be right that staying away from Sonny Corinthos_ _would be for the best._

 _IF Sonny ever found_ _out about her betrayal Carly knew that she was as good as dead and yet like a_  
 _moth to a flame she felt this pull towards him._ "Damn you Brody!" _Carly hisses out frustrated; knowing that_ _there was no possible way Sonny would ever find out she was the one who had_ _stolen from him._

 _She was worrying for_ _nothing. No one knew about her crime and she knew Brody would never rat her out_ _so she was perfectly fine!_

 _Jumping back a little_ _as she hears someone pounding suddenly onto her door Carly places her hand onto_ _her beating heart as she hears Brody's voice call out to her in an urgent tone_ _of voice…_

"Carly open up!"

 _Rushing towards the_ _door Carly yanks it open and comes face to face with her friend…_

"We have to LEAVE now" _Brody states as he locks eyes with Carly who_ _looked stunned as he held a gun in his hand._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking inside the_ _penthouse Big Sal smiles brightly at Sonny and Jason who were standing by the_  
 _mini bar_ "Gentlemen I'm sorry for intruding but I think we need to talk"

"I disagree we said everything that needed to be said over the phone. Caroline Benson is off limits to you"

"That's fine. She's all yours since I took back what was mine" _Big Sal declares as Jason looked at him with a blank expression across_ _his face while Sonny looked confused and annoyed all at once._

"I told you her friend Brody was off limits too" _Sonny reminds him_

"And I respected your wishes. We always worked well among each other and I don't want a war between us"

"So what did you mean by getting back what belonged to you?" _Jason asks_

 _Singling to his guard_ _Clive who had accompanied him Big Sal states proudly as Clive opens the duffle_  
 _bag and dumps most of the jewels that Carly and Brody had stolen onto the couch_ "I believe those are yours, but since I found your thief I decided to take what was owed to me as reward for doing Mr. Morgan's work"

"You found the bastards who robbed me?" _Sonny_ _asks as Jason makes his way over towards the couch and checks the jewels over_

 _"_ I did" _Big Sal grins_

"Those are the jewels alright" _Jason comments_

 _"_ Who the fuck did it?" _Sonny questions angrily wanting to get his_ _hands on those bastards as soon as possible._

"Carly and Brody are the bastards who robbed you."

"WHAT?!" _Sonny questions; wanting to make sure he_ _heard Big Sal right._

"The bitch you risked a war for was the one who robbed you. Carly played you for a fool. She robbed you, and then she had you do her dirty work. I must admit that girl is one ballsy chick."

 _In a fit of anger_ _Sonny swipes the bar with his arm sending the barware and liquor flying across_  
 _the room._ "FUCKIKNG BITCH!" 

"I'll go get Carly and then I'll locate Brody and place them somewhere until you decide how to handle them for betraying you _"_ _Jason declares_

"If you find Carly you'll find Brody since I warned them you would be coming for them"

"You did what?!" _Sonny questions Big Sal_

"I warned them since to be honest with you; you insulted me and did kill two of my good men for that bitch who stabbed you in the back." _With a nod of his head Big Sal utters out_ "have a good evening" _before walking out of the penthouse with his_ _guard Clive following closely behind him._

 _As Rolando shuts the_ _penthouse door Jason states_ "Don't worry Sonny I'll find them"

"Do what you want with Brody but Carly is mine and mine alone to handle. As soon as  
you locate her, you bring her to me unharmed" _Sonny states in a deadly tone of voice._

 _With a nod of his_ _head Jason heads for the penthouse door as the sound of thunder is suddenly_  
 _heard followed by the flicker of lightning._

~**~**~**~

 _As Brody speed up the_ _cliff in a rental car with the wipers working as the rain pour down heavily on_  
 _the roads Carly utters out_ "I can't believe you sold the jewels to Big Sal's men!"

"First of all I had no idea he worked for Big Sal and second of all are you REALLY going to blame me for this?! Robbing Sonny was your idea! I told you your plan was stupid but did you listen to me….NO! Now we have a much more dangerous mob boss on our ass wanting us both dead!"

"You're right I'm sorry, okay! I know this is my fault and because of me your life is in danger yet again. And I am grateful that you're saving me yet again, I am. I'm just frustrated by the whole situation and I'm taking it out on you." _Carly sighs out heavily since not only Sonny_ _probably wanted her dead but now she couldn't get the vengeance she wanted on_ _her birth mother._

"It's okay. Don't worry Carly we will find a way to get through this. Me and you nothing can stop us, right?" _Brody_ _questions as he takes his eyes off the road and glances at Carly_

"We're unstoppable together" _Carly says with a_ _small smile across her face. Glancing towards the road Carly screams out as two_ _headlights shine into her eyes_ "Brody there's a fucking guy driving on the wrong side of the road"

"SHIT!" _Brody screams out as his eyes jerk back_ _towards the road while turning the wheel as fast as he could to avoid the_ _swerving car that was about to collide with them._

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _Carly screams out loudly as Brody tries his_ _best to avoid the car but fails_

 _Unfortunately for_ _them the car smashes the side of the rental car causing the car to smash_  
 _through the guard railing and dive off the cliff._

 _As his car comes to a_ _sudden stop AJ opens his car door and stumbles his way towards the edge of the_  
 _cliff. Glancing downwards he watches as the car that he hit by accident takes a_ _nose dive into the river._

"Oh no, no, no" _AJ mumbles out to himself as_ _he realizes what he did as the rain poured down onto him._

 _Knowing he can't be_ _caught or he would be sent to jail for drinking and driving and possible murder_  
 _AJ stumbles his way back towards his car. Getting inside his car AJ shuts the_ _door closed before driving off zigzagging the whole way down the rest of the_ _road of the cliff; heading back into town._

 _A few hours later_ _Sonny stopped pacing the penthouse floor when finally the door opens with a_  
 _soaked Jason stepping inside the penthouse_

"Where is she?" _Sonny questions since he was_ _empty handed._

 _Running a hand_ _through his wet hair Jason simply states_ "She's dead"

"What the fuck did YOU do?! I told you Carly was NOT yours to handle!" _Sonny screams out since he wasn't about to_ _kill Bobbie's daughter._

 _Hell he didn't know_ _what he was going to do but he did know he wouldn't have killed her for_  
 _Bobbie's and Luke's sake._

"I didn't do anything. It's raining a lot outside and-"

"And what?!" _Sonny cuts him off as he_ _advances in on him_

"There was an accident. There were clearly to sets of skid marks on the road by two different cars. I guess whoever was driving lost control of the car as Carly and Brody were trying to flee town. The car drove off the cliff Sonny. Cops pulled out Brody's dead body from the waters and found the car he had rented at the bottom of the river. The cops are looking for the driver of the other car as we speak" _Jason remarks_

"You only said they found Brody's body what about Carly's?" _Sonny questions since she was with him and they should have found her_ _dead body as well_ if _she had died_ _along with her friend Brody._

"Cops believe that the currents took Carly's body away. They found her purse with her ID inside the ruins of the car so they knew she was in the car with Brody when the car fell off the cliff."

"She could still be alive"

"It's doubtful. The car was in ruins Sonny and the currents were strong. She would have to be one hell of a swimmer and survivor to survive the crash and save herself especially with her bad arm." _Jason_  
 _notes._

"How did the cops even find out about this?" _Sonny questions since the cops in this town were clueless so it made no sense_ _for them to be at the scene so fast_

"Apparently someone called in and reported they saw the accident happened. Helicopters and divers are still looking for Carly's body and the person who tipped them about the accident. I just left the scene to inform you about it"

 _Shaking his head_ _Sonny makes his way towards the closet door and grabs his jacket._

 _Watching Sonny as he_ _puts on his jacket Jason calls out to him_ "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" _Sonny questions back_ _before storming outside of the penthouse._

 _With a heavy sigh_ _Jason makes a dash for Sonny since he knew right now his friend needed him._ _Sure he hated Carly from the very start but he knew that despite Carly's_ _betrayal there was a part of Sonny that still cared for Carly._

~**~**~**~

 _As Rolando drove them_ _towards the cliff Jason goes on to inform Sonny as he stares outside the window_  
 _"_ You should know before I found out about the crash I went over to Kelly's to see if Carly had left behind any clues as to where she would be heading. I found our guy Ron who was guarding Carly at the time shot in the leg unconscious on the ground. I was about to call an ambulance for him but he started to regain consciousness so I called Max instead and he took Ron to a safe house so the cops wouldn't be tipped off about this. The doc met up with Max and Ron at the safe house and he managed to remove the bullet from Ron's leg. The doc called me and informed me that Ron should make a full recovery he just needs to rest for a little while."

"Good that's good. Ron's a good man" _Sonny_ _states as he silently prays that somehow Carly made it out of the crash alive._ _He was beyond angry and hurt by Carly's betrayal but there was a bigger part of_  
 _him that cared about Carly regardless of what she had done. He couldn't understand why he stilled cared_ _for Carly since after all she was a stranger to him and she had played him for_ _a fool but from the moment he laid eyes on her he felt this unexplainable pull_ _and connection towards her._

~**~**~**~

 _Sonny wasn't sure how_ _long he was under the pouring rain but he was soaking wet as he watched not_  
 _only his men but the PCPD continue to search for Carly. Jason had mentioned something about looking_ _along the shore lines for Carly but he wasn't exactly sure what he had said_ _since all he could hear was the pounding of his heart beating harder and harder_ _inside his chest._

 _Why Carly's possible_ _death was affecting him so much he had no idea. She was after all not only a_  
 _stranger but the woman who had betrayed him without thinking twice about it._ _She made him look like a fool and yet he still cared when he should rightfully_ _so hate her._

"Sonny?" _Bobbie calls out to him as she walks up_ _towards him holding an umbrella_

 _Glancing back at_ _Bobbie, Sonny frowns as he asks "What are you doing here?"_

"I heard about Carly on the news" _Bobbie_ _states_

"Oh" _Sonny whispers out since he had seen the_ _news crew but they wisely stayed the hell away from him._

"I know I didn't really know Carly but I was looking forward to getting to know her. We were supposed to work with each other at GH. I liked her in the short period of time I met her at the park and now…she's gone"

"They haven't found her body yet, so don't count her out just yet" _Sonny points out since he didn't like to_ _hear her or anyone for that matter referred to Carly as gone._

 _Sonny may not have_ _known Carly as much as he thought he had but he did know one thing Carly Benson_  
 _AKA Carly Spencer was a survivor. And if he knew anything about the Spencer_ _family he knew that they could survive almost anything._

"Sonny the fall alone probably killed her. I mean it would have to be a miracle for her to survive the crash and swim to safety" _Bobbie points out since the news made it clear the cops and divers were_ _looking for another dead body._

"If it was Luke instead of Carly would you give up on him so easily?" _Sonny questions back as rain drops dropped_ _off his chin_

"No but uh…Luke isn't like the average person he survived things no ordinary person could. I mean Luke is like a cat the guy has like nine lives and I thank god for that"

"There's nothing ordinary about Carly either" _Sonny_ _remarks as he silently prayed that Carly was somewhere safe. Before he met_ _Carly he never knew how much he could care and hate someone so much at the same_ _time like he cared and hated her right now._

"I take it you and Carly got really close" _Bobbie comments since the last time she saw them was at the park when Sonny had_ _offered to show Carly the room above Kelly's for her_

"Yeah you could say that" _Sonny remarks as he_ _removes his gaze from off her and back down the cliff …_ "What the hell are they doing?!" _Sonny angrily demands as he_ _suddenly sees the divers and cops retreat from the scene_

"I guess they're giving up" _Bobbie notes_ _since she knew the believed Carly was dead_

"Fucking idiots! And people wonder why the cops are no good in this town it's because of  
this! They give up too easily! Well my men are going to look for her until they find her dead or alive!" _Sonny declares_ _before walking off in a huff to make sure his men didn't follow the PCPD's_  
 _lead._

~**~**~**~

 _Hours later Jason_ _walks up towards Sonny as he stood by the shore near the cliff as he men_  
 _continued to search for Carly. The rain had stopped pouring and the sun was_ _slowly coming up but Sonny was still determined to find her._

"If the guys haven't found her yet they're not going to find her and if they do get lucky somehow and manage to find her somewhere she won't be alive man"

 _With a heavy heart_ _Sonny states back_ "Call the search off" _as much as he hated_ _it he knew Jason was probably right. He had walked along the shore line and_ _found nothing to indicate Carly had somehow made it to safety._

 _As Jason walked away_ _to tell their guys to quit looking Sonny took one last glance at the waters_  
 _that had killed Carly before walking back towards his limo. He didn't know why_ _but as he walked away despite what logic was telling him apart of him felt that_ _Carly was alive somewhere._

~**~**~**~

 _Letting out a moan_ _Carly blinks her eyes opens and frowns as she takes in her surroundings. She_  
 _had no idea where she was or how she got there since her last memoires were_ _trying to escape the car as it flooded with water_ "Brody" _Carly calls out into the room hoping that_ _Brody had come to her rescue like he always did for her in the past._

"Good you're awake I was starting to worry about you" _A man with gray hair utters out as he opens the door and walks into the_ _room_

"Who are you?" _Carly demands as she sits up_ _with a groan since her head and arm was killing her._

"Better question would be who exactly are you, Caroline Benson?" _the man asks as he approaches her_

"You know my name?" _Carly asks confused as the_ _man sits down on the chair that was beside the bed she was in_

"Your name has been plastered all over the TV along with your picture so that's how I know your name. Cops believe you died and you would have if I hadn't decided to brave the storm that was starting and stayed on the river longer and continued to fish. You're lucky I found you in the water when I did or you would have surly died."

"Why didn't you call the cops and tell them you found me?" _Carly questions as she places her hand onto her forehead feeling the_ _bandage that was around her head like a headband_

"You mumbled no cops before passing out on my boat. So tell me Caroline Benson who are you and why don't you want the cops to find you?"

"I'm nobody special and I'm not hiding out from the cops. I have no record"

"Oh I know I googled you after I came home and found out your name. I just found it an odd request for you to ask for no cops when you're not hiding out from the law"

"I don't trust the cops in Port Charles" _Carly_ _comments before asking_ "My friend was driving the car did he make it out alive? Did you find him too?"

"I'm sorry I only saw you but uh the cops did find your friend and well I hate to break it to you but he didn't make it"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _Carly screams out as tears stream down_ _her face as she begins to sob_

"Hey it's going to be okay" _the man says as he_ _places his hand onto Carly's shoulder hating that this poor young woman was_ _getting so upset over his death._ "You'll get through this. You're strong I can tell. It's a miracle you even survived the fall. Things look bad now but you survived the fall for a reason"

"It should have been me" _Carly cries out_ _since all the mess was her doing. Brody as usual was just trying to make things_ _better for her._ "It should have been me not him" _Carly repeats as she sobs uncontrollably_

"I'm sure faith kept you alive for a reason" _the old man tells her hating to see such a young women wish for death after_ _being saved by a miracle._

 _Standing up from his_ _chair the man states_ "I think I have some clothes from my late wife that might fit you. I bet you will feel much better in them"

 _Wiping her tears_ _Carly calls out to the old man who had saved her_ "What's your name?"

"I'm Doctor Stanley Anderson"

"You're a doctor?" _Carly questions shocked_

"Retired doctor, yes which proves that faith has something important stored for you in  
your future." _He comments since he was_ _able to stitch her arm back up and stitch the gash she got on her forehead by the_ _accident._ "I'll be right back with my wife's old clothes"

"Doctor Anderson"

 _Stopping in his_ _tracks he glances back at Carly as he tells her_ "Call me Stanley"

"Thank you" _Carly tells him with tears in her_ _eyes_

"You're welcome. Oh I put some painkillers for you by the nightstand with a water bottle. You should take two I'm sure your head and arm is killing you" _Stanley tells her before disappearing down_ _the hall of the cabin Carly was in that had a nice view of the river that_ _Stanley_ _had saved Carly from._

 _Blinking her eyes_ _closed Carly lets out a frustrated scream as tears rolled down her cheeks as_  
 _she cries out_ "I'm soooooooooo sorry Brody. I'm sooooooooooooooooorry!"

~**~**~**~

 _Well that's all for_ _now. I_ _hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed. It_  
 _encourages me to write._

 _Take care_


	6. Chapter 6

Vengeance  
Chapter 6

 _A part_ _of Sonny wanted to forget. He wanted to forget everything he knew about_ _Caroline Benson that way his life would be back to normal. He wanted to go back_ _in time where the only person he truly cared about was himself, Jason and his business._ _He still couldn't understand how a stranger who had betrayed him could have_ _such a powerful effect on him._

 _Logically_ _it made no sense for him to worry about Carly and pray to God that she was a_ _survivor like the rest of the Spencer's are. He should want nothing to do with_ _Carly. She made him look like a fucking idiot so why couldn't he get his mind_ _off her? It's not like they had this epic love story. They weren't even in love_ _  
_ _and yet his heart didn't want to let Carly go. A part of him kept telling him_ _that he needed to find Carly which is why he had ordered his men to knock at_ _every house near the waterfront of the cliff in hopes Carly had gone to one of the houses in need of help._

 _Pushing_ _the penthouse door open Jason spots Sonny by the veranda windows with a half_ _empty glass of alcohol in his hands_ "Benny called and told me you ordered the men to keep looking for Carly"

"That's right" _Sonny_ _simply states; not caring what Jason thought_

 _Making_ _his way towards his best friend Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he goes on to_ _say_ "I thought you agreed it was pointless to keep looking"

"I gave the orders to stop looking in the waters" _Sonny points out since the second he gave_ _the orders to stop the search he regretted his words as his gut told him to_ _keep looking. His gut was usually right so he ordered his men to go door to_ _door in hopes they would find a sign Carly had made it out alive._

"This woman betrayed you Sonny. Hell her friend shot me in the arm! Why are you wasting manpower on this? You know there is no way she made it out alive so why keep looking?" _Jason asks confused as to why Sonny cared about this woman he never really knew_ _so much. It was unlike Sonny to care especially once he was betrayed._

"Because I need to find her and you should know better than anyone that a Spencer can pretty much survive anything" _Sonny answers him before drinking down the rest of his drink. He_ _didn't really know why he so desperately needed to find her himself but he knew_ _that he wouldn't be able to get any rest until he found her._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Wearing_ _a pair of jeans that was a little too big for her and a black t-shirt Carly_ _leaned against the wall; looking out the window which had a view of the waters_ _that almost killed her. With tears streaming down her face she wonders to_ _herself if Sonny was missing her. She knew logically he was probably overjoyed_ _  
_ _that she was "dead" but a part of her hoped that there was a little part of him_ _that felt bad that she was gone._

 _It was_ _weird but this man she hardly knew that wanted her dead she found herself_ _wishing she could be back in his arms. She never felt a connection like she did_ _with Sonny before. It was like she knew him for a lifetime and yet he was_ _practically a stranger to her. She was truly alone now. Brody was dead and_ _Sonny if he knew she was alive would kill her._

 _Seeing_ _a man walking up towards the front door under the lit porch of the house in the_ _pouring rain Carly frowns as she walks away from the window and makes her way_ _towards the bedroom door._

 _Opening_ _the door she walks down the hallway until she hears voices coming from_ _downstairs. Staying out of eyesight Carly leans herself against the wall as she_ _listens in on Stanley and his guest…._

"Do you know what time it is?!" _Stanley questions annoyed_

"I know I'm sorry but I'm looking for this woman. Her name is Caroline Benson but she goes by Carly Benson. Have you seen her? She was in a car accident and my boss Sonny Corinthos is looking for her?"

 _Blinking_ _her eyes shut Carly silently prays that Stanley doesn't give her up since she_ _knew that this guy worked for Sonny. He probably wanted to make sure she was_ _dead or he would finish the job he intended on doing to her._

"Never laid eyes on her"

"Are you sure?"

"I think I would remember seeing a pretty face like hers if I had seen it before. I may be old but I'm not too old not to remember a pretty looking woman" _Stanley comments_

 _Breathing_ _out a sigh of relief Carly blinks her eyes back open pleased that Stanley_ _hadn't given her up to Sonny Corinthos guard._

"Well if you see her please use this contact card and call me back. My boss Sonny Corinthos will be more than willing to pay for any information leading to finding her"

"If I see her I'll be happy to let you know"

"Thank you"

 _Hearing_ _the front door shut closed Carly waits a few seconds before making her way_ _towards the staircase. As she glances down at Stanley from on top of the_ _staircase he looks back at her while saying…_

"I guess that explains why you didn't want the cops involved because you knew Sonny Corinthos would find you if the cops had you. I wouldn't trust the cops either to keep you safe from him because rumors have it he has cops on his payroll. "

"Don't worry I won't be staying so you don't have to worry about Sonny coming after you" _Carly_ _states as she walks down the staircase_

"Leaving now will be a stupid move for more than one reason. As a doctor I'm telling you, you need to rest after the fall you took. And if you don't want to stay for medical reasons leaving now Sonny's men will surly spot you since I'm assuming he has more than one guy looking for you"

"If I stay here I'm putting you in danger" _Carly points out since Brody had died just_ _because he wanted to save her._

"No one would suspect you being here since we have no previous ties so Sonny Corinthos guard has no reason not to believe me"

"Why are you doing this?" _Carly questions since it made no sense for him to want to risk his life_ _for a woman he doesn't know_

"I'm a doctor that's what I do. I save people's lives" _he simply explains; he also found himself_ _liking her. She was the kind of girl he imagined his daughter would have grown_ _to become if she hadn't died of cancer years ago. She was blonde with curly_ _hair like Carly and like his late wife she was a little trouble maker that he_ _missed so much. She had died at the age of five but even with the cancer she_ _was always a little fireball._

"This is going beyond the call of duty"

"Maybe I'm just a good guy"

"I haven't met too many of those in my lifetime" _Carly sighs out_

"We are a rare species" _he_ _smirks_

"I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for all your help"

"You want to repay me. Go get some rest and let yourself heal. You're safe here Sonny Corinthos won't be coming here to find you."

"Thank you" _Carly_ _softly says as she pulls him into a hug_

"You're welcome"

 _Pulling_ _away from him Carly promises_ "I don't know how but one day I will repay you for your kindness"

"I told you already all I want is for you to rest so you can heal; so go back upstairs and rest"

"Alright" _Carly nods_ _before walking away from him and making her way towards the staircase_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The sun_ _was out and the birds were chirping as the a new day started when all Sonny_ _wanted to do was go back to yesterday before Big Sal entered his penthouse and_ _gave him the news of Carly's betrayal. Jason was on his couch sleeping which_ _was fine by him since he was sick and tired of hearing his opinion on Carly. He_ _  
_ _had drunk through most of his alcohol and it had yet to make him forget about_ _the woman he was supposed to hate. Leaning_ _his head against the wall as he sat on the penthouse floor he lets out a heavy_ _sigh since none of his men had reported finding Carly yet._

 _"_ Where are you Carly?" _he asks softly as his_ _eyes look out the terrace window._

 _His_ _head turns towards the penthouse door as he hears it being opened._

 _Walking_ _inside the penthouse Johnny states "_ The guys knocked on every door by the river boss and no one has seen Carly" _  
_  
"They need to keep looking" _Sonny orders_

"The men are wet and-"

 _Standing_ _up Sonny yells out_ "I SAID KEEP LOOKING!"

 _Blinking_ _his eyes open Jason sits up as he hears Sonny yelling out to Johnny to keep_ _looking._

 _Pointing_ _his finger at Jason who glances at him_ "And I don't want to hear anything from you either!"

"I'll tell the guys" _Johnny_ _states before walking back out of the penthouse as Sonny storms off towards the_ _  
_ _kitchen_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason gets up from off the couch and makes his way towards the_ _penthouse door knowing his friend wasn't going to be content until he saw_ _Carly's dead body with his own eyes. He still couldn't understand why Sonny_ _gave a damn about her but the spell Carly had cast onto his best friend was_ _  
_ _obviously stronger than he first thought for him to feel this way considering_ _she robbed him and played him for a fool._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Watching_ _Stanley as he took a sip of his morning coffee Carly asks_ "Aren't you curious to know what happened between Sonny and I?"

 _Placing_ _his cup of coffee onto the table he states_ "I have no right to ask you about your personal life. I'm not your father so I don't want to pry into your personal affairs. Whatever went down between you and Sonny Corinthos is between you and him."

"You're not even a little curious?" _Carly asks_

"Do you want to talk about it?" _Stanley asks back_

"No not really but I owe you an explanation" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"You owe me nothing but rest so you can heal properly" _Noticing Carly's eyes zone in on the front_ _page of the morning paper that was beside him Stanley questions_ "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" _Carly nods her_ _head before taking a bite out of the toast Stanley had made for her; trying not_ _  
_ _to break down at the sight of Brody's driver's license picture on the front_ _page of the newspaper declaring his death along with her own._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Tossing_ _the morning paper that dare to declare Carly dead without even finding her body_ _  
_ _first Sonny yells into his cellphone_ "Benny I don't care! Everything gets put on hold until we find Carly! And Stan better locate the son of a bitch who drove Carly's car off the road! I want every repair shop questioned because there is no fucking way I'm going to entrust the PCPD with this case! I want  
the bastard who is responsible for this found so I can make him fucking pay for this!"

 _As_ _Benny reassures him that he will make sure everyone follows orders Sonny shuts_ _his phone and shoves it back into his pants pockets. Glancing down at Carly's_ _picture that was on the front page of the news Sonny angrily kicks the trash_ _can by his desk; sending the contents flying into the air before crashing onto_ _the other side of the penthouse._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _With_ _his clothes dishevel and his hair a wild mess AJ makes his way into the PCPD_ _spotting Taggert at his desk eating a doughnut_ "Taggert"

 _Tossing_ _his half eaten doughnut onto his desk Taggert utters out_ "You look like hell"

"I'm here to report a crime. Some low life stole my car last night and I want it back" _AJ declares_

"Someone stole your car?"

"Yeah. That's what I said didn't I? And unlike your car my car is actually worth a pretty penny so I want my car found and the punk who took it brought to justice"

 _Shaking_ _his head Taggert hands him a piece of paper_ "Here you go fill out this police report and hand it to the clerk at the front desk"

"That's it?!"

"Yeah" _Taggert nods_ _before grabbing the rest of his doughnut and eating it._

"Figures Sonny and Jason always get away with their crimes" _AJ grumbles out as he takes the form and_ _walks away from Taggert's desk; silently hoping that the cops will find his_ _abandon car and believe whoever drove that woman and man who were declared dead_ _was the person who stole his car._

 _He_ _wasn't heartless he felt bad for the man and the woman who died but he also_ _needed to look out for himself and if anyone found out about what he did his_ _life would be over._

 _~**~**~**~_

"I'm going to go to the store and buy you a wig and some clothes because if you want  
to get out of port Charles without being noticed you're going to need a disguise" _Stanley states as Carly looked_ _out the window_

 _Turning_ _his way Carly softly says_ "Thank you"

"Where do you plan on going once you leave town?"

"I have to go back to Florida to get a few things then who knows" _Carly comments she also planned on making_ _Big Sal pay for telling Sonny the truth._

"Would you like anything else?"

"No you're doing more than enough for me"

"I'll be back soon" _Stanley comments before_ _walking towards the front door_

 _As_ _Stanley walks out the door Carly silently vows to get payback on all who_ _  
_ _wronged her and Brody. She wasn't sure how but she would also find a way to_ _make her birth mother suffer._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse Bobbie glances at Sonny who was sitting on the couch with a_ _  
_ _bottle of rum in his hands_ "Sonny"

"Bobbie what brings you by?" _Sonny questions her_ _before taking a sip out of the rum bottle._

"I have a box in my car that Max is going to bring up for you. I don't know if Carly had any family or not but if you don't locate them I figured you would probably want to hold on to the belongings I found in Carly's room above Kelly's." _Bobbie explains_

"Oh"

 _Making_ _her way closer towards him Bobbie goes on to say_ "What is puzzling about this sad situation are the suitcases they found in the rental car. I wonder where Carly was going with that young man. I mean she was supposed to start work at GH on Monday so why did it appear that she was leaving town?"

"I wouldn't know" _Sonny sighs out heavily_ _since he wasn't about to explain to Bobbie that Carly was running away in hopes_ _to save her life for her mistake in crossing him._

 _Sitting_ _down on the couch by Sonny, Bobbie goes on to say_ "I guess everything about this situation is so surreal. I mean I hardly even spoke to her and I don't know why but I felt this connection to her and now that she's gone-"

 _Cutting_ _her off Sonny states_ "She's not dead"

"Sonny the pap-"

"I don't care what the papers or anyone says she's not dead! I don't know where she is but my gut is telling me she's alive somewhere Bobbie and I'm not going to give up looking for her until I find her" _Sonny utters out as Max walks into the penthouse with the box Bobbie_ _packed of Carly's belongings…_

"Boss where do you want me to put the box?" 

"Put it in the guest room" _Sonny orders out as_ _he stands up from off the couch; still clutching the bottle of rum in his hand._ _  
_  
 _As_ _Sonny walks over towards the terrace doors Bobbie tries to get Sonny to face_ _reality_ "If Carly had made it out of the crash alive don't you think she would have made contact with you or even the police to let everyone know she was alive?"

"Maybe she has a reason to stay hidden from the public eye"

"What reason could she possibly have?" _Bobbie_ _asks since it made no sense for Carly to make people believe she died in the_ _crash when she was alive._

"Who knows like you pointed out we hardly know her. Maybe she has skeletons in her  
closet that came out to bite her in the ass so she's making people believe she died"

"Oh Sonny" _Bobbie sighs out heavily since he_ _was obviously in denial about the fact Carly had died so he was making up these theories to keep her alive instead of facing the truth._

"I don't mean to be rude Bobbie but I really want to be alone right now"

"Sure. Take care of yourself Sonny" _Bobbie calls_ _out to him as Max descends the staircase_

"I don't want any more visitors unless it's someone telling me they found Carly" _Sonny calls out to Max as Bobbie leaves the_ _penthouse_

"I'll let the guys know" _Max utters out as he_ _leaves the penthouse_

 _As Max_ _shuts the penthouse door behind him Sonny takes a huge gulp out of the rum_ _bottle he held in his hands._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Frowning_ _Jason glances at the car that looked a lot like AJ's car that was parked a few_ _feet away from the cliff near the shore; which wasn't there the night before._ _The car's bumper and headlights were busted like it had hit another car._ _Pulling out his cellphone Jason calls Stan. After a few rings Jason utters out_ _  
_ _into the phone as he walks around towards the back of the car…_ "Hey Stan I need you to run a plate for me"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I hope you like this chapter as well. As always all feedback is_ _  
_ _welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take_ _care_


	7. Chapter 7

Vengeance

Chapter 7

"I can't believe you let someone steal your car! Do you realize how much that car costs?!" _Edward huffs out to AJ as he sat_ _on the couch in the living room._

"It wasn't my fault someone stole it" _AJ_ _defends himself_

"That's right father it could have happened to anyone." _Alan comes to AJ defense since his father was always ragging on AJ._

"Forget the car! You were drinking AJ! How the hell can you go to a bar after what  
happened to Jason?!" _Monica chimes in_ _since she could care less about the car it was his drinking that worried her_ _since because of his drinking Jason was now Jason Morgan killing people instead_ _of saving people by becoming a doctor._

 _Walking into the_ _living room Jason gazes at AJ as he simply questions after he heard Monica_ _  
_ _bring up his drinking_ "You were drinking last night?"

"Jason! What bring you by honey?" _Monica smiles_ _brightly up at him_

"Hey son!" _Alan grins; please to see his son_ _since Jason didn't normally come over to the mansion to visit with them._

"Of course he was drinking! The boy is weak and stupid! I can't believe you let someone steal that car!" _Edward huffs out_ _annoyed since AJ was a screw up from the day he was born._

"My son isn't stupid or weak Edward!" _Monica_ _screams out_

"Father he's dealing with an addiction which isn't easy to deal with." _Alan explains since he knew that AJ always_ _felt pressure by Edward which didn't help with his addiction problem._

"AJ's car was stolen?" _Jason asks as he walks_ _into the living from the porch doors._

"Yes! It was stolen!" _Edwards repeats before_ _going on to tell Monica and Alan_ "And if you would stop babying AJ maybe he would man up instead of being the town drunk!" 

"We do NOT baby him!" _Monica and Alan shout_ _out in union at Edward_

"I found AJ's car" _Jason announces with a_ _heavy sigh; wishing they would all shut up since their bickering was annoying_ _to him._

"You did! That a boy! I hope you taught whoever took that car a lesson" _Edward smiles at Jason as AJ rolls his eyes_ _at his grandfather since to Edward like the rest of the family saw Jason as the_ _golden boy while he was the "loser"._

"No one was around the car when I found it. But I'm pretty sure whoever was driving  
the car last night was the person who hit the other car that fell off the cliff; killing two people last night. " _Jason_ _remarks as his eyes gazes intensely at AJ._

"Oh dear god! I heard about that young man and woman and how their car fell off the  
cliff. How sad. They were so young." _Monica_ _remarks_

"I'm just happy AJ was nowhere near his car when that thief took his car." _Alan remarks_

"Yes it's sad about that young woman and man. May god bless their young souls….so  
how bad was the damage to the car?" _Edward_ _asks_

"The front bumper was pretty banged up from hitting the other car but I doubt the  
PCPD will be handing the car over to you anytime soon since its apart of a murder investigation" _Jason states with_ _his eyes still glued on AJ who was oddly not saying too much._

"Well perhaps it's for the best. Maybe if AJ had to walk around for a while he will  
learn not to get his car stolen" _Edward_ _remarks as he leaves the living room_

"Jason it was nice seeing you son but Monica and I need to get to GH" _Alan comments as he grabs his medical bag_ _that was on the coffee._

"It was nice seeing you honey" _Monica smiles_ _as she pulls Jason into a quick hug before leaving the living room with Alan._

"You can go ahead and leave now that your proven yourself to be the golden boy yet  
again for finding my stolen car" _AJ_ _states as he stands up from the couch and heads towards the mini bar._

 _Before AJ could pour_ _himself a drink Jason takes him off guard as he grabs him by the shoulders and_ _slams his body against the wall by the doorway_ " **IF** I find out you were behind the wheel of your car when it crashed into the other car causing two deaths you're going to wish your car had fallen off the cliff as well because once Sonny gets his hand on the person who killed that woman who was in that car he's going to make them suffer."

"I didn't do it" _AJ spats out as he tried to_ _push Jason off him to no success_

"For your sake you better be telling me the truth _"_ _Jason remarks as he lets his hold on AJ go_

"Why does Sonny care so much about the accident anyways?" _AJ questions curiously since he knew that Sonny preferred brunettes_

"Because that woman mattered to him and Sonny is very protective of the people he cares  
about" _Jason honestly states. He may not understand_ _how Sonny could still care about a woman who betrayed him especially since he_ _hardly knew her but he somehow had fallen for Caroline Benson AKA Caroline_ _Spencer much to his dismay._

"Well you can tell that goon of a boss of yours that I had nothing to do with the  
accident because my car was stolen"

"Sonny is not a goon. He's a man of honor and he got what he has from hard work,  
unlike you who still lives with his mommy and daddy; jobless." _Jason_ _states before walking about from AJ and heading towards the porch doors._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

_"_ Is something wrong with the wig?" _Stanley questions as he_ _  
_ _notices the displease look across Carly's face._

"No, its fine it's just uh…my biological mother has red hair and to say I hate her  
is an understatement. But it's going to be fine it's not like I have to wear it for the rest of my life." _Carly explains_

"I'm sorry I didn't know your mother was a redhead"

"Like I said its fine. I really shouldn't complain anyways after everything you've done for me because I really am grateful for everything you've done. I was just taken off guard by the red wig."

"I didn't do much"

"Are you kidding me? You not only saved my life but you risked your own by lying to Sonny's men and by helping me leave town"

"Mr. Corinthos men have no reason to suspect me of lying so my life is not in danger but I am worried about you"

"Don't be, like you said I survived for a reason and I'm going to fulfill that reason" _Carly declares as she silently vows to_ _make Big Sal pay for telling Sonny the truth which lead to Brody's death._

 _"_ I'm going to make you some sandwiches. You have a long bus ride home and you need all the nutrition you can get to recover from your injuries" _Stanley comments before making his way towards the kitchen._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _As Jason walks into_ _the penthouse Sonny spats out_ "MAX I told you NO visitors!" 

"It's okay Max" _Jason comments as he shuts the_ _penthouse door while Sonny drinks down his drink._

"I don't need a babysitter so get the fuck out!" _Sonny growls out_

"I'm not here to babysit you. There's been a development that you should be made aware of" _Jason comments back_

"On Carly?" _Sonny questions back since that's_ _the only thing he really cared about right now. He despised her for stabbing_ _him in the back and yet all he could think about was how much his heart was_ _breaking over the thought of losing her._

"Sort of. I found the car who hit her. It was reported stolen but I found the car oddly by the scene of the accident."

"Most people don't ditch their car at the scene of the crime. I want Stan on this! I need to know who that car belonged to so I can find the mother fucker who drove Carly's car off the cliff"

"It's already done. It was AJ's car Sonny but he claims he wasn't in it at the time. He says someone stole it from him."

"And you believe that drunken bastard brother of yours?! The guy is known to drink  
and drive! Look at what he did to you Jason!" _Sonny questions as he stands up from off the couch and heads towards_ _his desk to grab his gun_

 _"_ You're right AJ is a drunken loser but he might be innocent in this" _Jason remarks as he watches Sonny pull out his gun from his desk_ _drawer_

"AJ isn't innocent of anything!" _Sonny_ _remarks as he loads his gun in front of Jason._

"Look I could care less about AJ but my family does so I'm asking you as a favor to  
just back off AJ until I look into his story. I promise you if he's responsible for driving Carly and her friend off that cliff he's all yours and I won't do anything to stop you from making AJ pay for what he did if he did it"

 _Placing his gun on_ _top of his desk Sonny yells out_ "FINE! But only as a favor to you  
Jason but you better look into this quick because I'm telling you right now if AJ is responsible for this he will fucking wish for death once I get through with him!"

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Walking into The_ _Oasis a bar AJ sometimes went to since too many people knew him at Jakes and he_ _didn't want word to spread even more then it was about his drinking ways he_ _spots Coleman cleaning up the bar_

"Hey man if you're looking for a hookup you should have come last night. All the  
pretty girls already hooked up with the best strippers last night" _Coleman greets him; not at all stunned to_ _see Jason Morgan stop by since he just got paid a visit by AJ Quartermaine who_ _  
_ _gave him a nice payoff to destroy the surveillance camera he had of AJ driving_ _off with his car last night clearly drunk out of his mind._

"I'm here about AJ Quartermaine. Did he stop by here last night?" _Jason questions_

"Yeah he was here alright. He drank the night away and felt up one of my girls which  
got him a nice smack in the face. He was so drunk out of his mind he laughed it off and stumbled out of here"

"So you saw he was drunk out of his mind and let him drive off?" _Jason asks_

"Hey man it was a busy night I had other things to do then babysit that loser, but he actually didn't drive away he came back inside and told me someone took his ride. I offer to call the cops but he decline he said the PCPD were dumber then dirt which is why you and Sonny were roaming free. After which he stumbled his way back out of here and I'm guessing he went home" _Coleman explains_

_"_ You have cameras outside in the parking lot. I want to see them _" Jason remarks since he wanted proof of AJ's innocents and IF someone_ _stole his car he wanted to see who did._

"No can do man. I'm sorry to tell you but my cameras were out of order last night.  
You just missed my repair man who fixed the cameras so I don't have any footage of what may have happened last night" _Coleman_ _lies since he destroyed the tape as AJ watched him doing after AJ coughed up_ _the green_

 _Letting out a_ _frustrated sigh Jason utters out_ "I hope you're telling me the truth because if I find out otherwise I will deal with you like I deal with anyone who crosses the Corinthos organization"

"Hey man I have no beef with you or your boss. In fact I have nothing but respect  
for Mr. Corinthos so if I could help you out I would. I have no reason to lie for that drunken bastard"

"Fine" _Jason nods as he silently plans to pay a_ _visit to_ _The Oasis later tonight so he can speak with Coleman's_ _strippers and see if they had anything to add since he never trusted Coleman._

 _Coleman had a_ _reputation after all to be shady as hell but so far he never dared to cause_ _  
_ _trouble by allowing drugs being pushed at his club from Sorel's men and he_ _always paid on time for protection to the Corinthos organization._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Later that night_ _wearing the red wig that Stanley bought for her along with a black skirt with a_ _dark purple blouse Carly clutches a large black tote bag in her hands and lets_ _out a sigh of relief since it didn't appear Sonny's men had spotted her._ _Thankfully for her Sonny's men stood out like a sore thumb since they were all_ _dressed in suites and ties which wasn't the norm for a bus stop so she did her_ _best to avoid them._

 _Sitting down at a_ _seat in the middle of the bus on the edge of the row since she didn't want to_ _  
_ _risk Sonny's men seeing her through the window Carly fights back her tears_ _knowing that her life will never be the same now that Brody wasn't in it. She_ _had no one now to count on but herself. She knew she was a strong person but it_ _was always comforting to know that Brody had her back no matter what. Now_ _whatever trouble comes her way she had to fight it off on her own. She had to_ _also live without Sonny; a man she hardly knew but her heart longed for._

_As the bus drives_ _away from the bus stop Carly exhales sharply as she leaves Port Charles behind_ _her…for now._

 _~~**~~**~~**~~_

 _Well that's all for_ _now. I hope you_ _enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and_ _very much appreciated; it encourages me to write_

 _Take care_


	8. Chapter 8

Vengeance  
 _Chapter 8_

 _A_ _week had passed by and it had been a hellish week at that. Not only had he_ _finally given up hope on finding Carly alive but now there was trouble brewing._ _Not for him but for Big Sal. Big Sal's headquarters had been hit hard. Someone_ _had torched his operation and had gotten his men into a whole lot of trouble._

 _Someone_ _had been tipping off the cops about his men going to local hookers. Sure it_ _wasn't a big crime like murder but it was a hassle; a hassle that Big Sal had_ _the nerve to blame him for. Big Sal believed that his bad fortune was because_ _he was lashing out at him for telling him the truth about Carly, but truth be_ _told he didn't do much lately but drink in hopes to forget the woman who had_ _betrayed him…not that it matter how much he drank the woman haunted him in his_ _sleep and while he was awake. There was just simply no way of forgetting_ _Caroline Benson AKA Caroline Spencer._

"Big Sal wants proof the Corinthos organization isn't behind his bad luck" _Jason informs Sonny who held a bottle of booze in_ _his hand as he stood unshaven by the veranda windows_

"My word should be enough!" _Sonny snaps out_ _annoyed_

"You word was enough **before** _..."_

"Before what?!" _Sonny yells out annoyed that_ _Jason was standing in his HOME telling him his word was somehow not good enough_ _now!_

"Before word got out you had fallen for Carly" _Jason admits since Big Sal was under the impression all his adversity was due_ _to Sonny's broken heart._ "Big Sal wants the Corinthos organization to prove that we aren't behind it by helping him find the true culprit"

"So in other words he wants MY organization to do his work for him! He wants me to waste MY manpower on his problems because he's too stupid to figure out who his true enemy is!" _Sonny growls out before_ _taking a gulp of the liquor he was clutching in his hands._

"It will avoid a war" _Jason points out since_ _Sonny wasn't in the right frame of mind to go to war right now. His focus was_ _on Carly and not on business._

 _Slinging_ _his bottle across the room Sonny shouts out "_ IF THAT MOTHER FUCKER WANTS A PIECE OF ME, THEN BRING IT THE FUCK ON!"

~**~**~**~

 _Back_ _in Florida Carly grins from afar as she watches Big Sal's personal parking_ _garage explode destroying all his very expensive car collection_

"Now we're even" _Carly whispers out to herself_ _proudly that she managed to pull everything off without her plans going astray._

 _Hearing_ _the sound of a motorcycle park a few feet behind her she turns around and_ _smiles at her reluctant partner she recruited in time._

 _Getting_ _off his bike he marches towards her as he tells her_ "NOW we're square! You hear me Carly!? I helped you withyour payback and now you keep your mouth shut about what you know about me!"

"A deal is a deal" _Carly nods_

"I can't believe you caught me during the heist I pulled on and threaten to rat me out, you know that can get me killed, right?!" _he grumbles out_

"I guess I was at the wrong place at the right time" _Carly smiles since she couldn't believe her luck when she saw this_ _fool she knew in high school having the balls to steal a drug shipment from a_ _local biker club._

"Whatever bitch! Just keep your mouth shut!" _He_ _huffs out before heading back towards his bike._

 _Turning_ _back around to look at the fire ball that was now Big Sal's car garage Carly_ _lets out a heavy sigh as she wonders what she was going to do now. There really_ _wasn't much else she could do to Big Sal after having her partner in crime help_ _her torch Big Sal's headquarters and now his garage. Sure it was amusing to see_ _Big Sal's men get cuffs slapped on them as they tried to buy tricks from the_ _local ho's but she needed to move on and find a way to live her life without_ _Big Sal or Sonny Corinthos ever finding out she was alive._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into the penthouse with a pained look across his face Benny announces as Max_ _  
_ _cleaned up the broken glass from the booze bottle Sonny had thrown across the_ _room…_

"Big Sal has been hit again boss. This time it was his baby…his car collection at his garage."

"Not my problem Benny" _Sonny states as he locks_ _eyes with Jason; giving him a warning look to keep his mouth shut because he_ _didn't want to hear it! He didn't care if Big Sal was gunning for him! He would_ _just kill the mother fucker and have Florida all to himself!_

"But sir..."

"I SAID NOT MY FUCKING PROBLEM BENNY!" _Sonny_ _screams out since Benny should know better than to talk back to him when he_ _made his decision clear._

"So you want me to tell Big Sal-"

"Tell Big Sal that IF my word isn't enough for him then he better get his shit together before he even thinks to come after me because I'll fucking crush him into dust!" _Sonny growls out before walking away_ _from Jason and Benny; heading towards the staircase to get away from them since_ _right now he rather deal with the ghost that haunted him then to deal with Big_ _Sal's problems._

~**~**~**~

 _Walking_ _into an old run down hotel she had been staying at Carly pulls out the chump_ _  
_ _change that she had left in her pockets. Payback was a pricey bitch but it was_ _money well spent. She had found money in Brody's old apartment after using the_ _key she knew he hid under a fake rock outside his apartment and used it to pay_ _for the room and the supplies to touch Big Sal's turf. Now she was pretty much_ _penniless; something that wasn't new to her since she grew up being pretty much_ _poor._

 _Walking_ _over towards the small table that was in her room Carly picks up the picture_ _frame she brought with her of her, Brody and Caroline. It was the last picture_ _they took together before Caroline's life was taken away from her._

 _As_ _tears stream down her cheeks she silently wished she had died along with Brody_ _during the crash that way she would be reunited with her best friends. But as_ _much as she wished she was with them she couldn't end her life. She didn't know_ _how but somehow she was going to make a better life for herself because that's_ _what both Caroline and Brody would want for her. They would want her to do the_ _things they didn't have the change to do because faith took them away too soon._ _  
_

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _month later Carly had managed to hold onto her hotel room by becoming a maid._ _Today was her day off which she was grateful for because she found herself_ _oddly feeling sick the last few days and it was hell. Thankful as a maid she_ _was always close to a toilet so she managed to always run in time to one_ _whenever her stomach was acting up. Since she was really starting to worry_ _about her health she was using her day off to go to the free client to get_ _herself checked out. She hoped whatever was upsetting her stomach wasn't_ _anything serious. She was pretty sure her stomach was rebelling against her due_ _to stress but as a nurse she knew it was always better to be safe than sorry._

"Well you're right, it's nothing too serious"

"So it's just stress right?" _Carly asks the doc_ _as he takes a seat by the bed she was now sitting on_

"Stress would explain your blood pressure being a little high yes, but you're stomach problems aren't due to stress" _he_ _informs her before going on to state with a smile across his face_ "Congratulations you're pregnant"

~**~**~**~

"He's going way too fast" _Johnny comments from_ _the docks while looking in his binoculars as Jason stood by him glancing into_ _his own binoculars._

"He's trying to forget" _Jason simply remarks; he_ _was concern for Sonny but he knew Sonny could handle himself on the water. As_ _he watches Sonny speed around the shoreline that was on the other side of the_ _docks he silently wonders if Sonny was still looking for any signs that Carly_ _had survived the crash….or maybe he was looking for her dead body which he doubted._ _Sonny had said the right words to him. He had admitted that there was no way_ _Carly survived that crash after a while but he knew despite what his friend_ _said a part of Sonny probably still hoped that Carly had survived the crash._

"Still no word on who really stole AJ's car?" _Johnny_ _asks as he glances towards Jason._

"No" _Jason sighs out heavily as he silently_ _hoped for AJ's sake he was telling the truth about not being behind that car_ _when it caused Carly's car to go off the cliff. He didn't care for AJ but he_ _knew his grandmother did and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her_

"The boss is getting impatient especially since the cops confirmed that AJ's car was the one who hit Carly's rental car" _Johnny_ _notes_

"I know" _Jason remarks since he knew better than_ _anyone that Sonny's wanted payback on the person who killed Carly._

~**~**~**~

"Test me again!" _Carly orders out in a panic tone of voice since she_ _couldn't be…preg-nant…It was just ONE time! ONE time! No fucking way could she_ _be pregnant with Sonny's child!_

"I take it that this wasn't a planned pregnancy" _the_ _doctor comments_

"You think?! Look I'm NOT pregnant! You're wrong! There **has** to be a mistake"

"There's no mistake"

"I **NEED** to take the test again!" _Carly states since it wasn't supposed to be this_ _way!_

 _She_ _wasn't supposed to fall pregnant after one time! I mean who the hell falls_ _pregnant after one time?!_

 _Okay_ _maybe some people do but not like this! Not when the baby's daddy wanted you_ _dead._

"I assure you there was no mistake"

 _Reaching_ _her hand out towards her doctor she grabs onto his tie and pulls him towards_ _  
_ _her. Giving him a deadly look she orders out_ "LOOK I **SAID** give me another fucking **TEST**!"

"You…you…see right there… that's hormones" _the_ _doctor states which he instantly regrets as Carly pulls his tie upwards_ _chocking him a little…_ "OH-Okay….okay I'll test you a-gain now let go…let go!"

 _Letting_ _her grip on his tie go, Carly softly says_ "Thank you"

~**~**~**~

"So how was your boat ride boss?" _Johnny_ _questions as Sonny glares back at him_

"Shut up!" _Sonny growls out since he didn't_ _appreciate the fact that Jason and Johnny were watching him like he was some_ _fucking kid. He didn't need a babysitter!_

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh since Sonny was almost impossible to deal with since Carly had_ _  
_ _died Jason suggests_ "Maybe you should go to the island for a while"

"Why would I want to go there?" _Sonny questions_ _back_

"It might do you some good to get away from Port Charles" _Jason points out_

"You know what you're right. I should leave Port Charles. In fact call the pilot tell him to get the plane ready"

"Really?" _Jason asks stunned since he didn't_ _think that Sonny would be so willing to leave Port Charles without a fight_

"Yeah I think it's time I go to Florida" _Sonny_ _remarks causing Jason to exhale sharply_

"Florida?" _Johnny asks concern since he knew_ _that Big Sal believed that Sonny was behind the hits he took last month._

"That's right. I think it's time Big Sal and I had a little chat" _Sonny declares before walking away from them_

~**~**~**~

 _As_ _the bus drove out of Florida Carly blinks her eyes shut as she silently wonders_ _  
_ _if this was her dumbest move ever. She was taking a risk, a HUGE risk that is_ _to go back to Port Charles and tell the world she was indeed alive but it was a_ _risk she felt she needed to take._

 _Carly_ _hated living on the run. She wanted to be able to be out in the open and not_ _  
_ _have to look over her shoulder. She wanted her blonde hair back that she had_ _dyed brown in hopes Big Sal or Sonny's men in Florida wouldn't spot her. She_ _just wanted all the running to stop. Besides as much as Sonny may hate her for_ _stealing a few jewels which was chump change to him she hoped he wouldn't be able to kill the mother of his unborn child especially since rumors had it_ _despite all the blood on his hands he valued family._

 _Going_ _back to Port Charles would also help her get vengeance back on her birth_ _mother. She also needed to figure out who caused the car crash so she could_ _make them suffer. The person who was driving the car cost her, her best friend_ _and she was going to make damn sure whoever was responsible was sent straight_ _to hell one way or another._

 _Sitting_ _in the jet Jason watches as Sonny held his gun in his hand; starring down at it_ _  
_ _with a deadly look across his face. Shaking his head Jason states_ "She's not even worth it!" 

"What?" _Sonny looks up at him_

"Carly! She's not worth all of this shit! The woman stabbed you in the fucking back Sonny and made you look like a damn fool!" _Jason spats out since he couldn't understand why Sonny had fallen for this_ _woman so hard and so fast._

"I KNOW what she did! I don't need to be fucking reminded about the fact she betrayed me!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed that Jason_ _was going off on him about Carly._

"Then why go to war with Big Sal?" _Jason asks_ _back since he knew Sonny wasn't going there in peace he wanted revenge on the_ _man who set the wheels in motion that put Carly on that road where that drunk driver hit her._

"You think I'm just going to sit back and let that fucker hit me first?!" _Sonny questions back since he knew damn well that_ _Big Sal blamed him for the hit he took last month._

"I can work on Big Sal before he does something stupid. We don't need a war Sonny" _Jason states_

"I disagree" _Sonny remarks as the plane's engine_ _starts to take off._

 _As_ _the plane starts to drive down the runway Sonny suddenly felt this weird_ _feeling in his gut. He couldn't explain why but he suddenly couldn't leave Port_ _Charles. Slamming his hand onto the intercom Sonny orders out_ "Stop the plane!"

 _Frowning_ _Jason asks "_ What's wrong?"

"We can't leave right now" _Sonny states as he_ _places his gun onto the table in front of him._

"Why not?" _Jason asks confused as the pilot cuts_ _the engine of the plane._

"I don't know…I just can't leave I have this gut feeling that just hit me that if I leave it will be a big mistake" _Sonny_ _tells him as he unbuckles his seatbelt._

~**~**~**~

 _A_ _little while later as Jason shuts the penthouse door Johnny questions_ "How's the boss?"

"I'm not sure" _Jason responds since this wasn't_ _like Sonny's typical breakdowns he would have from time to time. He didn't know_ _why Sonny suddenly couldn't leave Port Charles but he was grateful for the save_ _since it gave him time to do damage control with Big Sal since before Carly_ _things were good between them and Big Sal's organization._

 _As_ _the penthouse door opens Johnny asks_ "Is there anything I can do boss?"

"No" _Sonny remarks as he walks past Jason and_ _Johnny needing to get out of the penthouse away from everything. He just wanted_ _to drive as far and fast as he could and be alone without feeling like his men_ _were "babysitting him"_

 _Just_ _as Sonny was about to slam his hand onto the elevator button it dings open. As_ _  
_ _he gazes inside the elevator his mouth falls open and for the first time in his_ _whole life probably he felt speechless._

 _Locking_ _eyes with the man who haunted her dreams in a naughty way at night Carly tries_ _  
_ _her best to hide the fear that was within her as she softly says his name…_

"Sonny"

~**~**~**~

 _Well_ _that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all_ _  
_ _feedback is welcomed and appreciated_

 _Take_ _care_


	9. Chapter 9

Vengeance  
 _Chapter 9_

 _Seeing_ _Carly standing before him was like a dream come true. He had hoped and prayed_ _for this day; to see her beautiful face again. A part of him was afraid to move_ _or speak in fear the Carly vision before him would disappear._

 _She_ _wasn't sure if her mind was playing games with her but she could have sworn she_ _saw love within his deep dark brown eyes that burnt through her soul. Maybe she_ _was_ _wrong? Maybe Sonny never wanted her dead after all? What was she saying! Of_ _course she wasn't wrong. Sonny Corinthos wasn't a forgiving man and everyone_ _knew it. Sonny Corinthos was a cold calculating man and if you wrong him there_ _was hell to pay. Sure he showed her a different side but that was before he_ _knew she betrayed him. He was a vengeful man and what she did was unforgivable_ _to him. He viewed her as the enemy, an enemy that suddenly appeared from the_ _dead which is why Jason Morgan was glaring at her in his stone cold famous_ _stare down._

"Damn she survived" _Johnny remarks stunned since everyone in Port Charles other than the boss believed that Carly had died along_ _with her partner in crime._

 _As_ _the doors ding and were about to close on them Sonny shouts out_ "NO!" _before reaching into the elevator and grabbing Carly's arm_ _yanking her into the hallway with them. As the elevator doors shuts closed_ _Sonny is taken off guard as Carly pushes him away from her while pulling out a_ _gun from her purse and pointing it at him_

"Stand back!" _Carly yells out in fear that Sonny_ _might hurt her before she could tell him about their baby._

 _His_ _joy turns to rage as she_ ** _dares_** _to_ _point a gun at him! As she points her gun at him he doesn't move an inch since_ _no woman or man for that matter was going to tell him what to do! Especially_ _not some blonde who stole from him! She was out of her fucking mind if she_ _thought she was in charge because she held a gun on him but he had to admit_ _Carly had more guts then most men had. Most men would have stayed in hiding and_ _certainly wouldn't dare to come to his home and pull a gun on him._

 _Noticing_ _Sonny's guard pulls out his own gun and point it at her Carly yells out as she_ _moves her aim away from Sonny towards Jason since she didn't want to hurt Sonny_ _but she had no problem in shooting Jason_

 _"_ Tell you guard to drop his gun or I will finish the job my best friend did on Jason at the warehouse"

"Johnny put the gun away!" _Sonny snaps out_ _annoyed by the whole fucking situation! As Johnny puts his gun away per his_ _orders Sonny goes on to tell Carly in a firm voice_ "Now give me your gun"

"You're in no position to give me orders; the person with the gun makes the rules" _Carly points out the obvious since there was_ _no way in hell she would give up the only power she had over him until she_ _figured out a way to tell Sonny she was carrying his child._

 _Sure she could just_ _blurt it out and tell him but she didn't want to tell him like this. Hell she_ _wished she didn't fall pregnant like this but as much as she wished things were_ _different between her and Sonny they weren't. A part of her was also still_ _scared that even with the truth out Sonny would still want her dead._

"Don't make me ask you again I'm not a patient man" _Sonny warns since if she didn't hand over the gun soon he was going to show her_ _who was really in charge and it wasn't HER!_

"Like I said you're not in charge right now"

"Yeah?" _Sonny questions as he steps into her personal_ _space causing Carly to back up as she yells out..._

"I said STAY back!" _Carly yells in a_ _somewhat panic voice while trying her best to keep her cool._

 _Glancing towards_ _Jason, Sonny laughs out_ "Isn't she just…" 

"A pain in the ass" _Jason comments with a_ _heavy sigh since Carly's reappearance was going to cause more harm than good to_ _Sonny and the business_

"No I would almost call it cute how naive she is" _Sonny remarks_

"Naive? You might want to look in the fucking mirror since you had no idea I was the one who robbed you until Big Sal opened his big fat mouth!" _Carly points out aggravated that Sonny was_ _trying to belittle her by calling her "cute" and naïve._

"I wouldn't go there with me right now if I were you" _Sonny cautions; getting angrier by the second that she would dare to_ _bring that up to him right now as she "held" him by gunpoint. Extending his_ _hand out Sonny orders out yet again in a tone voice that caused men before her_ _to pee in their pants_ "Give me your gun!"

"No!" _Carly yells out stubbornly since she_ _wasn't going to hand over her only protect from him._

"Don't be stupid!" _Sonny spats out since only a_ _fucking fool would dare to point their gun at him; especially a person Carly's_ _size and skill level with a gun._

 _Some might call Carly_ _brave for standing up against him and he couldn't deny she was but she was also_ _being very foolish right now to think that she could actually get the upper_ _hand on him_

"I said stay back Sonny!" _Carly yells out as_ _he advances towards her yet again._

"I take orders from no one!" _Sonny states as_ _he takes Carly off guard and makes a grab for Carly's hand and bangs it hard_ _against the wall._

"Ouch" _Carly yells out as he slams her hand_ _against the wall causing her to drop her gun onto the floor._

 _As the gun drops to_ _the floor Sonny tosses her onto his shoulders causing her purse to fly into the_ _air and marches his way towards his penthouse._

"Put me down you mother fucker!" _Carly yells_ _out to him as Johnny opens the penthouse door for Sonny_

"What did you do while you were in hiding stuff your face with junk food because you weigh more than before" _Sonny questions_ _with a grunt as he shifts her a little on his shoulder as he held her tightly_ _as she tried to break free from his hold_

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! IM NOT FATTER THAN I WAS BEFORE!" _Carly screams out that he would tell her she was heavier than before._ _Pregnant or not she wasn't heavier especially by the way she's been puking her_ _guts out these last few days!_

 _As Sonny advances_ _towards the couch Carly does her best to kick herself free from his hold while_ _uttering out_ "I said put me down!"

"You're in no position to be giving me orders woman" _Sonny points out as Jason walks into the penthouse and tosses her purse_ _onto his desk before tucking her gun inside the waistband of his jeans._

"You don't understand" _Carly sighs out heavily_ "This could…"

"This could what?" _Sonny questions wondering_ _where Carly was trying to go with this_

"It could hurt the baby" _Carly informs Sonny_ _causing Jason to let out a loud groan at her announcement_

 _Slowly placing Carly_ _back upright onto her feet in front of him Sonny locks eyes with her as he asks_ _stunned_ "What did you just say?"

"I'm pregnant" _Carly states before shoving him_ _against his shoulder while stating_ "And I haven't gained weight yet, you JERK!"

"I'm going to be a father" _Sonny mumbles out_ _to himself stunned that this was happening to him._

 _He always wanted to_ _be a father but he never dared hope that this day would come and he certainly_ _never imagined if this day ever did came that he would find out this way that_ _he was going to be a father for the first time. Everything was wrong about the_ _situation but yet somehow it felt right. It felt right to him that despite_ _everything that has happened that Carly of all people was going to be the_ _mother of his first born child._

"Oh come on Sonny! She's a liar! For all we know she's not really pregnant and is trying to scam you yet again" _Jason calls_ _out to his friend who was clearly falling for Carly despite all common sense._

 _He just prayed that_ _his hopes was reality because IF Carly really was pregnant with Sonny's child_ _he knew his best friend would take Carly as his wife which would be a total_ _disaster_

 _Glaring at Jason,_ _Carly tells him as she storms her way towards Jason_ "Not that this is any of your damn business but I am pregnant and I have proof from my doctor it's inside my purse"

 _Grabbing her purse_ _Jason opens it as Carly glares at him while Sonny makes his way over towards_ _them. Pulling out the piece of paper Jason tosses her purse back onto Sonny's_ _desk._

_As Jason opens the_ _piece of paper and lets out another groan Sonny asks "_ Well what does is say?!"

"She's a month pregnant _" Jason declares while_ _Sonny grabs the paper out of his hands._

"I'm going to be a father" _Sonny repeats yet_ _again in astonishment over the news as he read the date the doctor assumed was_ _when Carly got pregnant which was the night he and Carly made love._

"Not necessarily for all we know this baby could be someone else's" _Jason points out since obviously Carly was_ _an "easy" woman since she slept with Sonny within knowing Sonny in twenty-four_ _hours_

 _Letting out a scoff Carly_ _takes both Jason and Sonny off guard as she suddenly punches Jason in the groin_ _as hard as she could. As Jason lets out a loud gasp as he falls to the floor in_ _pain Sonny yells out…_

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" _as he_ _lightly grabs Carly and pulls her away from his best friend before she did any more_ _damage to him_

"He called me a slut!" _Carly growls out as_ _she watches Jason pant out heavily onto the floor._

"He did not!" _Sonny states as he watches his_ _best friend suffer in pain on the floor from the blow Carly gave him._

"He implied it by saying this baby isn't yours!" _Carly points out; hating the double standers that men had with women. If men slept around_ _they were viewed as having game but if I woman slept around they were whores!_ _And she knew from Jason's reputation he was a man whore so he had no room to_ _judge her! Besides he was also a killer. Sure she has done some bad things_ _before but she could honestly say she never killed anyone which is more than_ _either Sonny or Jason could say._

"I implied it because you're a liar who can't be trusted" _Jason remarks as he slowly stands back up_

"How is this any of your business anyways?! You know what get the fuck out of here because this is between me and Sonny!"

"Sonny is my best friend and I won't let you manipulate him again!" _Jason tells her since she was nothing but_ _trouble ever since she entered his best friend's life._

"Sonny is a big boy he doesn't need a babysitter to protect him!" _Carly spats out_

"Jason go" _Sonny orders out which causes Carly_ _to let out a small grin that he was kicking him out._

"Sonny I'm not sure that's a good idea" _Jason_ _states since Sonny for whatever reason didn't have the best of judgement when_ _it came to Carly._

"I said go" _Sonny orders out_

"Hey wait! Hold on! He still has my gun" _Carly_ _points out_

 _Shaking his head_ _Jason walks out of the open penthouse door and shuts the door behind him._

"I want my gun back" _Carly remarks crossing_ _her arms across her chest_

"Sit down" _Sonny orders out to her as he grabs_ _his phone that was on his desk._

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm calling your doctor" _Sonny remarks since_ _he needed to know more about the health of his unborn child since he was pretty_ _sure Carly had a stressful month and needed to be sure the baby was alright_

"You think Jason is right?! Do you honestly think I would have shown my face here if I wasn't sure this baby was yours?" _Carly_ _questions back as he dials the number that was written on her doctor's note._

"I said sit down!" _Sonny orders out yet_ _again_

 _~**~**~**~_

_As Jason shuts the penthouse door Johnny remarks_ "I can't believe the boss is going to be a father or that Carly even survived the crash" 

"Yeah me either" _Jason sighs out heavily as he wonders if Carly got herself pregnant on_ _purpose knowing that Big Sal was going to rat her out since she had manipulated_ _Sonny from the very beginning…._ "Fucking bitch!" _Jason mutters out to himself as it just dawns on him that Big Sal's_ _problems was probably due to Carly since obviously she survived the crash and_ _from the doctors note she was in Florida this whole time._

"What?" _Johnny questions at Jason's outburst since Jason was normally all cool_ _  
_ _and collect which he wasn't right now._

"She did it!" _Jason spats out since Carly would want vengeance on the man who ratted_ _her out to Sonny_

"Did what?" _Johnny questions confused_

"Big Sal! She was the one attacking Big Sal this whole time!" _Jason spats out as_ _  
_ _he reopens the penthouse door to confront Carly._

 _~**~**~**~_

"Alright, thank you doctor" _Sonny mumbles out as Carly stood before him_ _  
_ _despite the fact he already told her twice to take a seat._

"She did it Sonny!" _Jason accuses Carly as he shuts the penthouse door behind him._

"What did she do now?" _Sonny questions with a heavy sigh_

"She's the one behind Big Sal's misfortune this whole time and yet again she let you take the fall for it" _Jason declares_

 _As Sonny looks back_ _at her Carly utters out in a sarcastic tone of voice since she wasn't about to_ _admit he was partly right. Sure she attacked Big Sal but she didn't plan on_ _having Sonny take the fall for it._ "Right. I took on Big Sal and blamed you for it when I had no money or power might I add. I mean come on. I'm just a nurse do you honestly think I could set you up for Big Sal taking a hit?"

"You proved over and over again you're more than just a nurse" _Jason points out_

"I don't care if she did it or not!" _Sonny spats out since he could care less_ _about Big Sal and the problems he had._

_Whether Carly did or_ _didn't do it didn't matter anyways since she was pregnant with his child and he_ _wouldn't let Carly take the fall for it since it would put a target on her back_ _and his unborn child as well._

"Sonny she's manipulating you"

"No she's NOT! I don't give a damn about Big Sal and his problems! Carly is pregnant with my child and I will protect my unborn child at any cost! IF Big Sal wants to make war over this then he'll end up dead! Now GO because Carly is over stressed and she needs to avoid it for the baby's sake!" _Sonny_ _orders out since the doctor had informed him Carly's stress levels were a_ _little high which wasn't good for his unborn child by fighting with Jason over_ _Big Sal._

"I still want my gun back!" _Carly yells out to Jason as he reopens the_ _penthouse door._

 _As Jason slams the_ _penthouse door closed behind him Sonny utters out_ "The last thing you should be doing right now is holding a gun! I mean what the hell were you thinking?! One of my men could have shot you the second you pulled out your gun!"

"I was protecting myself" _Carly defends herself knowing that Sonny had_ _a target on her back_

 _Shaking his head_ _Sonny tells her_ "You were being foolish! If Johnny had shot you our baby would probably be dead right now because you don't think! When I told you to give me your fucking gun you should have given it to me! I could have hurt the baby by taking that gun away from you!"

"The baby and I are fine and instead of berating me you should be thanking me for coming over here risking my life just to tell you that I'm pregnant with your child since I could have kept it a secret if I wanted to or not have the baby at all" _Carly points out_

"Oh bullshit! You didn't come back out of the goodness of your heart that baby is your safety line. You came back because you didn't want to spend the rest of your life on the run" _Sonny spats out_

"I love my child and despite what you may think of me I believe our baby should have a chance to get to know both his or her parents. I grew up without a father and I wouldn't wish that pain on my own child if I could prevent it" _Carly_ _defends herself; although he was partly right the main reason she came back was_ _so she could remove the target on her back and get back at Bobbie Spencer for_ _abandoning her and find out who caused the car crash._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh knowing that fighting with Carly right now wasn't good for their baby he_ _decides to let the subject go for now…. "_ Go sit down I'll make you something to eat" 

"You want to cook for me now?" _Carly questions somewhat stunned_

"Yeah, you must be hungry and the baby needs nourishment" _Sonny nods_

"Thanks but no thanks. I have places to go but don't worry I'll keep in touch to let you know how the baby's doing" _Carly remarks as she grabs her purse off_ _Sonny's desk. As Sonny stares her down Carly goes on to say_ "Oh and I really do want my gun back so next time you see Jason get it back for me"

 _As Carly tries to_ _walk past him Sonny blocks her way from reaching the door as he asks_ "I don't know if it's the hormones that's messing with your mind but you are out of your freakin mind if you think for one second that you're leaving this penthouse"

"If I was hormonal you would be on the floor right now like Jason was earlier for that remark and if you don't let me leave you're going to be in deep trouble. Kidnapping is a crime in case you're not aware" _Carly warns since she didn't_ _come to the penthouse without a backup plan._

"Are you threatening me again?" _Sonny questions back_

"It's not a threat. Now get out of my way"

"Or you'll do what?" _Sonny questions back_

"I'll do nothing"

"That's what I thought" _Sonny remarks back since she wasn't in_ _charge around here he was!_

"But the cops will" _Carly grins at him which causes Sonny to_ _shoot her a deadly look._

"You're going to call the cops on me?!" _Sonny demands annoyed that she would even_ _think about it after all the crap she did to him_

"I already called the cops before I arrived at Harbor View Towers and informed them I was alive. They have questions to ask me about the night of the crash and I told them I had to stop by here before going to the PCPD to answer their questions. If I don't show up I'm sure they will be coming to look for me here" 

"Okay, fine. Let's go" _Sonny remarks wanting to get this over with_

"Let's? I don't recall inviting you to come along with me and you would think considering your line of work the PCPD would be the last place you would want to go to"

"I'm not waiting for an invitation beside I really can't wait to find out myself how you survived that crash and managed to leave Port Charles unnoticed by not only the PCPD but by my own men as well" _Sonny remarks as he opens the_ _  
_ _penthouse door…_ "Johnny call Rolando and tell him to get the car ready we're going to the PCPD" 

"Sure boss" _Johnny remarks as Sonny walks ahead of Carly and pushes the elevator_ _door button_

 _~**~**~**~_

"I'll be damned" _Mac remarks stunned as he_ _watches Carly walk into the PCPD with Sonny closely by her side._

 _Sure she had called_ _ahead but he had doubts until now that Caroline Benson was really alive. When_ _Caroline had called him he wasn't sure if it was some prank call made by a_ _heartless person but obviously the woman who had called him earlier was indeed_ _Caroline Benson._

 _During their ride_ _over to the PCPD he had cautioned Carly not to try anything stupid. She hadn't_ _said much in response to his warnings so he hoped for all their sakes she_ _behaved herself since the last thing he needed was the grief from the PCPD over_ _his domestic problems._

 _As she entered the_ _PCPD she could tell that the cops were shocked to see her standing in their_ _police department alive. Wanting to get this over with Carly speaks up into the_ _suddenly silent police department_ "I'm looking for the police  
commissioner" 

"I'm him, Mac Scorpio police commissioner of Port Charles and let me say I'm happy you survived the crash Ms. Benson" _Mac_ _smiles at Carly as Sonny stares him down_

 _"_ _Thank you"_ _Carly_ _smiles back at Mac before asking_ "Is there somewhere we can speak in private?"

"Sure"

 _Mac nods his head before utters out_ "The interrogation room is free"

"Lead the way" _Carly utters out before glancing_ _towards Sonny_ "Must be a weird feeling for you to be here with no cuffs huh?"

"Let's just get this over with" _Sonny mumbles_ _out as both he and Carly follow Mac towards the interrogation_

 _~**~**~**~_

_Opening his penthouse_ _door Jason glances towards Johnny who was standing guard in front of Sonny's_ _place._ "It's been quiet"

"The boss and Ms. Benson aren't home" _Johnny_ _explains_

"They're gone?" _Jason frowns since he would have_ _thought the last thing Sonny would want was to leave the penthouse with Carly_ _since she was problematic on a good day._

"The boss asked Rolando to drive them to the PCPD"

"They're at the PCPD?!"

 _"_ _Yeah"_ _Johnny nods_ _his head_

"What the hell is Sonny thinking?!" _Jason_ _questions as he rushes towards the elevator doors and slams his hand onto the_ _elevator button_

"I'm sure the boss can handle Ms. Benson" _Johnny tries to point out to an unusually emotional Jason._

"Sonny doesn't think clearly around her! Carly could accuse Sonny of putting out a hit on her and there is a room full of cops more than happy to arrest Sonny!" _Jason points out as the doors ding open…_ "Call Justus and tell him he needs to get his ass to the PCPD" _Jason orders out before getting inside of the elevator_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Sitting in front of_ _Mac as Sonny leans himself against the wall behind her Carly utters out_ "I'm not sure where to start" 

"How about from the beginning. Why were you and your friend in that car driving fast while it rained?"

"Are you blaming us for a crash some drunk caused?! Brody was one of the best drivers I've known. He was taken off guard from the drunk who was driving on the opposite side of the road." _Carly_ _questions with a snap that he would dare and blame them for the accident!_

 _Sure they were on the_ _run because of her plan to rob Sonny to pay off her debts with Big Sal but if_ _it wasn't for that drunk her best friend would still be alive_

"No I'm not blaming you or your friend but our experts said that both cars were driving above the speed limit. They could tell by the tire traces on the road and maybe if he was driving at a decent speed you both would be alive right now"

"We might have been going above the speed limit a little but the crash would have never happened if that drunk was driving on the right side of the road to begin with so don't you dare blame his speeding for the reason why my best friend died!"

"Carly calm down" _Sonny softly tells her as he_ _places his hands onto her shoulders._

 _As his hands touches_ _her shoulders he almost pulls them away as he feels that all too familiar spark_ _that was between them but doesn't hoping his touch might calm her down despite_ _their relationship status._

 _Feeling his touch_ _against her shoulders Carly wonders if Sonny felt the same sensations she did_ _whenever they touched. If that spark that was between them was still there for_ _him despite the fact he wanted her dead up until he found out she was the_ _mother of his child._

 _Shifting in his seat_ _a little as the room went silent Mac notices the connection that Caroline_ _Benson had with Sonny. He wasn't sure how long Sonny knew this young woman but_ _he could tell there was something between them by the looks in their eyes as he_ _touched her. He hoped for the her sake that whatever chemistry that was between_ _them she found a way to end it before it cost her, her life since Sonny was a_ _dangerous criminal who lived a dangerous life._

"I didn't mean to upset you. I understand that you suffered a loss and I'm sorry that your friend died. It must have been hard. His parents expressed to me how much your friend loved and cared about you despite their warnings. They said you were a bad influence on him but even they could admit that you mattered a lot to their son" _Mac states_

"I know how my best friend felt about me and no offence I could care less about what his parents thought of me or my friendship with him. His parents loved the idea of what they wanted him to be and didn't love him for the person he was." _Carly_ _declares truthfully and the only comfort she got from his death was that Brody_ _was now with the love on his life up in heaven; their best friend Caroline_ _Roberts._

"Okay this isn't helping all you're doing is upsetting Carly" _Sonny utters out since he didn't like seeing her getting herself all_ _emotional since her stress levels where too high as it was from what her doctor_ _had told him over the phone earlier._

"It's an upsetting subject" _Mac points out_

"I don't want her to dwell on the loss of her best friend it won't do anything to  
your case. All it's doing is causing her more pain and stress she doesn't need. Now what I want to know is if you're even a tad closer to finding the bastard who drove the car Carly was in off the cliff!" _Sonny huffs out as he places his_ _hands over his hips._

"Wait hold on! You haven't found the guy yet?" _Carly asks stunned since she thought by now they would have located the son of_ _a bitch who drove drunk and took her friend away from her._

"We're looking into it. Whoever hit you stole a car that belonged to a well-known rich family who lives in Port Charles. His name is AJ Quartermaine."

"Quartermaine? I think I heard of that name before" _Carly_ _remarks as she tries to remember why that name seemed so familiar to her_

"Maybe because he's Jason's brother" _Mac remarks_ _since Sonny was close to Jason and Sonny was obvious closed to Carly which he_ _could tell by their demeanor towards each other_

"Jason's brother?" _Carly questions softly as she_ _starts to wonder if this accident was really an accident after all. Maybe this_ _bastard AJ was hired to kill her and Brody and he faked driving drunk to fool_ _whoever was investigating the case._

"You probably heard of the name Quartermaine because Monica and Alan Quartermaine are doctors at General Hospital. Their names are all over the place at GH. Jason and AJ aren't close whatsoever so there is no way you would have heard Jason speak of AJ while you and I were together." _Sonny_ _  
_ _utters out since he didn't want Carly to believe that this was some sort of hit_ _on her because of her betrayal and do something stupid with Mac in the room_ _with them._

"Anyways AJ wasn't behind the wheel his car was stolen and we're doing our best to find the true culprit behind the crash" _Mac_ _informs Carly as her eyes drift away from his towards the window behind him._

 _Noticing Jason_ _standing in front of the window with his arms folder across his chest Carly_ _utters out_ "My best friend meant everything to me so I really hope that you find the person who was truly behind the crash and make him pay"

"Our cop's won't stop until this case is settled. Brody's father and mother have  
made it very clear they wanted their son's killer to pay as well. And he will pay legally of course once we find the true culprit and he will face justice for his crime"

"No offence but your word doesn't reassure me at all that you will be able to solve this case. I've seen over and over again how the police in Port Charles fail time after time after time because the criminals outwit the PCPD at every turn over the news."

"I'm sorry you don't have faith in us but our cops are good men and sooner or later the bad guys always loose. It just takes more time for some to face justice but sooner or later even the best criminals get taken down" _Mac remarks as he locks eyes with Sonny._

"I sure hope so Mac because all this crime affects my coffee business. It's hard  
to make business when people see the crime rate of this town." _Sonny utters out while cracking a smile his_ _way._

 _Shaking his head, not_ _in the mood for Sonny's "games" Mac asks the million dollar question_ "How did you survive the crash and why did it take you so long to come back to Port Charles?"

"A fisher man saved my life. He saw my floating body and jumped into the water to save me. I was confused and scared when I first woke up. I didn't even know who I was because I hit my head. The man saw my picture on the news and he was going to report it until he heard Sonny's bodyguards were looking for me. He believed that I may have wronged Sonny and got me out of town. I ended up going to my home town in Florida I guess my instincts lead me there. I was scared since the man warned me that Sonny was rumored to be a mob boss and he advised me to lay low. Over time I started to remember things especially about the crash and I came back to Port Charles because I knew Sonny wasn't some mob boss that wanted me dead like the fisherman said he was but just a coffee importer/exporter that I had a few dates with. Sonny was just worried sick about me because we dated a few times and got a little close. I wanted him and of course the people of Port Charles to know that I was not dead but alive. I would have come sooner but I only recently regained my memory from the crash." _Carly explains_

"How did you get by with no money or memory?" _Mac asks; not sure if he believed her story_

"I got a job as a maid. It didn't pay much but I had enough to survive. Now that  
my memory is back I'm hoping my job at General Hospital as a nurse is still  
available for me" 

"Does the fisher man have a name?" 

"He didn't say he was oddly afraid of Sonny and he didn't want any ties connecting us and I wouldn't know how to reach him. I'm just so grateful he saved my life. I could never repay the man for saving my life because if it wasn't for him I probably would have drown in the river"

"Well I'm happy he saved your life too but a word of warning Sonny isn't the innocent business man he portrays himself to be in public. The fisherman had every right to worry about him" 

"Do I need to get my lawyer Mac because that sounds like defamation of character to me since I was never legally convicted of any crimes you tried to trump up against me" _Sonny warns_

 _As Mac shakes his_ _head at Sonny, Carly stands up from the chair she was sitting on_ "I think we should be leaving now." 

"I agree" _Sonny remarks as he places his_ _hand at the small of her back before escorting her out of the interrogation_ _room._

 _Nibbling her lower_ _lip as she feels his hand at the small of her back Carly fights the urge she_ _had to turn around and kiss him. She_ _wasn't sure how she could be still attracted to Sonny after discovering the_ _accident that killed Brody may have been a hit after all but regardless of the_ _possibility she couldn't help but want him. She always loved playing with fire_ _but this was extreme even for her._

 _As they walk out of_ _the room together Carly turns her head towards Jason and notices a guy standing_ _with him in a suite who she figured was another guard of Sonny's._

"Hey Jason called me he said you might need your lawyer? _" Justice asks as he approaches Sonny and Carly. He had wanted to go_ _into the interrogation room to stop whatever that was going on but Jason had warned against it. He had advised him to wait until they knew for sure Sonny_ _was in trouble._

"Everything's fine Justice. Jason worries too much. Carly was just explaining to Mac how she survived the car crash." _Sonny remarks as_ _Carly keeps her eyes glued on Jason._

"Oh yes, I'm very happy you made it out alive and I'm sorry about your friend." _Justice remarks since he heard a lot about_ _her; not just on the news but from the men that worked for Sonny. They were all_ _worried about Sonny since Sonny was inconsolable over losing Carly._

"Thank you" _Carly softly says as she removes her_ _gaze from Jason onto Justus. As Mac walks out behind them Carly goes on to say_ _"_ It was nice meeting you but I should get going" 

"I agree we should get you home. You had a long day and you need your rest" _Sonny nods._

"Home?" _Carly questions since Sonny acted like she_ _had a home to go to which she didn't at the moment but was planning on trying_ _to get her room back at Kelly's_

 _Letting out a fake_ _chuckle as the cops stare at them Sonny utters out_ "My home is your home honey. After everything we've been through sweetheart I wouldn't dream of you staying anywhere else."

"That's very sweet of you, but I made other plans" _Carly_ _states since there was no way in hell she was going to go back to the penthouse_ _with him._

"Change them, you won't regret it" _Sonny states_ _while flashing her his dimple smile as he hopes she doesn't cause a scene at_ _the PCPD about her new living arrangements_

 _Glancing towards Mac_ _who was staring at them Carly remarks_ "I know you missed me but I need a little space. My memory just came back and all of this is a lot for me to take in. Besides we only been out on a few dates so it wouldn't be proper for me to live at your place"

"Alright, if that's how you feel I'll respect your decision" _Sonny gives in since all the eyes of the PCPD were on them. He had no_ _plans on letting Carly out of his sight but he wasn't about to fight with her_ _with a bunch of cops listening to their every word._

"Thank you. I'll keep in touch" _Carly grins_ _before walking away from them._

"I'm counting on it" _Sonny mumbles out before_ _walking towards the exit of the PCPD._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As she walked out of_ _the PCPD cameras flicker from all over the place as people shouted towards her…_

"How did you survive the crash? _"_

"Why did you wait a month before coming back to Port Charles to let everyone know you survived?" _another reporter asks her_ _as she walks through a sea of reporters and camera crew_

 _"_ My client has answered all questions regarding the crash to the police commissioner! Please let my client leave here in peace she went through a huge ordeal and at this time she will like to keep her privacy" _Justice_ _shouts out as he, Sonny and Jason push past reports as they circled around Carly_ _trying to get answers out of her._

 _Wrapping his arm_ _around Carly's waist Sonny utters out_ "Let's go"

"Are the rumors true were you and Mr. Corinthos involved? And now that you're back from the dead are you and Mr. Corinthos going to rekindle your rumored romance with him?!" _a reporter shouts out as_ _Sonny leads Carly towards the awaiting limo as Jason heads towards his_ _motorcycle._

 _~**~**~**~_

"How the hell did they find out so fast?" _Carly questions as flashes flicker_ _all over the limo while Rolando tries to drive away from the crowd in front of_ _the PCPD._

"Word travels fast in this town" _Sonny explains; grateful he got Carly where_ _  
_ _he wanted her; with him where he could keep an eye on her._

"You can tell your driver to drop me off at the next corner street I'll call for a cab from there"

"I already told you, you're coming home with me" _Sonny states having no intension_ _whatsoever to let Carly take off on him again_

 _Letting out a heavy_ _sigh Carly states_ "I came to you with the truth about our child so I'm not planning on skipping town if that's what you're afraid of. IF I wanted to keep the truth from you I would have. We're not a couple so there is no way in hell I'm staying with the man who wanted me dead."

"I didn't order a hit on you. The car crash was an accident and not a hit like you might think. AJ and Jason aren't close whatsoever and even if they were Jason doesn't act without my say so"

"Really because he went to my room at Kelly's without your say so and told me to stay away from you so why wouldn't I think he would do it with or without your orders? Jason wanted me gone from your life and causing the rental car I was in to take a dive off the cliff would solve all of Jason's problems." _Carly_ _points out_

"Warning you to stay away from me and a hit is two different ballgames. Jason doesn't order hits and when there is a hit to be ordered out it's me that orders them. Jason is my number one enforcer so he wouldn't go to someone else to do his job. Jason is the best there is so IF I had ordered your death he would have killed you without risking his own life by causing a car crash. I had my men searching for you because I wanted to believe you survived the crash." _Sonny_ _explains even if he didn't owe her an explanation. The only reason he was_ _telling her this was so that she didn't try something stupid with Jason and_ _  
_ _risk their baby's life in the process._

"I meant what I said. I don't trust the PCPD and I will find out who was behind  
the crash and whoever it was will pay dearly for it. And so help you God if you're lying to me about Jason I swear to you I will make sure you never see our child"

" **Don't** you ever threaten me with our child" _Sonny warns in a deadly tone of_ _voice since no one, not even Carly would be able to stop him from being a_ _father to his child…._ "And as for who is behind the accident I will deal with the drunk, it won't be you that deals with the drunken bastard. I won't allow you to put our child at risk for your desire to get vengeance"

"Right like I believe that you care who caused the accident. He was doing you a favor by almost killing me. Saved you two bullets right, if I had died along with Brody?"

"Whoever drove the car you were in off the cliff could have killed our unborn child so **don't you dare** look me in the eyes and tell me I don't care!" _Sonny spats out_ _angrily since he cared more then she thought he did._

 _Ever since her car_ _drove off the cliff that was all that he thought about and for her to look at_ _him and tell him that he didn't care was an insult to him._

 _She didn't deserve_ _whatever feelings he had for her but regardless of her betrayal he couldn't_ _help himself from having feelings for her. She haunted him the whole time she_ _was "dead" and he had a feeling no matter what he could never shake the_ _feelings he felt for her since for whatever reason he felt this connection and_ _pull towards her that was irrational yet felt soooooooooo right._

"You only care now because of the baby right? Because you did want me dead when Big Sal told you the truth" _Carly questions_ _as she hopes he didn't but knew in her heart that's how men like Sonny thought._ _  
_  
 _You betrayed someone_ _in the mob and no matter what attraction was between them you were dead. Mob_ _bosses weren't forgiving men and she knew that and yet hoped he felt_ _differently because no matter how much she tried not to think about him she_ _couldn't shake whatever feelings she had for him._

"You played a dangerous game and you should have been burnt for playing with fire, but you are pregnant with my child and that drunk will pay for almost killing my unborn child" _Sonny states; not_ _wanting to give Carly the satisfaction of knowing that he wouldn't have killed_ _her regardless of what she did._

 _He didn't want Carly_ _to know that despite the fact she played him for a fucking fool he still wanted_ _her, and craved to have her because that would give her power over him. And he_ _would be damned if he gave that woman any more power than she already had over_ _him._

_As the limo comes to_ _a stop in front of Harbor View Towers Sonny utters out_ "We're home"

"You're home" _Carly corrects him since she never_ _agreed to move in with Sonny._

"You're caring my child which means you need protection especially since Big Sal might come to the same conclusion as Jason did earlier. I don't care if you did or didn't do it but Big Sal will care and he needs to know you're under my protection."

"I can handle Big Sal"

"Thinking like that will get you and our child killed. I'm not playing games with you, you are moving in with me, end of discussion" _Sonny utters out as Rolando opens the door for them._

 _When Carly doesn't_ _budge from her seat Sonny tells her_ "You either get out and walk inside Harbor View Towers on your own or I will carry you inside the choice is yours"

 _With a heavy sigh_ _Carly gets out of the limo before Sonny made good on his threat. As she walks_ _out she sees Jason standing by the entry way gazing back at her._

 _Making her way_ _towards him as Sonny followed closely behind her Carly couldn't help but wonder_ _if Sonny was lying or if he was wrong about Jason. Jason had went behind_ _Sonny's back once before so she wasn't convinced as Sonny was that he had_ _nothing to do with the "accident"_

 _As she stands in_ _front of the entrance of Harbor View Towers Carly warns Jason_ "I will find out who was behind the crash and when I do the bastard will suffer dearly for killing my best friend"

 _Shaking his head at_ _Carly's words Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he watches Carly walk inside_ _Harbor View Towers after warning Jason despite what he told her inside of the_ _limo._

"Carly believes you might be behind the car crash because Mac told her about AJ's car being stolen and that AJ was your brother" _Sonny explains before going on to say_ "I need to find the true culprit Jason because whoever was on that road that night could have killed my unborn child along with Carly and that crime will not go unpunished by me"

"I've been looking but so far we have nothing" _Jason_ _states truthfully_

"Look harder!" _Sonny spats out before walking_ _inside of Harbor View Towers since finding the drunken bastard was his number_ _one priority right now besides keeping Carly and their unborn child safe of_ _course._

"Carly's inside sir." _Johnny informs Sonny the second_ _he gets off the elevator._

"Good." _Making his way towards Johnny, Sonny_ _states_ "I assume you overheard earlier that Carly is pregnant with my child" 

"Yes sir" _Johnny nods as he prays that the_ _boss wasn't mad at him for listening in on his personal conversation._

"Which means Carly is a target from not only the enemies she made but from my own. I want you, Max and Milo to be her guards on rotation. She isn't happy about the idea of living with me so I need you guys to make sure she stays in line and safe from any threats."

"We won't let you down boss" Johnny promises

"You better not" _Sonny utters out before_ _opening the penthouse door and walking inside._

 _~**~**~**~_

_Shutting the door_ _behind him he frowns as he watches Carly looking through the white pages of the_ _Port Charles Phone book._ "What are you doing?"

"Getting AJ's Quartermaine phone number" _Carly_ _remarks before going on to say_ "But I could only see an Alan and Monica Quartermaine listed"

"That's because Alan, Monica and AJ all live together along with Lila and Edward Quartermaine. Edward and Lila are Jason's grandparents." S _onny explains_

"They all live together?" _Carly questions_ _stunned that two doctors at GH would live with their parents and that AJ who_ _was old enough to own a car was living with his family still._

"It's a big mansion" _Sonny explains as he takes_ _the phone book away from her and puts it back inside his desk drawer…_ "And I told you earlier that you're not getting revenge on who was behind the crash. I'm handling it, and stay out of my desk, it's off limits to you." _Pulling the desk chair away from his desk he_ _goes on to say_ "Get away from my desk and have a seat on the couch we have to go over the rules now that you'll be living with me"

 _Standing up from_ _Sonny's desk chair Carly utters out_ "I don't follow anyone's rules in case you haven't noticed by now"

"But you will follow mine" 

"Keep dreaming" _Carly smirks at him_ "I'm here because you still have my gun and I want it back. I have no desire whatsoever to live in this cave you call a home. You may have the power to cause fear in grown men but unlike them I'm fearless and I will fight you if you push me."

"You may be fearless but that kind of bravery costed you your best friend because you don't think ahead at the price your actions will cost you" _As Carly tries to slap him Sonny grabs onto_ _her arm as he warns her through clench teeth_ " **Don't** **you dare** do that again"

" **Don't you dare** blame me for Brody's death again!" _Carly warns back as Sonny_ _lets her arm go as she fights back her tears._

 _She knew Sonny was_ _right that Brody would have never been on the road with her in the car if she_ _hadn't stolen from Sonny in the first place but she wasn't about to admit to_ _him that there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wish it was her_ _instead of Brody that had died that night._

"My point is you don't think ahead and your reckless which doesn't bode well for our child. You made an enemy out of Big Sal and he won't care in the least that you're pregnant with my child. You will live under my roof and **obey** my rules and if you won't do it for your own safety do it for our unborn child's safety."

"What are you a caveman?! Who the hell do you think you are to order me to obey you and follow your stupid rules?!" 

"The father of your child that's who!" _Sonny_ _shouts out as he walks away from her towards his mini bar; needing a drink._

 _He couldn't_ _understand why she was acting so offended considering he was giving her his_ _fucking home to live in after all the humiliation she caused him. Carly_ _probably didn't realize it but the fact that she stole from him and played him_ _made him look weaker to his enemies. Luckily for him his despite what Carly did_ _his reputation was still bad ass but it still didn't change the fact that_ _  
_ _people like Sorel and Big Sal had a good laugh at his expense._

"Father of my child exactly; not my father but my baby's father! Which means you don't get to tell me how to behave and where I'm going to live!"

"Maybe I should ask my guard Milo to sign you up for a yoga class or something since you seem to have a hard time to keep your emotions in check which isn't good for the baby" _Sonny mumbles out as he_ _  
_ _pours himself a drink_

"Or maybe you shouldn't be a controlling jackass and my stress levels would be fine" _Carly advises_

 _Letting out a heavy_ _sigh Sonny advises since he knew that all this fighting with Carly needed to_ _stop before something bad happened to the baby_ "You should get some rest I'm going to go make us something to eat"

 _Touching his arm,_ _Carly chews on her lower lip a little as she feels the spark between them_ _before she says_ "Wait, so that's it. You're just going to make me something to eat without finishing our conversation?"

"There's nothing more to say this is your new home so get use to it" 

"Get use to it?"

"Yeah" _Sonny nods_

"You didn't even ask me what I wanted to eat" _Carly_ _points out_

"Don't worry you'll like whatever I make" _Sonny_ _responds confidently before walking away from her._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _As he walks out of_ _the kitchen to let her know the precooked chicken he was warming up for them_ _was almost done Sonny frowns as he notices that Carly was nowhere in sight._

"Carly?"

 _Sonny calls out into the empty room. When_ _he doesn't get a response back he walks over towards the penthouse door and_ _opens it…_ "Johnny, you didn't let Carly leave here right?"

"No she's still inside boss" _Johnny states_ _since he had been at his post ever since they've got back from the PCPD._

"Guess she's upstairs" _Sonny mutters out as he_ _shuts the penthouse door close…_ "CARLY get down here!" _Sonny shouts out as he makes his way towards the staircase…._ "Damn it woman why the hell do you always have to be so damn difficult" _Sonny mutters out as he takes the steps two_ _at a time when he doesn't hear noise upstairs_

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The more he checks_ _the rooms as he walks down the hallway the more his heart starts to race since_ _he still hasn't seen or heard from Carly since he went inside his kitchen to_ _warm up the chicken he had in the fridge._

 _As he arrives towards_ _the last room down the hall before his bedroom Sonny angrily punches a whole in_ _the wall as he yells out_ "Fucking BITCH!" _as he sees the open window that was closed previously that lead to the_ _fire escape._

 _Pulling out his_ _cellphone Sonny yells out to Rolando who was downstairs guarding the lobby…._ "CARLY ESCAPED! I WANT HER FOUND AND BROUGHT BACK TO ME NOW!"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _ **Well**_ __ _ **that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback**_ __ _ **is welcomed and very much appreciated.**_

 _ **Take**_ __ _ **care**_


	10. Chapter 10

Vengeance

 _Chapter 10_

 _Walking_ _toward the mansion where AJ Quartermaine lived Carly hated the place despite_ _its beauty. Most people she was sure would have been in awe over the place but_ _to her it was a prison; the same kind of hellish prison her best friend_ _Caroline and Brody had to grow up in. She was sure they were the same kind of_ _snotty rich people that frowned upon her and her mama in those country clubs_ _where the help was treated like shit as they patted themselves over the back_ _for the charity work they did which was just another way of trying to up_ _someone else in the club by showing off all the money they raised for the poor_ _they spent their time treating like shit…._

"Reginald why aren't you answering the door! I swear one of these days I'm going to fire your lazy ass!" _Alan huffs out_ _before opening the door_

"I'm looking for AJ Quartermaine" _Carly says_ _with a fake smile across her face_

"AJ? You're looking for AJ? Are you and my son dating perhaps?" _Alan questions as Edward walks up behind Alan_

"HA! HER dating that lousy drunk I highly doubt it. I mean look at her she is obviously way out of AJ's league. So what did my no good great-grandson do now?!" _Edward questions since he knew this young_ _lady was WAY too good for the likes of AJ._

 _Turning_ _around Alan spats out_ "Father I really wish you would stop putting my son down at every chance you get! Maybe if you stopped belittling AJ at every chance he wouldn't drink as much as he  
does!"

"Don't you blame me for AJ's drinking! It's not my fault the boy is weak! Maybe if you  
stopped coddling him he would man up and do something with his life!" _Edward_ _huffs out_

"AJ isn't weak father!" _As Edward snots at his_ _response Alan goes on to say_ "He's an addict and it would help him a lot if his family would support him as he goes through this difficult time!"

"Maybe if you would stop making excuses for AJ and give him the kick in the pants he needs he wouldn't be a total failure" _Pushing_ _Alan aside Edward grins at the pretty blonde lady as he asks yet again_ "So tell me why do you want to see that drunken loser?"

"Well-" _Carly tries to explain only to get_ _interrupted by Alan_

"Father I swear if you don't stop belittling my son I will toss you out of my house!"

"It's not your house it's Monica's house since you gave it to her son and IF you toss me out it would break your mother's heart! Is that what you want to do? Do you want to break your dear old mother's heart because you can't face facts about your loser son?"

"Oh don't bring mother into this father!" _Alan_ _snaps out as he pushes past his father and heads towards the den_

"Don't you walk away from me son we're not done talking!" _Edward huffs out as he follows Alan inside the den leaving Carly_ _standing alone in front of the doorway._

"Wow" _Carly remarks stunned by the experience as_ _she walks inside the mansion. As she shuts the door behind her she shakes her_ _head as she hears the Alan and Edward yelling at each other from the den._

"Can I help you with something dear?" _Lila asks_ _as she moves her wheelchair towards her_

"I'm looking for AJ. Have you seen him?" _Carly_ _questions as they hear Edward and Alan yelling at each other in the background_

"I'm sorry he isn't home. You look familiar have we met before?"

"No I don't think we have. My name is Carly Benson"

"You're the young woman who died after her car drove off the cliff…well almost died obviously" _Lila comments; now_ _remembering where she seen her face before on the news._

"Yeah, my friend he wasn't so lucky he died that night. I was told earlier today at the PCPD that the car I was in was driven off the road by a car that was stolen that belonged to AJ. I was just hoping maybe he could give me more information on his car since from my experience people aren't always honest with cops for one reason or another"

 _Taking_ _Carly's hand into hers Lila utters out_ "I'm so sorry for your lost dear. I know you came here for answers but sadly I don't think you will find them here. My grandson was drunk when his car was stolen so he doesn't have information to give to you other then what the PCPD already told you"

"I see. Thanks anyways. I'm sorry for troubling you" _Carly sighs out heavily before walking away from Lila, and heading out the_ _front door since it was obvious to her that there were no answers to find at_ _the Q mansion._

 _~**~**~**~_

"I want to know how the hell anyone didn't see her escape!? You would think a woman climbing down the fucking fire escape would get noticed!" _Sonny snaps out annoyed that Carly had disappeared under his_ _men noses! She was a fucking woman with no resources and yet she kept besting_ _his men!_

"I was guarding the door" _Johnny points out_ _since he wanted to remind the boss that this mishap was_ ** _not_** _his fault since his view was of the hallway and not the_ _outdoors of the building._

"Well it wasn't my fault!" _Max hisses out_

"I just got here" _Milo states_

"I was in the parking garage" _Rolando utters out_

"I don't care whose fault it is! Just get the fuck out of here and go find her with the others! The woman is carrying my child and if anything happens to her I will fucking make all your lives a living hell!" _Sonny snaps out aggravated causing his men to rush out the penthouse door_

 _As_ _his men rush out the door Sonny walks over towards his desk. Opening the top_ _drawer to grab his car keys Sonny frowns as he notices that his wallet has gone_ _messing. Knowing it could only be ONE person who would dare to go inside of his_ _desk and steal from him he shakes his head as he utters out annoyed_ "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _The second he opens his front door_ _Doctor Stanley Anderson yanks Carly inside his house and locks the door shut_ _behind her_ "Are you alright child?" _he questions concerned since he happened to catch the news_ _earlier and saw Carly's face on his TV screen by Sonny's side._

"I'm pregnant" _Carly simply states_

"That's why you're back in town?"

"One of the reasons, yeah" _Carly nods her head._

"He knows he's the father I take it?" _Stanley notes since Carly looked unharmed after_ _encountering Sonny Corinthos._

"I told Sonny before I went to the PCPD and explained to them how I survived the crash. Don't worry no one knows you saved me and how you helped me leave town that's still our little secret"

"Why did you come back here?"

 _Pulling out Sonny's wallet from out of_ _her purse Carly declares_ "I came to pay back my debt and to ask for your help yet again"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _inside of Kelly's Sonny scans the room hoping that Carly would be here since_ _  
_ _this was the place he first laid eyes on her. That moment was when his life had_ _change for the better, because that moment brought Carly into his life which_ _resulted into fulfilling a dream he never truly believed was in the cards for_ _him. Carly was making him a father for the first time which made his life_ _complete. He now had power, money and a family to take care of which was all he_ _ever wanted. Not seeing Carly anywhere in sight Sonny lets out a heavy sigh and_ _turns around. As he yanks Kelly's door open he comes face to face with Taggert._ _  
_

"Good I take it you just dropped Carly back at her place" _Taggert comments since he had more questions to ask her about the_ _accident_

"What do you want with Carly?"

"For once this doesn't concern you" _Taggert_ _utters out as he walks past him_

"The hell it doesn't! Carly is my business so whatever you want with Carly concerns me" _Sonny growls out since he wasn't_ _about to let Taggert bully Carly._

"Watch it Sonny your true colors are showing but thanks for reminding me to warn her of your past. I would hate to see history repeat itself. The poor woman has already been through so much"

"You stay the hell away from her! IF you have any questions about the accident you contact our lawyer or I will slap a lawsuit on the PCPD for harassment!" _Sonny growls out as he balls his hands into fists_ _as that bastard dared to bring up his mother to him, and blame him for what_ _Deke did._

"You speak for Carly now? Because like I told you before this case has nothing to do with you"

"As her fiancé I sure as hell do have a right to speak for her and protect her from your harassment! So you stay the fuck away from her or the PCPD will be slapped with the biggest lawsuit they ever seen!" _Sonny_ _warns in a deadly tone of voice before storming out of Kelly's_

 _~**~**~**~_

"That looks like a man's wallet" _Stanley notes;_ _assuming that it belong to Sonny Corinthos which meant trouble_

"Are you asking if it's Sonny?" _Carly smirks_

"I don't have to but if you had a change of heart and want to skip town again I can assure you that will nearly be impossible now that Sonny Corinthos knows you're alive despite whatever money he put inside that wallet before you stole it" _Stanley states as he walks towards his_ _couch_

"I didn't steal his wallet I just borrowed it and I didn't have a change of heart. In  
fact Port Charles is exactly where I want to be." _Carly tells him as she_ _watches Stanley plop himself down on his couch._

"You said you needed my help again so if you don't want to skip town what kind of help do you need from me?"

"You're a doctor" _Carly simply states as she sits down on top of the coffee table that_ _was facing his couch_

"I'm retired and OB/GYN wasn't my field." _Stanley points out as Carly places Sonny's_ _wallet back inside of her purse._

"Yes I know but I'm guessing since this is a small town that you must know the other local  
doctors around here right?"

"I suggest Doctor Meadows. She's the best OB/GYN doctor at GH you can't go wrong with her"  
 _Stanley states figuring if she was asking about doctors she wanted to know_ _who the best doctor to watch over her pregnancy was_

"That's nice to know but I wanted to know if you knew the Quartermaine family"

"They are a unique family and I have nothing but love for Lila Quartermaine who I've met  
before at the Quartermaine mansion during my visits there over the years"

"AJ Quartermaine's car was the car who drove the car I was in off the cliff. AJ  
claims his car was stolen" _Carly declares_

"You think he's lying?"

"Lila told me AJ was drunk that night. The driver who drove AJ's car was drunk that night  
as well. Jason isn't a fan of mine and he's Jason's brother so yeah I have my doubts about his story"

" **If** AJ drove your car off the road I know for a fact it wasn't because of Jason's dislike over you. In fact friction between the two of you would bring AJ joy since AJ has always been envious of  
Jason. Jason was the golden boy of that family and in many ways he still is. Jason was supposed to become a doctor like his parents until AJ drove drunk and smashed his car into a tree with Jason in the passenger seat. After the accident Jason Quartermaine turned into Jason Morgan. He hasn't been closed to his family since, well other than Lila. Even as Jason Morgan, AJ still holds  
resentment towards his brother so there is no way he would do his brother any favors by trying to get rid of you on his behalf" _Stanley explains before_ _going on to say_ "Besides from what I heard over the years Jason Morgan takes care of his own enemies himself. He doesn't let other people do his dirty  
work for him."

"I guess Sonny was being truthful when he told me Jason had nothing to do with the crash  
but it still doesn't take AJ off the hook. He drove drunk once before so I wouldn't put it past him to do it again"

"Sadly I wouldn't either. From what I heard over the years AJ never learns from his mistakes.  
It doesn't help that his parents seem to enable him every chance they get and his grandfather belittles him all the time." _Stanley comments since he had_ _witness how the family treated AJ over the years._

"Trust me if AJ was behind the wheel of his car that night he will learn from his mistake  
this time around because I'll make sure of it" _Carly remarks; since if AJ_ _was responsible for her best friend's death she would make his life a living_ _hell. She would make him wish he had died that night instead of her best_ _friend._

"I realized that you suffered a lot that night but you have a miracle growing inside of  
you. I suggest you focus on that instead of revenge. Trust me vengeance is not the answer. Payback will not bring your friend back and I'm sure based on Mr. Corinthos reputation he will make whoever put his child at risk pay. Stress is your enemy right now so I suggest you avoid it at all costs and focus on your unborn child instead of the car crash that took your friend away from you."

"I wouldn't do anything to put my child at risk." _Carly promises; but she also knew_ _there was no way in hell she was going to let this go. Whoever murdered her_ _best friend was going to pay by her and her alone._

"Good, I'm glad to hear it because that baby is the most precious thing in the world and  
it's your job to keep him or her safe"

"I will"

"And for future reference "borrowing" things from a mob boss isn't the wisest move to make even if he is the father of your unborn child" _Stanley advises_

"So I take it you don't want the money"

"Not even if my life depended on it" _Stanley remarks_

"I really want to pay you back for all the help you've given me"

"All the payback I want is for you to make sure that baby you're carrying stays safe"

"Thank you for everything" Carly smiles at him.

"You're welcome" _Stanley grins back at her_

"You know what I should get going but it was so nice to see you again" _Carly utters_ _  
_ _out as she stands up from the coffee table she was sitting on_

 _Standing up from off the couch he pulls_ _Carly into a hug as he tells her_ "It was nice seeing you too, and I'm so happy you don't have to live in hiding anymore. Take care of yourself"

"I will" _Carly_ _smiles at him before walking away from him, heading towards the front door._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _A_ _little while later Sonny shakes his head as one of his men points out Carly to_ _  
_ _him who was currently eating at the Port Charles grill. As he makes his way_ _towards her Carly suddenly glances his way. Noticing a smirk appear across her_ _causes his blood to boil despite how gorgeous she looked when she smiled. She_ _had him worried SICK over her and their baby's welfare and there she was_ _smiling back at him like she didn't have a care in the world!_

"Hey" _Carly greets Sonny as he arrives at her_ _table looking displeased but she didn't care because she knew Sonny wouldn't_ _dare do anything in a public place._

"Hey? That's all you have to say to me is hey?!" _Sonny questions back in a harsh tone of voice; trying his best to keep it_ _together since he didn't want to attract attention_

"Were you expecting something more?"

 _Gripping_ _the chair that was facing Carly at the table Sonny states_ "You took off without protection Carly. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I would have had all the protection I need if you just told Jason to give me my gun back _" Carly points out before taking a sip_ _of her club soda._

"This isn't some game Carly _" Sonny spats out as_ _he angrily pulls out the chair that was in front of him and sits himself down_ _at her table._

"Lucky for you huh or you would be losing" _Carly_ _laughs out which causes Sonny to shoot her a deadly look in response_

"I'm not amused"

"Neither am I. I don't appreciate some caveman going all Tarzan on me. Telling me, not asking me where I will be living now that I'm back in Port Charles."

"Yeah well I don't appreciate you going through my desk with your sticky fingers and stealing my wallet. Speaking of which give me back my wallet"

 _In_ _between bites of her cheese burger Carly offers_ "I tell you what… you give me my gun back…and I'll give you, your wallet back…with most of you money in it"

"Mr. Corinthos, it's a pleasure seeing you again. Would you like a menu?" _a waiter asks with a huge grin across his face since_ _Mr. Corinthos always tipped big whenever he waited on him_

"Just a coffee" _Sonny utters out as he watches_ _Carly eat a few fries that was on her plate._ _  
_

"I'll be right back" _he smiles before walking_ _away from the table._

"I hope you're planning on taking that coffee to go because I don't recall inviting you to join me"

"Considering you're using my money to eat that crap that's on your plate I don't need an invitation" _leaning into he goes on to_ _whisper out…_ "Not to mention I'm the father of your unborn child"

"Why are you whispering? I know I'm pregnant and that you're the father. It's not like it's some big secret. "

"Keep your voice down!" _Sonny hisses out at her_ _since he didn't want the world to find out just yet that he had fathered a child_ "I don't want the world to know about my personal life. The less people know the better for safety reasons"

"Here's your coffee Mr. Corinthos just like you like it"

"Thanks" _Sonny grins at the waiter before gazing_ _back at Carly._

"You know people will notice sooner or later unless you plan on keeping your distance" _Carly points out as the waiter walks away_ _from her table_

"I rather they find out later and as for keeping my distance that's never going to happen. In fact I'm going to be keeping a closer watch on you. What happened earlier won't ever happen again. From here on out you don't leave the penthouse without a guard, are we clear?"

"I don't need guards. I can take care of myself and not that you ever asked me but no I won't be living with you. In fact I got myself a room here at the Port Charles hotel and after my meal I'm planning on going back to GH to get my job back" _Carly explains_

"You may think you're in charge here but you're not. I'm the one whose calling the shots from here on out" _Sonny tells her before_ _taking a sip of his coffee; trying his best to keep his cool since they were in_ _a public place and he didn't like airing out his dirty laundry in front of the_ _  
_ _public_

"We'll see about that" _Carly smirks; as a part_ _of her silently wishes things were different between them since Sonny looked_ _damn hot when he was angry. She wasn't sure what it was about him, but despite_ _the fact he wanted her dead after he found out from Big Sal that she stole from_ _  
_ _him she wanted him more than ever. Then again she always wanted everything she_ _  
_ _couldn't have._

"Oh you'll see" _Sonny mumbles out as Carly takes_ _a bite out of her burger._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Taking_ _the bill from off Carly's table Sonny utters out_ "Alright Carly hand my wallet back over"

"I told you already I'll give you, your wallet back once you get me my gun back" _Carly smiles at him._

"You have about ten seconds to give it back or I will get it back myself"

"You try and I'll scream my head off and I'm sure you wouldn't want the attention" _Carly warns_

"I'm about five seconds away of no longer giving a damn and just tossing you over my shoulder and getting us both the hell out of here"

"Caveman"

"I'm standing up now and if you don't hand my wallet over I'll carrying you out of here with everyone watching us"

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he stands up Carly states_ "You're bluffing you wouldn't dare kidnap me in front of all these witnesses"

"Kidnapping? Who said anything about kidnapping? I call it a sign of passion between two passionate souls combusting together" _Sonny_ _grins. Extending his hand out to her he says_ "Last chance"

 _Chewing_ _on her lower lip she had to admit to herself it was very tempting to have Sonny_ _  
_ _"take her" something about him overpowering her was such a turn on to her. However_ _that being said she also knew that Sonny already had way too much power over_ _her, so she wasn't about to give him more power then he already had on her._

 _Pulling_ _out his wallet from her purse she hands it to Sonny while saying_ "I'm still going to get my gun back from Jason"

"It's long gone, so if I were you I would forget about it. Besides you don't need to pack heat. I'm all the heat you're ever going to need" _Sonny tells her as he pulls out some cash from out of his_ _wallet and tosses it onto the table._

"RrrrrrrrrrrrighT!" _Standing up from off her_ _chair Carly goes on to say_ "I'll see you around. I have a job to get back"

 _Grasping_ _her arm into his hand as she tries to walk away from him Sonny suppresses a_ _  
_ _moan as he feels that all too familiar jolt that was between them…_ "The only place you're going it back to the penthouse"

 _Chewing_ _on her lower lip a little as his touch sends chills up and down her body Carly_ _  
_ _questions back in a defensive tone of voice_ "Are you deaf or something?"

"Are you?" _Sonny questions back since talking to_ _Carly was like talking to a brick wall._

 _Besides_ _he couldn't understand what her big problem was since it's not like he was_ _  
_ _forcing her to live in a dump! It was a penthouse for goodness sake and she_ _obviously liked the finer things in life or she wouldn't be spending her time_ _stealing from him! And IF anyone should be annoyed by this whole situation it_ _should be HIM since she was the one who ruined things between them. Not to_ _mention he has been WAY nicer towards her then he would have been with anyone_ _  
_ _else considering all the trouble she caused!_

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not moving in with you?" _Carly questions back as she pulls her arm out of_ _Sonny's grasp._

"You're no longer calling the shots. What I say goes and I'm telling you we're leaving and we're going back home so let's go"

"The hell you are. No one tells me what to do and like I told you before I'll be staying at the Port Charles hotel and I don't care if you like it or not" _Carly spats out since if Sonny thought for one_ _  
_ _second that he was in control of her life just because she was pregnant with_ _his child he was in for a rude awaking!_

 _Noticing_ _that people were starting to look their way Sonny exhales sharply as he tells_ _  
_ _her_ "This isn't the place to have this conversation" _  
_

"Then here's a thought you could just walk away and go home and let me live my life the way I want to live it"

"Alright have it your way" _Sonny utters out_ _which causes Carly to smile back at him in triumph only for him_ _to wipe_ _away that smile of hers a few seconds later as he bends down and scoops her_ _  
_ _into his arms._

"Sonny put me down!" _Carly yells out as he walks_ _towards the entrance of the grill while people watched their every move._

"Stop wiggling woman!" _Sonny snaps out at her_ _since she was pregnant and he didn't want to risk hurting the baby_

"Sonny I'm not playing! Put me down!" _Carly_ _yells out to him as one of his stupid guards opens the door for him to make his_ _exit from the Port Charles Grill_

"I'm not either" _Sonny grunts out as he makes_ _his way towards the awaiting limo. As Max opens the limo door for him he gently_ _places Carly in the back seat before slamming the door shut. While Carly banged_ _on the doors trying to get out Sonny orders out to Max_ "Take her home."

"Sure thing boss" _Max calls out to the boss who_ _was already heading towards his parked Jag._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _out of the jewelry store Sonny turns his head around as he hears Bobbie yell_ _  
_ _out his name_ "Sonneeeeeeeeeeeeee I can't believe it!"

"Hey Bobbie" _Sonny smiles at her as she looks_ _past him towards the jewelry store he just left…_

"Is Carly here with you?"

"Carly is back at my place resting." _Sonny_ _explains_

"Oh that's too bad. I can't wait to see her again. I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw her standing by your side on the news earlier. You must have been shocked when you first saw her"

"Shocked doesn't begin to cover it" _Sonny_ _remarks since his life had change so drastically over the last few hours._ _But_ _that was Carly for you; she was unexpected to him from the vert beginning_

"How on earth did she survive the crash and why did it take her so long for her to let us know she survived?"

"Carly says a fisherman saved her life and well she had some memory lost so I guess that's why it took her so long to come forward" _Sonny explains as he wonders what he was going to do with the information he_ _had about Bobbie being Carly's long lost mother._

 _Sonny_ _hadn't told her when the crash happened since he didn't want to cause her pain_ _  
_ _about losing a child she wasn't aware she had lost but now that Carly is alive_ _carrying his child he knew Bobbie had the right to know she was going to be a_ _grandmother for the very first time. However it wasn't his place to tell her._ _He wasn't sure if Carly knew about Bobbie being her birth mother but after all_ _the shit he knew there was a possibility that Carly came to town for more than_ _  
_ _one reason._

"Oh well I'm so happy she's alive. You know if I didn't know better I could swear that girl was a Spencer because only a Spencer could have survived that crash _" Bobbie jokes_

"Yeah…well I should get going Carly is waiting for me back at the penthouse" _Sonny remarks; feeling uncomfortable around Bobbie_ _since he hated keeping things from his friends._ _  
_

"And you got her something special you want to give her right?" _Bobbie grins since she saw him leaving the jewelry store_

"Yeah you could say that. It was nice seeing you Bobbie. Take care of yourself"

"Hey Sonny" _Bobbie calls out to him, causing him_ _to stop in his tracks_ "Tell Carly if she wants her room back at Kellly's she's welcome to it"

"That won't be necessary Bobbie, Carly will be living with me from here on out" _Sonny declares before walking away from her_

 _~**~**~**~_

"Unbelievable! That guy has some nerve! He dumps me into his limo orders you to take me to this dump and he doesn't even have the balls to be here! Who the hell does he think he is?!"

"He's Sonny Corinthos and I don't think the boss would be happy that you threw your shoe at me once I opened the limo door. I think my nose is broken" _Max grumbles out as he shuts the first aid kit_

"You're such a baby!"

"Am not" _Max defends himself_

"Well if Sonny thinks I'm just going to sit still while he's god knows where well he's in for a rude awaking! I'm out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere, not on my watch little lady" _Max states as he stands in front of the door._

"Little lady?" _Carly questions back as she_ _shoots Max a dirty look who had a stupid white bandage on his nose._

"Yeah that's right" _Max grins back at her;_ _seconds later the grin across his face fades as he lets out a moan as she_ _punches him in the gut_

 _Watching_ _Max as he bends over in pain Carly remarks_ "For a guard you're kind of on the chubby side"

"I'm big boned lady!" _Max defends himself as the_ _penthouse door opens._

"What's going on here?" _Sonny demands as he_ _enters the penthouse_

"Where the hell were you?" _Carly demands_

"Awe, did you miss me?" _Sonny questions back as_ _Max turns around and faces him Sonny goes on to ask_ "What the hell happened to your nose"

"When I opened the limo door and she threw her shoe at me and well I got a heel in the nose boss. I think she broke it"

 _Shaking_ _his head Sonny looks back at Carly as he reminds her since she seemed to keep_ _  
_ _forgetting_ "You know you're pregnant right?"

"I thought you wanted to keep that a secret"

"He works for me" _Sonny points out_

"Yes he does which is why you don't have that much game. Men like him make you look **weak**.  
Look at him? He's like a big day old ugly doughnut"

"I told you I'm big bonded and my mama says I'm cute" _Max grumbles out_

"Don't engage with her Max, she's not worth it and since she's not looking out for our baby it's up to me. Don't argue with her unless it's necessary to keep her and the baby safe. She doesn't need the  
stress and I don't need the headache."

"Sorry boss"

"Johnny is at his post so just go to GH and get your nose checked out"

"Thank you sir" _Max utters out before rushing_ _out of the penthouse._

"You should get off your feet and relax" _Sonny_ _remarks as he makes his way towards the mini bar._

"I'll relax at the Port Charles Hotel; you know where I booked a room before you kidnapped me"

"We've been through this already your home is here now" _Sonny states as he pours himself a much needed drink._

 _As_ _Sonny drinks his drink Carly utters out_ "Look I admit we had some fun but the fun is over now so how about we let bygones be bygones and just live our lives. You don't really want me here and I don't want to be here so just call off your dogs and let me live at the Port Charles Hotel  
for a while until I settle down in a house of my own paid by yours truly of course because you know you are my baby's daddy and our baby is going to need a real home"

"Our baby has a real home…here" _Sonny remarks_ _since there was nooooooooooooo way in hell he was going to buy some house for_ _Carly and allow her have men walk in and out of his kid's life._

 _She_ _was pregnant with his child and the ONLY man his kid was going to call daddy_ _was HIM! And not that he would admit this to her but just the very thought of_ _some loser touching her made his blood boil_

"You can't be serious about all of this. We hardly know each other and you don't even like me. You wanted me dead when Big Sal ratted me out so how are we supposed to live together?" _Carly asks as she_ _makes her way towards him_

"Well we should have thought about that before you got pregnant but we didn't so here we are" _Sonny explains still not_ _understanding why she was putting up such a fight considering she kept taking_ _what belonged to him. Now that he was giving her what was his she was being_ _difficult about everything when he was the one who was wronged._

"Look just because I'm pregnant with your child doesn't give you the right to tell me how to live my life"

"I live a dangerous life you choose to enter and I'm not about to let you put our child at risk because you can't woman up and do what's right" _Sonny states before walking away from her and making his_ _  
_ _way towards his desk_

 _Watching_ _Sonny as he sits down at his desk Carly asks_ "What are you doing?"

"It's called working; you know what honest people do to make a buck"

"Honest? You? Hello?! You're a mob boss and there's nothing honest about that"

"My coffee warehouse is honest work"

"So while you're doing an "honest" day's work what am I supposed to do?" _Carly questions_

"Rest, eat, and sleep, oh and stay out of my desk." _Sonny tells her as the penthouse door opens…_

"Boss we got trouble" _Benny utters out in a_ _panic tone of voice as he walked inside of the penthouse._

"Carly go upstairs" _Sonny orders out to her as_ _Johnny shuts the penthouse door shut_

"You're kidding right? YOU bring me here against my will and you think I'm going to cooperate with you?"

"You have two choices you either go upstairs on your own and get a much needed nap or I'll have Johnny escort you upstairs and have him stand guard so you behave yourself"

"Fine I'm going but you're going to be soooooooooooooooo sorry about this!" _Carly threatens out as she makes her_ _way towards the staircase_

 _Lettingout a heavy sigh as Carly stomps her way up the stairs Sonny asks_ "What's the problem?"

"She seems upset boss" _Benny points out since_ _Carly was obviously not a typical woman. Ever since the boss met Carly she caused Sonny nothing but trouble and he feared what else she could do in the_ _future as retaliation against the boss._

"She's hormonal" _Sonny explains_

"Are you sure it's wise to keep her under your roof when she doesn't want to be here sir?" _Benny asks as they hear a door slam_ _closed from upstairs_

"Carly is not your concern Benny. I can handle whatever she dishes out. Now I'm sure you didn't come all the way over here to talk about Carly so what's going on?"

"It's Big Sal boss. He just left Florida and he's heading to Port Charles. I'm guessing he heard the news about Carly being alive sir which could be trouble"

"I'll handle it" _Sonny simply states since he planned on handling_ _him anyways before he had the bad gut feeling that preventing him from leaving_ _Port Charles in the first place._

"But sir"

"I said I will handle it Benny!" _Sonny snaps out_ _annoyed knowing that Benny didn't want him to since Benny feared it would be_ _bad for business._

"Yes sir." _Benny nods before leaving the_ _penthouse knowing there was no point in arguing with Sonny. The only person who_ _could really talk sense into Sonny was Jason._

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Walking_ _inside of the brownstone Taggert smiles at Bobbie as he asks_ "Hey Bobbie have you seen Carly?"

"No not yet but I wasn't aware you and Carly knew each other"

"We don't. I just wanted to ask her a few questions but Sonny is getting in my way" _Taggert explains_

"Well maybe you should stay away then" _Bobbie_ _advises him since Sonny normally got what he wanted._

"So he could do to his fiancé what he did to his mother? I don't think so" _Taggert remarks since it was his duty as a cop to_ _protect the innocent_

"What?! Sonny and Carly are getting married?!" _Bobbie asks stunned_

"Sonny called Carly his fiancé but I hope they don't actually make it down the aisle for her sake"

"I think they will make a good looking couple and Sonny isn't the monster you make him out to be" _Bobbie grins as she wonders_ _why Sonny didn't tell her earlier when she bumped into him in front of the_ _jewelry store._

"You don't know him the way I do Bobbie" _Taggert_ _utters out before making his way to his place since he could tell it was_ _pointless to talk to her since she was obviously for this stupid wedding._

 _Grabbing_ _her phone Bobbie speed dials Luke's. After a few rings she smiles when she_ _  
_ _hears her big brother answer the phone…_ "Luke, Sonny's going to get married!...What, yes I'm sure! And as his friends it's our job to throw him a party!"

 _~**~**~**~_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you_ _liked reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much_ _appreciated._

 _Take care_


	11. Chapter 11

Vengeance

 _Chapter 11_

"Damn I knew Sonny was packing heat but who knew he had these kinds of guns underneath his bed" _Carly remarks to herself as she_ _holds a handgun in her hands._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" _Sonny demands as he walks into his bedroom looking for Carly to see what she_ _was up to while he was downstairs with Benny only to find her in his room_ _  
_ _holding one of his favorite handguns._

 _Jumping_ _at the sound of his voice booming inside the bedroom Carly lets out a yelp as_ _she pulls the trigger of the gun by accident; accidently shooting up Sonny's_ _pillow in the process._

 _Clenching_ _his jaw as Carly shot up his pillow that was on his bed Sonny rushes towards_ _her and barks out to her in an annoyed tone of voice_ "GIVE ME that before you hurt someone!"

"Are you crazy?!" _Carly asks as Sonny takes away_ _the gun she was holding_ "Who the hell startles someone holding a gun?! And by the way you're not supposed to store a loaded gun to begin with someone could get hurt that way!"

"Are you seriously trying to blame me for this?!" _Sonny_ _questions back as Jason rushes inside of his bedroom_

"I heard a gun go off" _Jason simply states as he_ _storms inside of the room startling both Sonny and Carly._

"That's because she just SHOT up my pillow!" _Sonny_ _points out as Carly rolls her eyes at him._

"Yeah too bad it wasn't Jason instead but hey the day is still young" _Carly comments to Jason as he crosses his arms over his_ _chest and gives her a blank stare that he was famous for._

"I told you she was trouble" _Jason grumbles out_ _since she was a pain in the ass ever since she entered Sonny's life and now_ _that she was carrying Sonny's child she was stuck with Sonny_

"Trouble? You're calling me trouble? Mr. I kill people for a living! You have no fucking right to judge me asshole! I may have done a few bad things in my life but I'm a not a killer unlike you!"

"Calm down! Stress isn't good for the baby!" _Sonny_ _snaps out; since she was pregnant and all this unnecessary stress wasn't good_ _for his unborn child that Carly was getting herself into. Glaring at Jason he_ _goes on to say_ "And I don't need you picking fights with her either every fucking time you lay eyes on her! YOU don't like her! I get it! But she's pregnant with my child so you need to be the bigger person here and avoid getting her upset for the sake of my unborn child!"

"Sorry" _Jason sighs out heavily_

"Who's stressed out? I was just stating facts that your hitman has some nerve to be throwing stones at people when he's done far worse things than most people on the planet."

"That's enough Carly" _Sonny sighs out heavily as_ _he hands Jason the gun_ "Put this in a safe place"

"You really trust him with that thing? He may just shoot me to get me out of your life you know. He was always jealous of the attention I took away from him when I entered your life. He couldn't handle the fact that he couldn't manipulate your gun and I could" _Carly remarks as she_ _eyes gazes towards his crouch briefly before shooting Jason a smug look_

"Is she for real?" _Jason questions as Carly_ _implies he hated her because he was hot for Sonny when reality he hated her_ _because she was a pain in the ass_

"She's just trying to get a rise out of you, ignore her." _Sonny sighs out heavily not understanding how Jason could stay cool_ _under a police interrogation but Carly could rattle his cage just by talking_ _nonsense._

"You know what now that I think about it maybe I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't jealous of me but of you. I think Jason's anger towards me is really misplaced jealously of his boss and so called best friend. You're angry that Sonny met me before you could try and get some action in yourself" _Carly remarks as struts towards Jason with a grin across her face._ _Leaning into his personal space Carly utters out_ "You want me and it kills you that Sonny had me first"

 _Grasping_ _her arm in his Sonny gently moves her away from Jason as he spats out_ "That's enough!"

"What's the matter Sonny? You're scared that I might be right and Jason might have the hots for me. Who knows now that I'm living next door he might try and act on those feelings he has for me deep down inside. The only smart thing to do is either kill him or buy me a house preferably by the lake and forbid your hypercritical enforcer from visiting me at my new house"

"Unlike you I trust my men and they wouldn't touch you with a ten foot poll" _Sonny states confidently that none of his men_ _would be foolish enough to try and be with Carly knowing she was pregnant with_ _his child._

"I'm not sure about that. I'm pretty hard to resist." _Carly grins before walking past the both of them heading out of_ _Sonny's bedroom door_

 _Shaking_ _his head as Carly shuts the bedroom door behind her Jason asks knowing that_ _Sonny had probably already thought about making Carly his wife the second that_ _she told him she was pregnant_

"Are you rethinking your decision about asking Carly to marry you because if you're not you should be. She's not going to be able to fit into our lifestyle."

"She was already in the life before we crossed paths"

"And she almost got herself killed" _Jason points_ _out_

"And now it's our job to make sure she and my unborn child survives our lifestyle" _Sonny utters out as he bends down and_ _pulls out the cases of guns he had underneath his bed_ "First thing we need  
to do is clean the penthouse out of guns because Carly can't be trusted around them. The ones we need are going to be stored at your place from now on."

 _Opening_ _the penthouse door Carly glances at the guard who was standing at the door that_ _  
_ _looked a little skittish_ "Do I frighten you?" _Carly questions with a grin across her face as the man fiddles_ _with his tie before telling her…_

"No…of course not"

"What's the matter then? Haven't been around women that much? I can't imagine you really seeing that many women on the job right since you guard in a hallway"

"Oh it's not that. I've seen plenty on the job over the years I can't tell you how many good looking women came and left the boss's penthouse" _Johnny remarks in admiration at the boss's good fortune however none of the women came close to being anything like Miss Benson._

 _Not_ _only was she the first blonde for the boss but she was also the first woman to_ _rub Jason the wrong way. Jason had some valid points he guessed for not liking_ _her but despite the trouble she caused he could kind of tell why the boss liked_ _Miss Benson. She was a wild spirted woman who he was sure was about to make his_ _job a whole lot more interesting now that she was carrying the boss's child_ _which meant the boss was probably going to take her as his wife since Mr. C was_ _  
_ _old fashion that way._

"When you say many what is many to you because a lot of people have different definitions of the word many. Like some would say five is a lot and others would say five is nothing and more like twenty was a lot" _Carly asks curiously wondering how many people shared Sonny's bed before her._ _  
_ _She knew Sonny was no virgin but just a thought of some bimbo sleeping in_ _Sonny's bed made her want to scratch some bitches eyes out!_

"I don't know"

"You don't know or you don't want to tell me?" _Carly asks back_

"I never counted but I will say this you are the first blonde the boss ever brought home. The boss was always into the brunettes before you came along but there was just something about you that captured the boss's attention."

"Was he ever serious with any of those bimbos?" _Carly_ _questions_

"I maybe saw a few come back once or twice but no the boss was never serious about any of them from what I can tell"

"Good, thanks for the info and just so you know if you get the bright idea and tell your boss we had this conversation I will deny it until I die to Sonny and once Sonny is out of eyesight I will make your life a living hell so if I were you I would just forget about this whole conversation because trust me you don't want to get on my bad side" _Carly_ _cautions him as the elevator door dings open_

"Hey Johnny is the boss's lady giving you trouble?" _Rolando asks with a smirk across his face as he held her duffle bag he found_ _in the room she got for herself on the boss's dime at the Port Charles grill._

"I'm not his lady" _Carly spats out as she makes_ _a grab for her bag_ "And everything better be inside of here or you'll be sorry."

"I would never steal from a lady especially the boss's lady" _Rolando remarks as Carly looks inside of her duffle bag_

"Are you deaf? I said I'm **not** his lady!"

"Unless the boss tells me otherwise you're his lady" _Rolando remarks which causes Carly to shoot him a dirty look before_ _slamming the door shut_ "Good lucky Johnny. I heard pregnant lady hormones  
are a bitch to deal with" _Rolando laughs out before heading his way back_ _towards the elevator doors; pleased that he was the boss's main driver which_ _meant he didn't have to deal with the boss's hormonal fiancé_

"That's all of it" _Jason states as he grabs the_ _last of Sonny's gun that they placed in a pile on top of his bed_

"Yeah" _Sonny nods before he asks_ "What are you doing here anyways? I thought I told you not to come back until you found who was behind the car crash"

"Benny thought I was needed here more considering Big Sal is on his way over here"

"Oh Benny thought? So you take orders from him now?" _Sonny questions back annoyed that Benny went behind his back to get_ _Jason to "babysit" him while he was dealing with Big Sal_

"We need peace with Big Sal especially now that you're about to be a father. We got along well with Big Sal before Carly and I think we should make peace for everyone's sake"

"Really because I'm thinking Big Sal was living on borrowed time, especially if he is coming over here to cause trouble for the mother of my child. The man is a useless son of a bitch who has been getting on my damn nerves for months now" _Sonny spats out_ "So the question is are you on my side or his"

"You know I'm on your side which is why I'm begging you to make peace with Big Sal" _Jason remarks as the bedroom door opens_

"Damn did all those guns come from this room?" _Carly_ _questions as she spots the pile of guns on Sonny's bed._

"What are you doing here?" _Sonny questions Carly_ _as she walks inside his bedroom_

 _Tossing_ _her duffle bag onto the floor Carly reminds him "_ You kidnapped me remember? So what's with all the guns? Is there trouble heading your way"

"The only trouble I see is you" _Jason remarks as_ _he crosses his chest_

"Jason we just had this conversation! Do NOT engage with her!"

"Sorry" _Jason sighs out heavily before grabbing_ _some of the guns_ "I'll put these is a safer place. I'll be back for the others shortly."

"We have a problem" _Carly states as Jason walks_ _past her with his hands full of guns._

"You don't have any problems anymore because I'm cleaning them all up for you."

"Cleaning them up?"

"Big Sal knows you're alive and I'm pretty sure he believes you're behind his misfortune during the time you were presumed dead"

"He always had a wild imagination. Just how does he think I pulled it off with no money or the manpower to do it?" _Carly asks_ _with a smirk across her face_

"You don't have to deny it Carly. The fact you're pregnant with my child saves you from any harm Big Sal wishes to cause to you. You're under my protection so just tell me how did you pull it off? Who helped you Carly because I know you had to have someone helping you this whole time. And don't think for a second I buy the story you gave to the PCPD about the car crash because I don't. "

"I spent my time in Florida cleaning rooms as a maid. That's how I survived and a maid's wage doesn't cover the cost it would have taken to be behind Big Sal's bad luck. Big Sal has enemies as you do so any one of them could have been behind his misfortune. I know your pal and enforcer seems to think I'm the reason for all evil doings but I'm innocent in all of this"

 _Scoffing_ _at her Sonny points out_ "I wouldn't call you innocent"

"Which is why I appealed to you so much the second you laid eyes on me. You didn't know it, not at first but your craved me because I'm the danger you craved to have in your life" _Carly purrs out as_ _she invades his personal space…_ "Which is why despite it all you still want me"

"You think so?" _Sonny grunts out as he feels his_ _lower half awaken by her closeness_

"I bet if I kissed you right now you would kiss me back" _Carly states before chewing on her lower lip_

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks softly as his eyes zone in on_ _her pouty lips that he missed and dreamt of every night since she "died" a_ _month ago. He wasn't sure what game she was playing right now but whatever it_ _was he didn't really care at this moment; not if it meant kissing those sweet_ _lips of hers._

"Yeah" _Carly breathes out heavily as she notices_ _Sonny moisten his lips with his tongue._

 _With_ _a small moan Carly leans into him and kisses him. As they tongues duel with_ _each other Carly wasn't sure what she was doing kissing the man who wanted her_ _dead but all she knew was that she missed his lips, and his touched for the_ _whole month she was in Florida._

 _Walking_ _into Sonny's bedroom Jason lets out a loud groan at the sight of his best_ _friend kissing the woman who has caused nothing but problems for Sonny and his_ _organization. As they break apart and glance his way Carly shoots him an_ _annoyed look that matched Sonny's._

"Don't mind me I was just getting the rest of the guns" _Jason remarks as he walks his way towards Sonny's bed_

"You would think Sonny would have taught his men to knock before entering his bedroom. You might want to in the future considering you don't know what you might be walking in on….unless you're planning on trying to walk in while we're naked. I'm just not sure at this point who you really want to see me or Sonny"

"Jason don't even bother saying a damn thing to her. Just get rid of the rest of them before Carly shoots up another one of my pillows"

"No next time it won't be a pillow when I shoot at something" _Carly grins as she locks eyes with Jason._

"The only thing you'll be shooting off is your mouth from here on out because I'm going to make damn sure you never get your sticky little fingers on a gun ever again" _Sonny states_

 _As_ _Jason grabs the rest of the guns from off his bed Carly points out_ "You still haven't helped me out on my problem"

"What problem? I told you I'm handling Big Sal" _Sonny_ _questions back as Jason shakes his head_

"Your men seem to be under the impression I'm your lady when clearly I'm not. I want you to tell them that just because I happen to be carrying your child doesn't make me your lady."

"That's what worries you?" _Sonny questions since_ _she didn't seem to actually care about the important stuff like the fact he was_ _saving her from Big Sal. He also didn't understand why she cared since she was_ _just kissing him a few seconds ago. He assumed maybe her pregnancy hormones_ _  
_ _might have to do with the shifts in her moods._

"Yes" _Carly nods not understanding why he didn't_ _get why it would upset her considering he wanted her dead for the past month_

 _"_ Maybe you shouldn't be kissing me than if you want my men to think otherwise" _Sonny points out as Jason leaves the room with a handful of guns._ _  
_

"That kiss meant nothing. I was just proving a point. That you still crave me which is why you're keeping me here instead of doing the right thing by letting me stay at that nice hotel room I booked for myself."

"Oh please! You were more than into that kiss. I also saw the look you shot Jason just now when he interrupted us"

"I just don't like Jason. The guy is scum so whatever look you think I gave him was a result from my hatred for the guy and nothing else."

"He's my best friend so you better get use to him being around. You also might want to show some respect considering he's helping me keeping you and our unborn child safe"

"Jason could care less about me"

"We already been through this. Yes Jason doesn't like you but he's a professional and my best friend and he will do anything for me including protecting you regardless of how he feels about you" _Sonny_ _declares_

"You may trust Jason but I never will. And in case you've forgotten my best friend shot Jason so what good is he anyways?"

"He got in a lucky shot" _Sonny spats out since_ _it wasn't Jason's day that day but he knew Jason was the most reliable man in_ _his organization_

"Is that what Jason told you? That it was a lucky shot? If he did tell you that he was lying because there was no luck to it. My best friend shot him to save me and luck had nothing to do with it" _Carly_ _  
_ _declares as she walks away from him and makes her way towards her duffle bag_ _she had tossed onto the floor earlier._

"Say what you want about Jason but Jason is the one who's still alive" _Sonny calls out to her._

"Don't you dare bring that up! Brody only died because of that drunken bastard! And when I find out who killed Brody I will make his life a living hell and you can't stop me!" _Carly screams out_

"You need to calm down and I told you before I'm going to handle whoever was behind that wheel, not you." _Sonny tells her_ _since getting herself worked up over Brody wasn't good for their baby_

"Not if I find the person first you won't"

 _Making his way towards her Sonny utters out_ "You're job is to take care of our child the rest of it is for me to handle. I won't allow you to put our child at risk for your desire for retaliation"

"You wanted me dead over jewels so don't you dare act like I don't have the right to want revenge over the man who killed my best friend" _Carly points out since she knew IF Sonny was in her shoes he would_ _want to get vengeance on the person who wronged him and she was doing no_ _differently then he would._

"I never said you didn't have a right to want vengeance I just said you can't have it because you're pregnant. And I promise you that whoever is responsible for that accident will pay by my hands and I can do a hell of a lot more than anything you could do anyways."

"You better make whoever caused that accident suffer!"

"I will" _Sonny promises since whoever was behind_ _that wheel almost cost him his unborn child and Carly._

"Fine. It's been a long day. I just want to take a bath and relax" _Carly comments with a heavy sigh_

 _Pointing_ _towards his bathroom door Sonny states "_ There's a bathtub in there. I have some imported bubble bath you can use that's under the sink"

"Alright" _Carly nods her head before making her_ _way towards Sonny's bathroom. As Carly shuts the door shut Sonny exhales_ _sharply as a part of him wished he could join Carly as she took her bath._

 _Walking_ _into Jason's penthouse Sonny orders out_ "I want you back on the case. I don't need you with me when Big Sal shows his ugly face but I do need you to find the son of a bitch who almost killed Carly and my unborn child"

"Sonny I've been looking into it since we thought Carly died and every lead leads to a dead end. IF we do figure it out it won't be today or anytime soon"

"That's not good enough! Carly is all worked up over finding out who was behind the crash so we need to solve this case NOW! I do NOT want Carly to figure this out before we do. She's determine for vengeance and I won't allow her to risk her life in efforts to make the son of a bitch pay!"

"Carly has no chance in figuring it out before we do. We haven't yet and we have more manpower then she could ever dream of having" _Jason points out that Sonny was worrying for nothing_

"After everything that has happened I'm not going to risk it. You underestimated Carly when you said she didn't survive that crash and I let you make me believe it when I knew better. I'm not going to  
make that mistake again. Carly has pulled the impossible by attacking Big Sal while presumed dead so I'm not going to risk having Carly have the chance to figure this out before we do."

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Jason remarks_ "Alright I'll go out and try to find more leads on the car crash."

 _Walking_ _out of the bathroom wearing only a towel Carly lets out a heavy sigh when she_ _realizes Sonny had left his bedroom. Shaking her head Carly makes her way back_ _into the bathroom and opens the duffle bag she left on the countertop. Pulling_ _out the little clothes she had she tosses them onto the floor behind her until_ _she finds a purple sundress she had inside of it._

"Perfect" _she says to herself as she glances_ _down at the dress she had bought second hand in Florida._

 _It_ _was a little worn out but it did frame her body perfectly which she was sure_ _would drive Sonny crazy since he couldn't have her. IF Sonny was going to keep_ _her here against her will she was going to have a little fun by torturing him_ _with what he couldn't have._

 _As_ _Sonny walks out of Jason's penthouse Johnny calls out to him_ "Boss I know this may not be my business but I think you might want to reconsider marrying Miss Benson"

"You're right it's not your business" _Sonny_ _remarks with a glare across his face as he wonders why suddenly his men were_ _butting into his personal life._

"I just don't think she's ready for commitment since she didn't seem to like the fact Rolando called her your lady despite the fact she seemed a little jealous about your past"

"What are you talking about jealous about my past?" _Sonny demands since it peeked his interested to know why Carly was talking_ _about his past with his men._

"She was very curious to know how many women shared your bed and how many made return visits." _Johnny informs Sonny which causes_ _Sonny to grin_

"Yeah? And what did you tell her?

"I told her I never counted" _Johnny grins back_ _hoping to win some points with the boss since he was giving him information_ _about the mother of his child._ "But she did ask me, well more like threaten me not to tell you about our conversation"

"Well you don't work for her you work for me" _Sonny states since Johnny's loyalties were with him and not Carly._ "Let me know if Carly asks more questions" _Sonny states before singling Johnny to_ _open the penthouse door_

"Yes sir" _Johnny nods as he opens the penthouse_ _door for the boss._

 _As_ _Johnny shuts the door behind him Sonny suppresses a moan as he takes in Carly's_ _beauty as she bounced down the stairs obviously not wearing a bra underneath_ _the tight purple dress she was wearing._

"How was your bath?" _Sonny questions as Carly_ _makes her way towards him_

"Relaxing"

"Good glad to hear it I'm sure it did our unborn child some good after all the stress you've been under"

"Yeah and I'm about to destress some more"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm going out dancing" _Carly declares_ _which causes Sonny to let out a chuckle_ "What's so funny?"

"You're not going out dancing and certainly not dressed like that _" Sonny states since no way in hell was Carly going out_ _dancing by herself braless where men would leer at what was his._

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" _Carly_ _questions back since she noticed Sonny admiring her wearing it as she descended_ _the stairs just moments ago._

"You have no bra on and that dress looks like it's painted on you"

"Why do you care? We're not a couple"

"Who says we're not?" _Sonny questions back_

"I do. We hardly know each other and need I remind you yet again you wanted me dead for the last month." _Carly points out_

"You're carrying my child so we have a lifetime to know each other"

"Just because I'm carrying your child doesn't mean we're a couple. All it means is that your sperm fertilized one of my eggs. It's basic biology"

"You're still not going" _Sonny says as he takes_ _a seat at his desk._

"How long do you plan on keeping me prisoner here?"

"You're not prisoner here. This is your home you can come and go as you please with a guard by your side that is" _Sonny_ _remarks_

"But you just said no to dancing" _Carly points_ _out confused_

"Right because I'm not going out dancing today which means you're not either. You had a long day you should be in bed resting not out dancing. Tomorrow we can go out and buy you some new clothes"

"Who says I need new clothes?"

 _Letting_ _out a heavy sigh Sonny points out the obvious_ "Carly all you have is a duffle bag of clothes which won't fit you soon. Besides you're with me now which means you can afford quality clothing."

"I'll buy new clothes but I'm not with you" _Carly_ _huffs out as she makes her way towards the couch and plops herself down on it._

"Did anyone ever tell you it's exhausting talking to you?" _Sonny questions back_

"No"

"Hard to believe _" Sonny mumbles out as he pulls_ _out a file from out of his desk._

"You know if you're going to keep someone captive the decent thing to do is keep them entertained"

"Again you're not imprisoned and I have work to do. You know not everyone steals to get what they want"  
"RighT. Some people just kill others" _Carly_ _remarks back_

"I wouldn't know about that I'm just a Coffee Warehouse owner"

"Who happens to have more guards then the President of the United States…"

"Well people can't live without their coffee. It's a dangerous business dealing with those coffee addicts"

 _Shaking_ _her head Carly stands up from off the couch as she declares_ "I'm going to go get myself a snack"

 _Standing_ _up from his chair Sonny utters out_ "I'll get you a snack"

"No need. I was just going to get a bag of chips"

"I don't have any chips"

"What? Okay so I'll eat a doughnut than since you ran out of chips"

"I don't have doughnuts either"

"Okay so cookies then"

"Sorry" _Sonny grins at her._

"You're joking right? You have to have some junk food. No one has no junk food in their house."

"I don't"

 _Grabbing_ _Sonny's by the collar of his shirt_ _Carly_ _warns since she didn't like the fact Sonny was trying to hold onto his stash of_ _junk food from her. Sure he was mad at her for stealing from him but that still_ _didn't give him the right to keep all the junk food for himself if he insisted_ _she lives here with him._

"Don't hold out on me Corinthos! I'm pregnant and you don't want my hormones to turn on you!"

"There is noooooooooooo junk food in this house and there will never be any junk food entering my penthouse either" _Sonny informs_ _Carly as she clutches onto his shirt collar._

 _"_ Okay you can deprive me of a lot of things Sonny but you WONT deprive me of junk food!"

"All I have is fruit. I can make you a fruit salad"

"Forget it" _Carly mumbles out as she lets her_ _hold on Sonny go_ "I'll just heat up some frozen pizza"

"I just told you I have no junk food"

"Frozen pizza isn't junk food it happens to be healthy it has veggies and meat and cheese"

"And chemicals and grease which makes it junk food. Now if you want a pizza I'll make you a homemade one" _Sonny offers_

"Yuck"

"My food isn't gross" _Sonny states as Carly_ _walks away from him and yanks the penthouse door open._

"Hey I need you to go out any buy me some real food to eat" _Carly tells Johnny_

"Johnny shut the door" _Sonny orders out to him_

"Oh Sonny you've just gone too far." _Carly_ _remarks as Johnny shuts the door in her face._

"Yeah, I'm really scared" _Sonny remarks back_ _sarcastically_ "Now do you want me to make you something to eat or not because I have work to get done?"

"Not"

"Fine." _Sonny utters out before making his way_ _back towards his desk._

"You're really going to regret depriving me of junk food. I've been more than nice to you so far but not anymore, not unless you tell Johnny to buy me some real food" _Carly warns_

"I don't know who you think you're talking to but I'm Sonny Corinthos so your threats mean nothing to me"

"Then you're a foolish man" _Carly declares_ _before making her way towards the staircase._

 _Shaking_ _his head as Carly stomps up the staircase a part of him admired Carly for_ _  
_ _standing up to him since most would be too scared to do half the things she_ _did. He knew that whatever plan she tried to come up with it wouldn't work but_ _he did have to admit life was a hell of a lot more interesting now that Carly_ _was back from the dead._

 _~**~**~**~_

 **Well that's all for now. I hope you liked reading this one** **as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.**

 **Take care**


	12. Chapter 12

Vengeance

 _Chapter 12_

 _A few hours had passed by since he last seen Carly walked up the staircase in a huff because he had informed her that his house was a clean house; meaning no junk food which he planned on keeping it that way. It was his job to protect his so he needed to make sure his child had the best of everything including healthy food and lots of it._

 _Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny tosses the pen he was holding onto the folder he was working on these last few hours as he stands up from his seat and walks towards the mini bar. It was nice and quiet, just like he liked living but his gut was telling him all this silence couldn't be good thing. This was a woman who not only made him look like a fool but had managed to also piss off Big Sal. There was no doubt in his mind that Carly was up to something. What he wasn't sure exactly but he knew her mind was at work. She had made her feelings clear on the subject she was going to make him regret the fact he had no junk food to offer her. Mind you he wasn't scared of whatever she was planning. I mean why would he be scared? He was Sonny Corinthos; Port Charles Godfather and she was just…a woman. OKAY maybe not just a woman. She had after all pulled off what most people would have thought to be the impossible. Hell she came back from certain death and left a path of wreckage in her wake. Apart of him was impressed at all that Carly had managed to pull off both before and after her death; of course he would NEVER tell her that. He was also sure she had help but had no clue who the mother of his unborn child had turn to during the period she was assumed dead but he planned on finding out._

"Big Sal is here to see you boss" _Johnny calls out as he opens the penthouse door._

 _And there was the wreckage Carly had left behind walking into his home looking displease by the news that she had survive the crash and was the reason for all the bad luck he was having._

"Was the pat down really necessary? We've done business in the past without bloodshed" _Big Sal questions as his guard stands closely behind him._

"I take protection very seriously, especially concerning what's mine" _Sonny declares since Carly became his the moment she became pregnant with his child and he wasn't about to risk Big Sal pulling a gun on the mother of his child in his own home. Normally he wouldn't even let Big Sal into his home with Carly under his roof but he also didn't want to risk leaving the penthouse because a part of him did worry that Carly would escape the penthouse again without a guard. Carly could be crafty and his men weren't use to Carly yet so it was safer for him to stick around until Carly understood the new rules that were about to be inflicted on her._

 _Watching Sonny as he pours himself a drink without offering him one Big Sal also states_ "So do I, I take great offence in fact when someone comes after what's mine. IF someone wrongs you, you strike back and show them whose boss…well before you did anyways"

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Sonny growls out; since he didn't like the fact that Big Sal was telling him he didn't take care of threats. He wasn't ever weak and he certainly wasn't weak now._

"We both have a common problem. I'm ready and willing to deal with it but I'm not sure you are. You've seem to have gotten soft Corinthos"

"Soft?! Let me tell you something I haven't been more dangerous in my life than I am right now to any threat that comes my way" _Sonny spats out since now he had a fiancé and unborn child to protect which meant he had to be more on his game than ever before._

"Rumors have it that, the skirt that made you into a laughing stock is living under your roof, under YOUR protection!" _Big Sal shouts out annoyed that Corinthos was for some reason protecting a skirt that caused them both nothing but trouble and embarrassment. It's not like she was the only hot woman in town. Besides Corinthos normally had woman chasing after him so he couldn't understand why this bitch was so special._

"My personal affairs are NOT your concern. My reasons for protecting Carly Benson is NOT your business! I don't answer to you or anyone for that matter!" _Advancing towards big Sal with his drink in one hand Sonny goes on to say_ "As for whatever loss you suffered that you blame Carly for its not my problem. Just know that any attempt of vengeance on your part concerning her will result in your demise. I protect what's mine and I suggest you do better next time and make sure no one can take what's yours in the future. Learn from your mistakes and move on." _Sonny advises him before taking a sip of his drink as Johnny stood in the doorframe with his hand on his holster in case he needed his gun._

"I want restitution for the loss I suffered" _Big Sal angrily states_

"I hope you had insurance than"

"That bitch makes you weak". _Big Sal declares locking eyes with Sonny upset that he wasn't forking over the cash to compensate for the loss his bitch cost him._

 _Throwing his glass across the room Sonny spats out as the glass shatters against the wall_ "That's **my fiancé** you're talking about and I won't let you disrespect her again"

"Fiancé? Don't tell me she got herself pregnant with your bastard child" _Big Sal laughs out since_ _ **if**_ _she was pregnant with Sonny's child he was he was screwed in more ways than one. He would also have a weakness for the first time ever. Sonny Corinthos who used to be untouchable was now open for a little bad luck of his own all because he couldn't keep it in his pants._

 _Sonny's eyes darken with rage at Big Sal calling his unborn child a bastard but doesn't react on the urge to kill the mother fucker for talking about his kid that way since he wanted this pregnancy to stay a secret for as long as he could keep it that way for his family's protection. He knew it was in his child's best interest not to tip off Big Sal that Carly was pregnant since Big Sal was clearly angry over the loss he suffered by Carly's hands._

"If you don't reimburse me for the loss I suffered I'm taking this situation to the five families. Caroline Benson in the short time she's been in your world has made you weak Corinthos and I'll be more than happy to let everyone know just how feeble she made you and the Corinthos enterprise. That bitch may have taken away some of my belongings but she's taking a whole lot more from you than she ever took away from me and when the five families find out about it they will lose all respect for you. You'll be a laughing stock all because of the skirt you're trying to protect has your balls in her purse. Who would have thought that a pussy would be the downfall of the all mighty Sonny Corinthos?"

 _Cracking a smile Sonny swiftly pulls out the gun he had on him and points it at him as Johnny pulls out his own and points it at Big Sal's bodyguard_ "You've always been stupid Big Sal but not until today did I realize just HOW dumb you really are!"

"And I never been more turned on than I am right now" _Carly calls out from on top of the staircase as she watches Sonny pull a gun on Big Sal. Sure she was mad about the fact he was depriving her of junk food and for that matter kidnapping her but damn was he HOT holding that gun in his hands. Nothing turned her on more than a bad boy; and he was the most dangerous man she ever had the pleasure of spending a night with._

 _Both Sonny and Big Sal's turn their gaze towards Carly the second they hear the sound of her voice._

"Carly now is NOT the time so go watch a movie or something upstairs" _Sonny calls out to her; hoping she would turn around and walk away from the scene she walked in on without a fight._

"You BITCH, you will PAY for what you did to me!" _Big Sal yells out_

"HEY! Don't you talk to her!" _Sonny yells out as he removes his gaze off Carly onto Big Sal._

 _Ignoring Sonny's request Carly smirks at Big Sal as she says…"_ I heard about your car collection. Such a shame to lose all those pretty little cars in one night. Karma is such an evil bitch isn't she? I guess you kill off too many people and the universe kicks you in the balls in return for all the evil you committed by taking away what matters to you most"

"CARLY!" _Sonny shouts out her name annoyed that she was egging Big Sal on instead of walking away like he hoped she would._

"You SEE Corinthos! She's going to be you're downfall, hell she already started to destroy your reputation in the short time you've known her. And if you ask me it couldn't of happen to a better man. I'll give you a few days to think over my offer and IF I don't hear from you soon the five families will be hearing from me" _Big Sal remarks before turning his back on Sonny who held a gun on him and walks towards the doorway with his guard following closely behind him._

 _Not about to shoot the son of a bitch in front of Carly, Sonny lets out a heavy sigh watching him walk out the door. Big Sal may have dodge death at the moment but he wouldn't be for long._

 _Descending the staircase avoiding the shatter glass that was on the floor as Sonny hands Johnny the gun he had to take next door to Jason's shuts Carly comments_ "You know Big Sal isn't that wrong in assuming I could do a lot of damage to you. So why not play nice and let me move out of here into my own place and just share custody of the baby. In fact I think Jason would be more than happy to pack my things out of here and into a place of my own."

"What just happened right now proves to me I was right all along. You're reckless on a good day. Instead of walking away when you saw that son of a bitch YOU provoke him!" _Sonny shouts out as Johnny makes his exit._

"It's not like he was going to do anything you had a gun on him and I'm assuming your guard was smart enough to pat him down and make sure he wasn't holding a gun so I was perfectly safe" _Carly points out the obvious_

"Assuming can get you killed in my world. You never assume because for all you knew Johnny could have missed a hidden gun and you and OUR baby would have been in a world of trouble"

"Alright I'm sorry. I didn't think about that, okay. I wouldn't put our child at risk on purpose" Carly sighs out as she plops herself onto the couch.

"No it's NOT okay! You've entered a dangerous world; a world that one tiny little mistake can get you and our unborn child killed! So when I tell you to do something you better damn will do what I tell you IF you want our unborn child to survive in my world!"

"It won't happen again" _Carly promises_

"It better not" _Sonny states before walking back over towards the mini bar needing a drink. As he pours himself a drink he locks eyes with Carly as he states_ "We haven't had the chance to talk about this but I think it's time that we do"

"Talk about what?" _Carly questions_

"Bobbie Spencer"

"What about her?"

"I know" _Sonny simple states before taking a sip of his drink_

 _Giving him a puzzled look as he drinks his drink Carly asks_ "You know what?"

"That she's the reason why you came to Port Charles in the first place" _Sonny declares as he places his glass onto the mini bar_

"What are you talking about? You know I came to Port Charles because Big Sal was after me. I only met Bobbie once I arrived in town"

"Big Sal was maybe a small reason you came here but its not the only reason. You could have ran away anywhere but YOU choose Port Charles and that has everything to do with Bobbie Spencer"

"I chose Port Charles because I was hoping for a big score by going after your jewels so I could pay Big Sal goons off for the debt I owed. I never met Bobbie before so I don't get why you suddenly think I would come to Port Charles because of a woman I never met before" _Carly explains as she silently wonders how Sonny discovered her little secret. NOT that she was going to admit he was right because she planned on striking back at Bobbie without any interference from outsiders._

"Just STOOOOOOOOOOOOP already! Stop with the lies! I'm not going to full for your bullshit anymore so just stop it!" _Sonny snaps out as he walks closer towards her "_ I know Bobbie Spencer is your biological mother and you came to town to make her pay"

"Wha-what? What are you talking about? My mother is Virginia Benson. I don't know whose been feeding you lies but Bobbie Spencer is not my mother."

"I said STOP lying! I fell for your lies once I won't ever fall for them again. " _Sonny angrily growls out since he hated being lied to especially by her since she already made him look like a fool when he trusted her the first time he laid eyes on her. He normally didn't make that mistake but there was just something about her that made him trust her when trust was so hard for him to give._

"I'm not lying!" _Carly goes on to lie_

"I did a background check on you and it wasn't hard to find out that Bobbie was your biological mother so IF I found out I know you did too and that's WHY you came to Port Charles to make her suffer for the life you think she should have given you."

"I don't know what you're talking about. IF this is true it's the first I ever heard about this. Are you sure Bobbie is my mother?" _Carly cries out_

"Don't…." _Sonny warns out; trying his very best not to be effected by the tears that were now streaming down her face. All he wanted to do the second he saw those tears was pull her into his arms and make her feel better. But he wouldn't give into those urges since he knew if he did pull her into his arms he might lose control and get sucked back into her lies and turn into a fool once more. His pride was damage because of her once and he wouldn't allow her to do it to him again. "_ Just admit it, you knew all along Bobbie was your mother that's why you took a job at GH and manage to get her to rent you a room above Kelly's"

"I didn't know." _Carly maintains as more tears pour down her cheeks as she gazes at him with a stun look across her face_ …. "My mom never told me she wasn't my real mother."

 _Letting out a groan no longer able to resist Sonny sits himself down onto the couch beside her and pulls her into his arms as he whispers out_ "I'm sorry" _as she sobs into his arms he silently curses himself for causing her stress by accusing her and curses himself as well for not being able to resist holding her. Although as he held her in his arms that feeling he got from the very first time he met her was still there. IT was like she was somehow met to be with him; and becoming pregnant with his child made him feel that connection even more._

"Hey Sonny…" _Letting out a groan as he notices Sonny pull Carly into his arms he shakes his head. To this day he couldn't understand the pull Carly had on him. As they break apart he tells Sonny "We need to talk"_

"I hope you're back because you have answers for me"

"I've got answers for you" _Jason states as Carly wipes away tears off her cheeks_

 _Standing up from off the couch he states "Let's go to your place"_

"Won't be necessary because Carly already knows what I'm about to tell you" _Jason informs him. As Sonny shoots him a confused look he explains_ "I found out who helped Carly fake her death"

"You mean you found the fisherman who saved me?" _Carly asks stunned since there was no fisherman like she told the PCPD_

"No I found the retired doctor who saved you" _Jason corrects her_

"I don't know what you're talking about? A fisherman helped me out not some doctor" _Carly scoffs at him as Sonny gazes back at her intensely_

"Does this doctor have a name?" _Sonny questions_

"Doctor Stanley Anderson. As some of the guys and I were questing's people who live around the waterfront again someone confess to Hendrix that they saw Carly leaving Doctor Anderson's house during the time Carly escaped earlier today" _Jason explains as Carly shoots him a deadly gaze_

"Man you're stupid. Is he really you're best? Because if he is it's a wonder why no one hasn't killed you yet. The guy is dumber than a two dollar hooker and you trust him to keep the baby and I safe?"

"You're saying you never met this doctor?"

"Oh I met him alright but he wasn't the one who help me leave Port Charles. Like I told everyone at the PCPD a fisherman saved me not that doctor. I met that doctor after I left the Quartermaines . And after meetings Jason's family I can see why Jason's a total screw up. "

"You went to the Quartermaines?" _Sonny questions_

"I told you I wanted to find out who caused the accident so I went to see AJ"

"You spoke to that drunken bastard?!" _Sonny asks livid since he didn't want his unborn child around that drunk. He almost killed Jason because of his drinking and he wasn't about to let AJ do something to his unborn child in his drunken stupor_

"He wasn't home so I left that nuthouse and ended up walking around near the waterfront. I wanted to go back to where everything happened in hopes something from the accident would come back to me but nothing more did. Doctor Anderson happened to be in his backyard and saw me. He recognized me from the news and we got to chatting. He's a sweet old man and he offered me some tea and biscuits to help cheer me up because I was upset about reliving the accident so I accepted because I'm never one to turn down cookies. So whoever saw me leave his house they saw me leave after I enjoyed some cookies and tea" _Carly lies_

"So you just walk into random homes and have cookies and tea with random people you never met before?" _Sonny questions_

"He's an old retired man who happens to be a doctor it's not like he's a mob boss or anything."

"You believe her?" _Jason questions that Sonny was believing a woman who did nothing but deceive him_

"Not for a second, that's why you're going to go to his place and pay Doctor Anderson a visit."

"Oh so now you're going to have your little enforcer over there intimidate a poor elderly man who was sweet enough to give me cookies?"

"Jason doesn't have to if you just tell me the truth for once"

"I told you the truth but hey go ahead send him. I hope he does go in fact maybe the good doctor will call the cops on him and send him to the pokey for harassment and he can make a girlfriend called bubba while he's there who loves to cuddle. It would only serve the jerk right"

"Go" _Sonny orders Jason as Carly starts to stand up from the couch._

 _As Jason makes his leave from the penthouse Sonny calls out to Carly who was heading towards the staircase_ "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs. It's been a looooooooooooooong afternoon Sonny. I haven't gotten a break since I came back from the dead today. I have a lot to process including the fact my mother might not even be my real mother. Thanks by the way for letting me know gently"

 _Following her Sonny utters out_ "You know what a nap sounds good. I had an eventful day myself"

"Oh okay" _Carly nods as Sonny walks up closely behind her._

 _Walking down the hallway Carly is about to open the door to the guest bedroom when she suddenly feels Sonny's arm wrap around her as he gently escorts her down the hallway towards his bedroom_ "What are you doing?"

"You don't honestly think I'm going to leave you alone unsupervised do you?" _Opening his bedroom door he leans into her as he whispers into her ear_ "I wouldn't want you to tip the nice old doctor off before Jason gets to have a chat with him"

"I have nothing to hide" _Carly softly states before chewing down on her lower lip_

 _Laughing at her response as they walk inside of his bedroom Sonny utters out_ "Sure you don't."

 _Opening his front door Stanley is stunned to see Jason Morgan standing at his door. He looked just like his mugshots he seen on tv. He could understand why people called him stonecold._ "You're Monica and Alan's son right? I've seen you're picture at their place."

"I know you helped Carly fake her death" _Jason declares. Folding his arms over his chest he goes on to say_ "And you're going to tell me all about it"

Well that's all for now. I wanted to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback on my pervious chapters. I know its been awhile since I updated but its been a busy summer. I hope you liked this chapter as well. All feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated.

Take care


	13. Chapter 13

Vengeance

 **Chapter 13**

"I know you helped Carly fake her death" _Jason declares. Folding his arms over his chest he goes on to say_ "And you're going to tell me all about it"

"I'm not sure why you would assume I would help fake someone's death but I can assure you I never have." _Stanley states with a confident voice since IF Jason Morgan was looking for answers Carly hadn't given him any._

"So are you saying you never met this woman before?" _Jason asks as he pulls out a picture of her that was on his cellphone that they had used for the search of Carly's dead body after the car accident_

"I've seen her yes, even a man my age doesn't forget a pretty woman's face when he's lucky enough to encounter such beauty " _he admits knowing that IF Jason Morgan was at his door he was there because he had some sort of proof or intel that spotted Carly with him. He assumed probably at their last encounter since if Jason or Sonny's men had known sooner he would have stopped by way before now._

"And?"

"She's a lovely young lady that I had the pleasure of having tea with. It brought back some really sweet memories for me. I used to like drinking tea with my late wife before she passed on."

"So you just take it upon yourself to have tea with strangers because your wife died?" _Jason questions back as he silently wonders how the hell does Carly do it?! Every single time he gets the chance to bust her she somehow gets away with it! Man he hated her more and more!_

"My mother brought me up to be a gentleman so when I saw a pretty young woman looking distressed I asked her if she would like to have some tea with me and she accepted my company. I had the feeling she needed a friendly ear. She didn't say much really but she seemed more at peace when she left here. You see Mr. Morgan drinking tea and having a few biscuits can do wonders to the soul when you're lucky enough to come upon someone who cares even if that person is a stranger." _he explains as Edward's car pulls up his driveway and parks his car behind Jason's motorcycle_

"Stanley I hope my hooligan of a grandson isn't bothering you!" _Edward huffs out as he parks his car behind Jason's motorcycle wondering why on earth Jason would be at Stanley's door._

 _As Jason lets out a heavy sigh, Stanley smiles at Edward as he states_ "No, not at all. I was just answering some questions for Mr. Morgan"

"Question!? What kind of questions would you have for Doctor Stanley?!" _Edward asks with a scowl across his face._

"This doesn't concern you" _Jason sighs out heavily since his luck had just turned bad to worse by having to deal with Edward on top of listening to this old fools lies. Carly may be a huge pain in the ass but she was obviously damn good at covering her tracks. More proof that all she was going to be was trouble for Sonny. That she was the worst thing to ever happen to his best friend since she was the enemy he was blinded to unlike the others who crossed his path._

"Like hell it doesn't when you come here harassing a well-respected doctor that used to work for GH. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"He was just inquiring about a young lady I helped earlier." _Clapping his hands together Stanley goes on to ask_ "What brings you by Edward?"

"Young lady? What young lady?"

"Doesn't matter" _Jason huffs out annoyed as he faces his grandfather while stating_ "You parked behind me"

"So go around me it's not like you can't maneuver around my car"

"Fine" _Jason huffs out in frustration since it's not like he was going to get the answers he wanted from the old doctor thanks to Carly and her so called charm_

"I'm sorry about Jason Stanley the man has no manners ever since my drunken fool of a grandson almost killed him. Jason was a fine man at one point sadly that changed thanks to Sonny Corinthos. I swear Stanley Sonny Corinthos is the devil." _Edward expresses as Jason hops onto his bike and rides off._

"I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos has caused you and your family so much pain over the years Edward"

"You and me both." _Edward sighs out heavily_ _before going on to remark_ "I hope that young woman Jason was asking about has no ties to Sonny because if she does God help the poor soul"

 _Grabbing his gun magazine away from Carly's hands Sonny notes as he tosses the magazine back onto his nightstand where it belonged_ "I thought you said you wanted a nap"

"It's kind of hard to sleep when you have a gangster starring you down. Oh and last one on the bottom on page six by the way"

"Page six?" _Sonny questions back with a frown across his face_

"I want the gun on page six. Its pink and I think it looks cute" _Carly grins at him_

"Keep dreaming"

"You owe me a gun so either tell Jason to give me back what's mine or buy me that one. That one is prettier anyways I always loved the color pink."

"We've already had this conversation like a million times already. Your gun is as good as gone and you have no business having one. I'm all the protection you and the baby needs…and who the hell buys a PINK gun anyways!? Guns shouldn't be pink!"

"There is nothing wrong with a pink sparkly gun"

"Sparkles? The gun has sparkles?!"

"You have a problem with sparkles? I think it gives it a classy chic look."

"Classy chic look? It's a gun it's not supposed to be pink and its certainly NOT supposed to have sparkles on it." _Sonny remarks with a heavy sigh since guns weren't supposed to be girly. At least not in his world._

"I disagree and I certainly won't rely on you or your men to keep me safe. I learnt a long time ago the only person really you can count on is yourself" _Carly comments since her so called father skipped town on her and her adoptive mother when she was a baby and as much as her adoptive mother may have loved her she wasn't around because she had to pay for the bills her deadbeat father left her mother with. Hell even her biological mother abandon her the day she was born so she didn't trust easily. The only man she ever truly trusted died because he was trying to save her from her stupid mistake of being with the man she robbed._

"You don't trust me, that's fine but I am a man of my word and I'm also a man of honor. Like it or not we're going to be a family together so you're just going to have to accept the fact that I will protect you regardless of what you did." _Sonny states; he didn't trust her as far as he could throw her but she was the mother of his child and he would lay his life for his family to protect them. Hell even without the pregnancy he would give up his life for her which was confusing as hell for him since he couldn't to this day understand the pull and need to protect her when all she did was lie to him. There was just something about Carly that made him want to be her safe place. A safe place he bet she spent her life looking for since he knew the feeling of being left behind by a parent that was supposed to love you unconditionally._

"I believe you…but I don't trust Jason to keep me safe" _Carly sighs out heavily wishing she could go back in time and meet Sonny under different circumstances. She knew she screwed up but how the hell was she supposed to know that this man that was known to the world as a gangster would get to her so much. That would make her long for something more with him. Sure he wasn't going to kill her but he also didn't like her. How could he? Any kindness from him was because of the baby they made out of lust._

"I've told you this before Jason will protect you regardless of his feelings for you…" _Clapping his hands together he goes on to say_ "Alright since you're not going to be taking a nap after all how about you tell me how you really manage to escape Port Charles without any of my men spotting you?" _Sonny asks; hoping he would finally get the truth out of her._

"I already told you what happened at the PCPD" _A part of her wanted to tell but she couldn't risk putting Stanley at risk for helping her. Sure Jason was at his place by now but she hoped somehow Stanley would be able to lie and fool Jason. She couldn't live with herself if someone else died because of her foolishness._

"Lie until you die, is that your life's motto? You can't even admit the truth when you know you're about to be busted?" _Sonny questions still amazed at how much she stuck to her guns knowing that Jason would be back any moment to bust her on the lies she told. She may have fooled the idiots at the PCPD which wasn't a hard task to do but she hadn't fooled him; not again anyways._

"I hope you have Jason apologize to the poor doctor once he realizes I told the truth this whole time" _Carly comments as he shakes his head at her she goes on to say "_ And I hope you apologize to me too for being so hurtful by accusing me of lying to you. I did after all come back to Port Charles to tell you about the baby when I could have stayed hidden."

"Your something else you know that? Ever since you hit town all you've done is lie and now you want me to apologize to you?! Where the hell is my apology?!" _Sonny snaps out since she had made him look like the biggest fool in Port Charles which he didn't care for!_

"Well I would offer you one but I didn't think you would believe me since you're always so quick to believe the worst of me. Which is very insulting considering what you do for a living Mr. Godfather of Port Charles. Say whatever you like about me but we both know you're worse than I am."

"I believe the worst because you have given me no reason to think the best of you." _Sonny points out with a heavy sigh; wishing for what could have been if she had been the woman he first thought she was. Even knowing the truth despite the shame she brought onto him by making him look weak he wanted her. He just didn't want her in his bed but he wanted her in his life. He had hoped/prayed and bargained with God to find her after she had been presumed dead to see and touch her again. His prayers may have been answered and more so since he was blessed with his first child but he knew he could never truly trust this woman with his heart who had captured it the second he laid eyes on her._

 _As she gazed into his dark brown eyes she wished she had been at her best when she first came to town. Maybe she would have had that happily ever after she never thought she would get if she had robbed someone else instead of him. IF she had met him under different circumstances maybe the baby she was carrying wouldn't be an obligation to Sonny but something he truly wanted with her…the family she never had growing up._

 _For a second as he gazes into her eyes he thought he saw a shadow of regret within her eyes but his heart was just trying to fool him. His brain now knew differently. The only thing she probably regretted was that Big Sal had ratted her out before she could make an even bigger fool out of him._

"For the record I am sorry that I robbed you" _Carly states breaking the silence that was between them_

"So am I" _Sonny mumbles out as he walks over towards the mini bar that was in his room to make himself a much needed drink._

 _Sitting at his kitchen table Stanley gazes at Edward as he asks "_ How well do you know Mr. Corinthos?"

"Too well" _Edward huffs out before taking a sip of tea_

"Do you think Mr. Corinthos would ever hurt a woman?"

"Anyone that crosses him I'm sure. Like I told you before the man is evil and much to my dismay he has my dear wife wrapped around his little fingers. Those damn dimples get to the ladies every time!"

"Yes I heard he was the charmer when it came to women."

"Are you worried about the woman Jason was inquiring about?" _Edward questions_

"I don't know her really but she seemed to be a sweet young lady and I would hate for anything to happen to her. As a doctor I witness far too many women suffer by the hands of men over the years…." _With a heavy sigh he goes on to say_ "You haven't stated your reasons yet for your visit. I know you're a busy man so tell me Edward what brings you by"

"GH needs to raise money for cancer research and my dear wife had decided to have a fundraiser party at our place and she asked me to personally invite you to the fundraiser but we understand if you wouldn't want to attend because of the bad memories it brings of your daughter"

"Cancer is pure evil it took my only daughter away from me. She was only five years old but she was one hell of a fighter. Cancer won the battle that day but she gave one hell of a fight despite her young age. I promised my late wife that I would continue the fight in her honor so yes I will attend with my pocket book wide open. I would do anything to prevent that kind of pain of losing a child to cancer to anyone if I could."

"I'll tell Lila you'll be there" _Edwards states softly_

"Stop following me!" _Carly snaps out annoyed as he follows her downstairs_

"Why so you could call your partner in crime and compare notes before Jason gets back?" _Sonny questions back_

"You're paranoid! I have nothing to hide! I already told you everything at the PCPD. I just want to get a snack. Pregnant woman do get hungry you know"

"Like I'm going to let you step foot in my kitchen" _Sonny scoffs out as he gently grabs her arm; a part of him regretting it the second he does so as he feels that spark between them._

 _Nibbling on her lower lip she glances back at him; wishing she could take him. Wishing she could push him on top of his kitchen table and have him right there at this very moment. As he gazes into her eyes she wonders if he still felt that spark or a better word for it would be fire between them regardless of his hatred for her._

 _As she locks eyes with him he would be lying if he said he wasn't tempted to rip her clothes off and have his way with her. Ever since he had her in his bed he wanted more than just that one time. He dreamt about it more times than he could count and woke up to the nightmare she might be dead. With a grunt he decides to go for it! As he is about to pull her into a kiss knowing that regardless of her betrayal they were going to be husband and wife he might as well partake in his sinful thoughts he had of her while she was presumed dead he is stops himself as the penthouse door opens and Jason walks in looking annoyed._

"You're back" _Sonny sighs out heavily as he lets his hold of Carly go and makes his way towards Jason._

"That's right and the doctor told me everything" _Jason lies as he locks eyes with Carly: silently hoping she falls for the bait and confesses to everything_

 _Placing her hands onto her hips Carly she yells out_ "You're such a lying bastard!" _She didn't know why but her heart knew that Stanley had her back. Till this day she still couldn't believe the kindheartedness he showed to her despite all the trouble she caused and he wanted nothing in return for his troubles. She wished she could one day pay him back for all the kindness he shown her._

"Calm down!" _Sonny snaps out since her anger was not good for the baby_

"I will NOT until he admits he's a lying sack of scum!" _Carly hisses out since it when she was backed into a corner the best way was to play defense_

"Jason just get on with it and tell me what you know!" _Sonny sighs out heavily wanting the truth out in the open once and fall all so they can deal with it and move the fuck on!_

 _With a grunt Jason upholds his stance on Carly_ "She's a liar and so was her friend the doctor. He covered for her but you know me Sonny. You know I can tell when people are lying and they are both full of shit I know it!"

"And you want me to trust that this man is going to protect me and my unborn child when he thinks so little of me? Fuck NO! I would put my trust more in those useless cops at the PCPD before trusting mine and my baby's life to that low life like him!"

" **Not** yours but **Our** unborn child and yes he will protect my family regardless of his feelings for you" _Sonny declares as he walks over towards the mini bar needing a drink since Jason came up empty handed a trend he was starting to get really annoyed at since he also had no clue who the fuck drove Carly off the road either._

"IF you think for one second I'm going to let your scumbag hitman go anywhere near my child you're crazy! There is no way in hell I would ever let that man go near my baby and have him poison him or her against me!"

"Jason would never do that! He would never talk badly about you to our child. Regardless about how anyone feels about you they will show you respect because you're the mother of my child and-"

"Boss, mail" _Johnny announces; cutting Sonny off as he tosses the letters onto his desk_

"Oh right like that matters to that jackass it just makes him hate me more because you and I will be forever tied to each other because of the baby" _Carly spats out as she goes towards the mail as Johnny goes back to his post._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" _Sonny asks as he watches her pick up his mail_

"Looking if they are any good coupons" _Carly remarks back as she tosses letters onto his desk._

"Coupons? I don't get coupons"

"What? Come on everyone gets coupons"

"My men put those coupons in the trash before they get here. Like I'm going to go to the store with a bunch of coupons in my pocket. I didn't become who I am so I can go around town carrying a bunch of coupons and you won't need them either. You'll have more than anything spending money with the account my accountant will be making for you"

 _Seeing Carly frown as she gazes down at a letter Sonny asks_ "What? What's wrong?"

 _Glancing towards Jason with a look of loathing across her face Carly remarks with disdain laced into her voice_ "It's from _**his**_ family"

"HEY! That's NOT for you!" _Sonny shouts out as she opens his mail_

"What are you going to do have me arrested?" _Carly asks as she scans the letter wondering why a family Sonny proclaimed to hate would be sending him mail._

"Give me that!" _Sonny snaps out as he snatches the letter from her hands_

"So much for not liking the Quartermaine's I guess I'm not the only liar here"

"I don't like them" _Sonny maintains_

"Right because it's normal to get an invite to a fundraiser when you hate each other's guts" _Carly replies back sarcastically_

"I go for the cause and for Lila Quartermaine because unlike the rest of them she's sweet" _Sonny declares as Jason stands still with a scowl across his face_

"So you're going?"

"I'll just send some money" _Sonny states as he grabs the rest of his mail_

"That's kind of rude to just throw money and not attend the fundraiser" _Carly comments as Sonny opens his desk drawer and places the mail neatly instead of it._

"I'm busy and you're not going so don't even think about it" _Sonny warns her since he knew she was trying to use this invite to locate AJ and question him about the accident. He wasn't sure himself if AJ was innocent or not but either way he didn't want his fiancé and unborn child near that drunken loser._

"You're denying me parties and fundraisers now alongside of my freedom?"

"Like I said I'm busy and since the letter was address to me and not to you, you can't go if I'm not there"

"Just a warning my mother has been trying to stop me from going to parties since I was eleven and grown boobs and she never once succeeded in stopping me from having fun and you won't either" _Carly declares as she makes her way towards the staircase_

"I thought you said you were hungry" _Sonny calls out to her retreating form_

"Your hitman killed my appetite" _Carly calls out as she walks up the staircase_ "Besides I have to find a dress to wear for the fundraiser"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING CARLY" _Sonny shouts out to her as she disappears upstairs while Jason stares at him intensely_

"Don't do it" _Jason pleads to his friend knowing all too well how his best friend operated_

"Do what?" _Sonny asks back as he makes his way again to the mini bar to get a drink since Carly was out of eyeshot_

"Marry her. That's what you were going to say right that Carly was the mother of your child and fiancé before Johnny brought in the mail?" _Jason inquires since he knew despite what Sonny did for a living he was a religious man._

"She's carrying my child" _Sonny reminds him as he pours himself a big drink_. _Not that he would tell Jason this but from the moment he saw her he somehow knew that Carly was the one for him. It was crazy to him that this woman who caused so much trouble would capture his heart so easily when none really had been able to do so before. She makes him feel so alive like the world he chosen to live in. The mob was dangerous and so was she and yet he couldn't escape either one of them and he didn't want to. Regardless of all the craziness she brought into his life he wanted her right where she was with him under his roof. Besides it would be a cold day in hell that he would let someone else touch Carly or play daddy to his child. Marrying her was not only the right thing to do for his unborn child but it also suited his needs just fine._

"Lots of men in your position have baby mamas and they don't marry them. Marrying Carly would be the biggest mistake of your life. Look at all the trouble she caused in the short time you've known her man. I understand she's carrying your child but you can still be a father to your child without tying yourself down to a woman like that for the rest of your life. There are better women out there for you than Carly Benson." _Jason points out_

"I don't care what other men do in my position Carly is going to be my wife regardless of whatever she did in the past and what she might try to pull in the future so deal with it _" Sonny states before drinking down his drink_

"You're making a mistake"

"NO you ARE!" _Sonny shouts out as he slams his empty glass onto the mini bar_ "YOU DON'T tell me what to do or how to live my life! I'm the boss around here and what I say goes!" _making his way towards Jason he goes on to say_ "And IF you truly want to look out for my best interest FIND THE SON OF A BITCH WHO DROVE CARLY OFF THE FUCKING CLIFF!"

 _Watching Sonny as he storms away from him towards the front door Jason lets out a heavy sigh as he curses Carly for whatever spell she cast upon his best friend. As the door slams shut behind Sonny, Jason glances towards the staircase before making his way towards the front door to figure out who the hell was responsible for the accident since he couldn't fix the Carly problem in his best friends life._

 _Sitting in the driver's seat of his car Sonny lets out a heavy sigh as he gazes at the house where the doctor lived. That was the place where Carly took refuge after her accident. It was close enough to the cliff where Carly's car had fallen off. He trusted Jason so he knew what Jason told him was true. The doctor had chosen his loyalty and it was clearly with Carly. Hell the doctor had made his choice way before Jason even showed up today. He had chosen Carly above all else when he lied to his men during the search he had done after car's Carly had driven off the cliff._

 _Getting out of his car Sonny makes his way up the driveway as he silently wonders if he was making the right decision. There was so much he wanted to know but he also had to think about the stress it was causing Carly and his unborn child…_

 _Looking up as his door opens he locks eyes with the enemy. He could tell just by looking at her she was up to no good. Why his best friend couldn't see her for the trouble and mistake that she was he would never understand._

"You're weak" _Carly comments as she closes the door behind her._

"Excuse me?" _Jason asks as he stands up from off his couch_

"You're weak that's why you never win. That's why you'll never beat me. By the years end you'll be gone and out of Sonny's life and I'll make sure of it" _Carly vows since she hated the guy from day one._

"You may have trapped Sonny with that baby you're carrying but you wont push me out of my best friends life"

"You sure about that?" _Carly laughs before pointing out to him_ "He already chosen me over you before this baby was even conceived. Remember you tried to scare me off and it bit you in the ass. If I were you I would start to kiss up to your loser family because by the time this baby is born you won't be a part of Sonny's life."

Advancing towards her he states "You may have fooled my friend once but I promise you nothing you do will ever destroy my friendship with Sonny"

"You don't give me enough credit or should I say you don't give Sonny enough credit where his feeling regarding me are concern. You're not the first bromance I ever destroyed and I'm sure you're not the last one either" _Carly laughs out as she opens his front door and walks out; slamming the shut behind her._

 _Blinking his eyes open Jason glances around the room and lets out a heavy sigh as he realized he was just dreaming. He wasn't a person who put much stalk into dreams but he had to admit that where Carly was concern it was probably a sign of things to come._

 _Opening his front door Stanley comes face to face with enemy number one of Port Charles Michael Sonny Corinthos_. _Apart of him was fearful of his presence but another part of him wanted to get to know Mr. Corinthos and find out for himself if Mr. Corinthos was as coldhearted as some people gossiped him to be or was he different from the rumors he heard. He cared about Carly because he saw what his daughter could have been within her IF she hadn't lost her battle with cancer._ "Mr. Corinthos"

"I think you know why I'm here" _Sonny states as he looks at the man who he assumed saved his unborn child and soon to be wife._

"I told Mr. Morgan all I know about Carly"

"You told Jason what you thought my fiancé wanted you to tell him. Jason he's good at reading people and he knew you were lying to him and I trust his gut. You're loyal to my fiancé and I'm sure you heard stories about me. You're protecting her like you protected her when you helped her get out of town. I don't know how you saved her or why you even helped her to begin with but I want to thank you for what you did."

"You're here to thank me?" _Stanley questions stunned by the turn of events_

 _Nodding his head_ "Yeah. Like I said you saved her life and even if I never find out how you saved her and how she managed to get out of town without my men knowing it I can't hate you for protecting her because without your help I'm guessing she would have died along with her best friend. So I'm here to tell you my men won't be bothering you anymore."

 _Watching Sonny as he turns around Stanley calls out to him_ "Wait"

 _As Sonny turns around to face him again_ Stanley _utters out more out of a statement than a question since he could tell by the look across his face that Carly mattered to him._ "You really care about her don't you?"

"She's carrying my unborn child" _Sonny proclaims since he assumed Carly already told him about it when they last met and he wasn't about to tell this stranger about his feelings for Carly especially since he has shown his loyalty to her regardless of the fact Jason showed up at his doorstep. He had to give the old doctor credit most people would have caved and betrayed Carly at the very sight of Jason but he didn't._

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" _Stanley asks back since he had a strong feeling by looking at Sonny that it was more than that_

"Yeah" _Sonny replies since he wasn't about to tell this doctor the truth knowing how loyal he was to Carly._ _With a heavy sigh he goes on to tell the doc_ "And if you truly want to protect Carly you'll keep that information to yourself. The longer this stays a secret the better. I don't want my enemies to get word of Carly carrying my child as long as I can help it."

"I won't tell anyone Mr. Corinthos I know how it feels to lose a child and I wouldn't wish that pain on anymore. Whatever I can do to keep a child safe I'll be happy to do it."

"Good" _Sonny mumbles out before turning away and heading down the driveway_

 _Watching as Sonny headed towards his Jag, a small smile appears across Stanley's face knowing that he didn't have to worry about Carly after all because Sonny Corinthos was clearly smitten with Carly even if he didn't want to admit it._

Well that's all for now. I hope you liked this latest updated as always all feedback is appreciated. Thanks for all the feedback given on my last chapter. Take care


	14. Chapter 14

Vengeance

 **Chapter 14**

 _Sitting inside the limo in front of the penthouse Sonny asks_ "So did it get done before his departure?" _cracking a dimple smile at the man's response he goes on to say_ "Good" _shoving his cellphone in his pants his smile widens please that the threat to his family will be taken care of and his reputation will be repaired from the damage Carly has done; killing two birds at once. Never again will he have to put up with Big Sal's hissy fits or threats about the mother of his unborn child._

"What the hell" _Sonny remarks as he enters his once spotless room to find racks and racks of clothing inside of his bedroom within a thirty minute absence from his home._

"Oh my gosh it really is YOU! I know I was told this was THE Sonny Corinthos penthouse but to see you in the flesh…my gosh you are as striking if not more might I say then you appear on your mug shots" _a man gasps in delight as he appears from behind one of the many racks of clothing that was cluttered in his bedroom_

"Who the hell are you?" _Sonny demands as he silently wonders what the hell his men were thinking letting some guy into his bedroom with his pregnant fiancé alone. Sure the guy was obviously no threat to him but he didn't like the idea of his fiancé alone with a stranger with no protection by her side IF something bad were to accrue._

"Roar, you really are as ferocious as rumors have you aren't you, you sexy devil you. You know we have something in common my birth name is also Michael but like you I go by another name. My friends call me Michelle and I also have a little bad side to me too."

"CAR-LEEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Sonny yells out her name as Michelle looked him up and down like he was some sort of piece of meat and he was a starving man_

"Oh her sweet little behind should be out soon from the bathroom with the most fabulous dress in Port Charles. The woman is a doll and if I didn't prefer men you sir would have yourself some stiff competition"

 _Opening the bathroom door Carly grins at Michelle as she asks while wearing a black lace cocktail dress_ "So what do you think?"

"Fabulous! Just fabulous! You look downright gorgeous and sexy. You're going to be the envy of all the women in Port Charles."

"I think it looks like a department store threw up in my bedroom" _Sonny expresses but he did have to admit that she looked fucking good in that black dress she wore._

 _The dressed hugged all her curves perfectly which caused a stirring inside of him that he was to annoyed at the moment to admit out loud to her since she had turned his once clean bedroom into a disaster zone_

"I love it too" _Carly smiles at Michelle ignoring Sonny's comment about his bedroom looking like a department store since he was the one who had locked her up inside of here like she was some sort of prisoner._

"And how do you like the silk underwear?"

"They're great but I choose not to wear them so I wouldn't have a pantie line" _Carly smiles at him_

"Oh you're such a little spitfire but I would be too if I had that banging body of yours. I guess that's how you snag yourself the king of coffee over there huh?" _Michelle giggles out as he makes his way back towards her_

 _Shifting in place Sonny fights back a groan as Carly informs the room she was without underwear. The woman was truly going to be the death of him… but what a way to go._

"Keeping a man on his toes is how you keep them interested" _Carly comments as she pulls a dress off the rack_ "Oh I love this one too. What do you think?"

"Oh that's stunning but not for a fundraiser _" Michelle states while silently thinking to himself that he couldn't believe he was in THE Sonny Corinthos bedroom with him looking scrumptious._

 _Michelle wasn't sure how he was going to convince his squad that he had not only met Sonny Corinthos but had the pleasure of being inside of his bedroom since he could hardly believe it himself. And to think when he started the day he thought it would be just an ordinarily work day._

"Wait, fundraiser? I said we weren't going to that Carly" _Sonny comments annoyed that she ignored his orders about staying the hell away from the Q's._

 _Although he wasn't surprise she was being stubborn about this. He just hated she didn't trust him to get to the bottom of the accident and allow him to handle it. It's not like he never came through for her before. He did save her ass when Big Sal's guards confronted her in her hotel room when she first came to town._

"Oh you're right but I was thinking for a night out at the most happening club in town. A girl does have to have some fun" _Carly comments since pregnant or not she was going to enjoy herself._

 _Her days on the run left her no time for any enjoyment so she was going to have as much fun as she could in between finding the bastard who killed her best friend and taking down her biological mother. Sure she couldn't drink but she could still dance the night away._

"Oh honey you really are new in town aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" _Carly asks_

"Well no offence to Mr. Corinthos but the most happening club in Port Charles sadly is that unsophisticated place called Luke's. Sadly Port Charles is lacking in tasteful clubs so that dress would be wasted there.

"Why would Sonny take offence to a place called Luke's?"

"I guess with you two is all play and no talk huh between the sheets? Not that I blame you because IF I had a sexy man like him honey we wouldn't leave the bedroom." _Michelle laughs before going on to inform Carly_ "Mr. Corinthos is a silent owner of the club."

"Luke's is a jazz place and it's not unsophisticated it's…unique" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"It has the most distasteful looking monkeys at the entrance of the club. The whole club is an interior designers nightmare which is shocking since Mr. Corinthos is known to have such fine taste" _Michelle comments_

"People come for the jazz" _Sonny states since he couldn't defend Luke's taste or lack of it_

"I think they come in hopes to meet the owner…you" _Michelle replies_

"Well I'm getting the dress anyways. I'll find a place to wear it"

"The No Name would be a perfect place for that dress actually. It's not a club but they do have dancing."

"The No Name?" _Carly questions_

"Oh you haven't been there yet? I'm shocked its Mr. Corinthos's rumored favorite place. Its where all the bad boys of Port Charles hang out and enjoy the company of women. It's an exclusive place for the crime world in our town or the people who like to walk on the danger side."

"Really?" _Carly questions as she silently wonders just how many women did Sonny take to the No Name._

"It's just a restaurant" _Sonny comments as Carly eyes him with a looked of what he assumed was jealously as he imagined her picturing him with all the women he taken there in the past._

 _NOT that he was going to take her there anytime soon because like Michelle had pointed out other people from his world ate there and Carly wasn't ready to be around those people yet. Her dealings with Big Sal were proof enough that she needed to be FAR away from his kind for the foreseeable future until he could groom her properly into his lifestyle._

"I can't wait to go" _Carly smiles wanting to see where Sonny took all his "lady" friends out to on dates as Jason walks inside of Sonny's room much to her dismay._

"Oh my goodness it's the Terminator of Port Charles" _Michelle grins as he takes in his beauty not believing his good luck that not only did he get to meet THE Sonny Corinthos but he also got to meet his right hand man too. Oh how the gossip mill would be on fire tonight!_

"Don't believe everything you hear. He's not as good as people would lead you to believe" _Carly comments as she glares at Jason who was staring back at her with his famous Jason Morgan cold stone expression_

"Carleeeeeeeeeeeee" _Sonny calls out her name exasperated since he didn't need for her to spread false rumors around town that Jason wasn't good at his job since it reflected badly not only on Jason but on his organization too. Especially since Michelle seemed to be the type to gossip._

 _Leaning into her Michelle softly asks Carly_ "What about…"

"Oh he supersedes his reputation" _Carly softly states before chewing on her lower lip as she removes her gaze off Jason and onto Sonny who she wished she could be with again but knew better than to think anything real could ever happen between the two of them. The man after all had a manhunt so he could skin her alive before he found out about the baby she was carrying._

"Michelle I want to thank you for stopping by and helping Carly purchase some dresses but I need to have a private word with her and well I would like the rest of these clothes to be brought back to the store where they belong" _Sonny states as he silently wonders by her comments she was willing to go for a round or two in his king size bed which would be MORE then fine by him since he's been dreaming to be with her again ever since she was presumed dead._

"You want ME to get rid of all these racks of clothes? I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Corinthos but these hands weren't made for hard labor and I don't have a truck to carry them back to the store anyways" _Michelle comments_

"How the hell did you get these in here then?" Sonny asks frustrated

"Well I guess we have another thing in common Mr. Corinthos because like you I have my own muscle and they along with their two trucks are long gone by now"

"Gone?!"

"Well yes Mr. Corinthos its afterhours Carly was ever so lucky I managed to get my guys to bring these all here in the first place at such a late hour. So I'm afraid these will have to stay until tomorrow. Besides Carly informed me she wanted the night to try these all on. I'm supposed to come back with my crew at one tomorrow afternoon" _Michelle explains. He had just stayed longer because Carly had promised him overtime over the phone which he needed desperately since he was having his condo remolded and unlike Carly he didn't have a man with big pockets to help him finically._ "See you tomorrow gorgeous" _he smiles at Carly before walking towards the doorway where the handsome Jason Morgan stood._

"You can't just leave these here!" _Sonny shouts out to Michelle who was walking out of his room_

"See you tomorrow Michelle" _Carly smiles at Michelle's retreating form as Jason moved away from Michelle as he walked by him._

"We **really** need to talk" _Jason comments as he makes eye contact with Sonny_

"These aren't staying here Carly!" _Sonny barks out_

"You heard Michelle its afterhours so there is nothing you can do" _Carly smirks back at him_

"I'm Sonny Corinthos honey there is always something I can do" _Sonny comments as he pulls out his cellphone while Jason lets out an exasperated sigh at Sonny ignoring him to deal with Carly's latest stunt._

"Come on Sonny just let the clothes stay for the night. I need a new wardrobe so let me shop in peace and just deal with your needy friend over there"

"Fine but I'm having my men put all these racks of clothes in the guestroom and just so you know we're going to be having a very long talk about this stunt of yours once I'm done with Jason" _Sonny grumbles out since she did need a new wardrobe and Jason seemed to have his boxers in a bunch_

"Whatever" _Carly comments as she pulls out another dress off the rack to try on before heading into the washroom_

 _As Carly shuts the bathroom door behind her Sonny glances at Jason as he asks_ "What is it now?"

 _Before Jason could reply Sonny cell phone starts to ring…_

"Yeah?" _Sonny asks as he answers his phone…._ "Alright Johnny I'll be right down" _shutting his cellphone Sonny comments_ "Cops are downstairs"

"Big Sal's private jet exploded in flight. Parts of his jet are now floating in the ocean" _Jason explains_ _knowing the minute their guys called him about it that Sonny was behind it since Big Sal was a threat to Carly and the baby._

 _No one else but Sonny wanted him dead within the five families. He just didn't know why Sonny didn't ask him to do it. Despite his feelings for Carly he would have done the job to make sure there were no loose ends tying this to Sonny especially since he knew everyone would assume Sonny was behind big Sal's murder._

"Well we better not keep Taggert waiting" _Sonny states while fighting back a smile as he walked away from Jason since he didn't want to give Taggert the chance to come upstairs. He didn't need Carly to get mixed into the situation. She would only cause more trouble._

"I don't know if it's a good idea" _Luke comments as Bobbie places shopping bags that were loaded with party decorations inside of his office._

"Luke, Sonny and Carly are getting married. Don't you want to meet the woman who was finally able to get Sonny to commit?" _Bobbie asks back stunned that his brother wasn't more excited about the news._

"So she's knocked up too I take it" _Luke assumes since Sonny made it clear he wasn't the marrying type with his line of work so only a baby would tie him down to a woman._

"Luke! Really!"

"Oh come on Barbra-Jean this is Sonny we're talking about and I don't care how good she might be in the sack there is no way Sonny would marry her unless he had a bun in the oven with the type of life he leads. He always made himself really clear that he didn't want to attach himself to a woman because his life was too dangerous"

"Love can make a man even as stubborn as Sonny change his stance about things. Sonny spent a month thinking she was dead he probably realized once she came back to him that he couldn't live without her so he popped the question. I saw the way he looked at her Luke and it wasn't like with the other women he's been with. They clearly had a connection from the first time they met and now that Sonny has her back he wants to make sure she sticks around for good." _Bobbie theorized but she had to admit she was a little hurt she had to find out from Taggert that Sonny got engaged instead of Sonny telling them himself._

"Care to wager on it" _Luke asks his baby sister_

"Luke I'm **not** going to bet on whether or not Sonny asked Carly to marry him because she's pregnant or not. That's so distasteful you should be ashamed of yourself he's one of your closet friends and business partner"

"Oh if Sonny told Taggert Carly was his fiancé it's only because she is about to become his baby mama darling. Sonny's religious beliefs would never allow him to have a child unwed" _Luke states since he knew all too well how his religious beliefs wouldn't allow him to have a child outside of wedlock despite the fact he was a mob boss._

"IF she is pregnant than we will just have two things to celebrate instead of one Luke but regardless if she's pregnant or not I can tell Sonny is in love with her." _Bobbie sighs out heavily_

"Sonny hates surprises you know" _Luke reminds his sister who was set on planning a surprise party for Sonny and his baby mama._

"He'll love this one and you better not tell him we're having a party in advance Luke or you will be in serious trouble! I'm only going to inform Jason at the very last second so they don't spill the beans either" _Bobbie states_

"Oh don't worry about me my lips are sealed" _Luke grins at her knowing he was right and that Sonny was about to become a father._

"What now Taggert? Did someone sneeze and I'm somehow to blame?" _Sonny questions as he descends the staircase with Jason following behind him_

"Big Sal's jet just blew up and word has it you and Big Sal have been on the outs for a while now _" Taggert comments as two cops stood behind Taggert_

"Really? Well you can't always believe what you hear on the streets. I have no ill intent towards anyone Taggert. I'm just an honest man trying to run a coffee business."

"RighT" _Taggert sighs out heavily_ "We're going to need to have a chat at the PCPD about this"

"Not without my lawyer" _Sonny states_

"Then I suggest you call him because you're coming with us and so is your partner in crime" _Taggert states_

"Alright let's get this over with" _Sonny sighs out heavily as Jason pulls out his cellphone to call their lawyer_

"How much do you know about this girl that my partner is so infatuated with _?" Luke questions his sister_

"Carly Benson is a talented nurse actually. She's right out of school but she was the best of her graduating class. She actually got a job at GH before the accident happened. I rented her a room above Kelly's but since she returned Sonny offered his home to Carly so they're living together now which makes sense since they are getting married. I don't know much really about her but I liked her the moment I met her"

"I wish I was in town when the accident happened" _Luke sighs out since he felt bad he wasn't there for his friend when he needed him most._

 _He had actually left town not too long before the accident happen and just got back recently so he hadn't had time to catch up with what was going on in Port Charles until now._

"It was heartbreaking to watch Sonny when the accident took place. He was a mess. I'm just happy he got his miracle and she survived that accident. It's a shame her friend didn't survive the crash. I just hope the PCPD finds the drunk who drove them off the road."

"Yeah, but why didn't she come back to Port Charles sooner?" _Luke questions since if Sonny had this love at first sight connection with the woman he assumed she would have felt the same way for him._

"She was confused. She didn't remember who she was after the accident then things slowly came back to her. I'm just happy that fisherman saved her and she found her way back to Sonny. Sonny deserves love even if he doesn't think he does" _Bobbie explains_

"Something doesn't feel right about this" _Luke notes_

"Luke don't you go and start causing trouble. She's a sweet young lady and I'm happy they found each other. Besides you know as well as I do Sonny has everyone checked out so I'm sure she's fine. He's going to marry her for goodness sake."

"She might be clean but _**sweet**_ I doubt it. Sonny likes his woman on the wild side besides what sweet gal is going to want to bang a mob boss?"

"Luke I'm warning you, you better be nice to her at the party or you won't just have Sonny's anger to worry about."

"I'll be nice darlin you don't need to worry about me." _Luke comments to his sister but he did plan to find out what she was all about at the party. He had good gut instincts when it came to people._

"You better be" _Bobbie states before sighing out_ "I have to get home Lucas and Tony should be home right now wanting dinner. Speaking of which you should go back to your house and be with your family"

"I'll go as soon as I get those books done you know Sonny how he likes everything done all proper and stuff and we wouldn't want him upset at his own engagement party"

"Alright I'll call you later tonight and we'll go over the guest list for the party…be good" _Bobbie gives him a last warning before walking out of his office._

 _Swiping the paper work off his desk Luke pulls out the laptop that was inside his desk drawer to look up the woman who had pulled the impossible and tie Sonny down…._

"Alright let's see what you're all about Carly Benson"

"Hey Son-…Sonny?" _Carly calls out with a frown across her face as she notices he was no longer in his bedroom. Letting out a heavy sigh Carly walks towards the hallway…_ "Sonny?" _not hearing a reply back Carly makes her way towards Sonny's night stand and grabs the phone…_ "Hey it's Carly. I've got a job for you"

 **Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write.**

 **Take care**


	15. Chapter 15

Vengeance

Chapter 15

 _Looking up from the couch as Sonny finally walked back inside the penthouse Carly notes_ "You've been gone for a while"

"Business" _Sonny simply replies as he makes his way towards the mini bar needing a drink._

"Is the drink celebrating the fact Big Sal is now dead thanks to you or something else?" _Carly inquires since she heard over the news while he was gone that Big Sal's plane crashed causing his demise_

 _Facing her with his drink in hand Sonny asks back "_ Big Sal's dead?"

"Really?" _Carly snorts out in disbelief_ "You're really going to play dumb with me and tell me you had nothing to do with his death?"

"Despite what people may think I'm not the reason for all the bad things that happen in the world Carly" _Sonny remarks before taking a sip of his drink since he wasn't going to involve Carly in his business for his protection and hers._

"I wouldn't call Big Sal's death a bad thing but come on Sonny who are you fooling here? You and I both know Big Sal is in hell right now thanks to you. He was a threat and you got rid of him that's how you work."

"Does my bedroom still look like a department store threw up inside of it?" _Sonny asks changing the subject_

"Your yes men all did as they were told and put everything inside of the guest rooms like good little troopers."

"Good" _Sonny nods his head_

"Well since you don't want to celebrate your victorious accomplishment of causing Big Sal's death with me I might as well inform you I got a phone call while you were gone. My cousin found out I was alive after he saw us on TV together while we left the PCPD after I explained to them how I survived the car crash and he wants to see me. So I invited him to Port Charles. By the way I charged his plan ticket to your credit card but I knew you wouldn't have a problem with that because family is soooooooooooo important to you right?"

"Why my cards? You have you own money now and how the hell did you charge my card when my wallet is in my pants?" _Sonny questions_

"Oh honey I wrote down your card numbers when I borrowed your wallet awhile back…that's child's play and I didn't use mine because I found out you blocked my card from buying plan tickets. How you managed to do that I don't know but the purchase wouldn't go through." _Carly explains_

 _Shaking his head at her explanation, Sonny asks with a look of annoyance across his face "_ Why would you copy my card numbers knowing I was going to provide for you and our unborn child?"

"Because I'm smart and if I hadn't copied your card numbers my cousin would be still stuck in Florida. You know for someone who is sooooooooooooooooo big on family and doing what's right for them you do seem a little upset over the fact I'm bringing home family when I'm the one who should be really upset here"

"YOU, why should YOU be upset here?"

"The lack of trust for one. I mean what the hell Sonny? Why would you give orders to a credit card company not to allow a charge for a plane or bus ticket? I mean where's the trust!? I'm the mother of your child who has a guard on her ass 24/7 it's not like I can take a plane or bus without you finding out about it. Or is it the lack of trust in your goon's capability of making sure I don't leave Port Charles that worries you?"

"I trust my men completely and as for you, you haven't given me one single reason to trust you. Since we crossed paths you've stolen from me, lied to me, faked your death, pulled a gun on me and you think I'm going to trust you? Fuck no!"

"Oh this is so typical of you. Always seeing and thinking the worst of me and you wonder why I want some family around me. I mean come on. I'm not that bad. I did after all come back here and told you upfront that I was carrying your baby but do I get credit for that nooooooooooooooooooo"

"You don't get credit for telling me about the baby because you only came back here to get payback on whoever is behind the crash and you were tired of hiding. And I find it funny I never heard about this cousin until now. And this cousin of yours why didn't he come to Port Charles when it was announced you died IF he loves you so much?" _Sonny questions wondering why the hell some cousin would suddenly appear into their lives now…either this cousin was money hungry or Carly was planning something._

"My death sadden him but he couldn't afford to come down which is why I used your credit card number to pay for his ticket to come over here and I told him he was more than welcome to stay with us because **you** always want to do the right thing for family right?"

"I will always do what's right by my family, yes but I won't let some stranger I hardly know sleep over here" _Sonny states since he had no trust in Carly's cousin or in her._

"I already promised him he could besides I think it's good for the baby don't you think to be surrounded by family who love each other"

"He's not staying here" _Sonny repeats before drinking down the rest of his drink_

"IF this is my home too I get to have a say in who stays here just as much as you do." _Carly remarks as she stands up from off the couch_ "So he's staying!"

"Like hell he will."

"He's **MY** family and I have a right to see him"

"See him all you want but he won't be living under my roof. He can stay at the Port Charles hotel" _Sonny compromises for the sake of his unborn child since Carly was getting herself worked up over her cousin_

"Oh so you're willing to pay for a room for him but not me. Really nice Sonny"

"You're carrying my child your home is here not at the Port Charles hotel or any place else"

"Just make sure he has a nice room" _Carly comments before walking towards the staircase_

"I need a name to book your cousin his room" _Sonny calls out to her_

 _Turning around Carly utters out_ "Brian Benson" _before walking up the staircase_

 _As Carly walks up the staircase Sonny makes his way towards his desk. After placing his empty glass onto his desk he grabs the phone that was on his desk. Taking a glance towards the staircase Sonny presses the speed dial on his phone and calls Benny…._

"Hey it's me I need you to change all my credit cards Carly copied my numbers and I don't want her using my cards. She has her own money so she can use her own cards to buy her stuff. And good call on warning the credit card companies not to allow her to buy any plane tickets or bus tickets out of Port Charles…. "Also I need you to do a complete background check on Carly's cousin Brain Benson he's coming to Port Charles so I need to know what I'm dealing with"

##########

"So Carly's cousin is coming to town" _Sonny announces as he walks inside of Jason's penthouse._

"What cousin?"

"Brian Benson. Benny is doing background check on him as we speak." _Sonny spats out as he sits down in the armchair by the couch Jason was sitting on._

"What do you want to do about it?" _Jason asks_

"We're going to have a little chat with Brian before he and Carly meet up." _Sonny grins out…_ "And if the guy has half a brain he's going to spill his guts out to me. Carly is planning something and I want to know what it is so I can put a stop to it before she does something stupid."

##########

 _Opening the veranda doors of Sonny's bedroom Carly walks onto the terrace and gazes down at the city's view. As she takes in the night view she silently wonders where the man who killed her one and only friend was. She knew he was hiding like a coward somewhere in Port Charles but wherever he was she was going to find him and make him pay. And if AJ Quartermaine was behind his death no one including his hitman of a brother would be able to protect him from her desire to seek vengeance._

 _She may not like Brian Benson but she knew he would do anything for money; like any Benson man would. Plus she had some dirt on him that she knew Brian wouldn't want his girlfriend to know about. And he happened to be good at locating scum since he made a job out of looking for deadbeats who didn't pay their bills on time._

"Whoever is responsible for your death Brody I promise you, they will suffer dearly for it. When I get done with that son of a bitch he's going to be begging for Sonny to end his life" _Carly softly states as she glances up into the nights sky._

##########

"Mom what are you doing?" _Lucas asks as he hops onto the couch to sit beside his mother_

"Well your uncle Luke and I are planning a surprise party for Sonny" _Bobbie grins out a she pulls out a heart shape garland …. "_ What do you think? I'm going to hang these all over Luke's with red and white balloons"

"Mom Sonny isn't into girly stuff like hearts but he may like to use the balloons to shoot at as targets. Do you think I can bring my BB gun that uncle Luke got me for my birthday so I can shoot some balloons with Sonny at the party?"

"There will be noooooooo shooting of any kind at the party so no you can't bring your BB gun and hearts aren't girly its romantic"

"Oh gross, Sonny isn't into that yucky mushy romantic stuff mom"

"He is too and I bet his fiancé will love these pretty hearts"

"Fiancé? Sonny is getting married? Since when? I thought Sonny was this cool cat in town that liked to play the field" _Lucas asks since his uncle Luke once told him that Sonny was a guy who never tie himself down to a woman._

"Cool Cat? Oh Luke!" _Bobbie sighs out heavily_ … "Lucas you spend way too much time with your uncle Luke. And unlike what he may tell you your uncle Luke is a romantic at heart and so is Sonny and he has finally found his one true love within Caroline Benson"

"Will there be cake at the party at least?" _Lucas sighs out since this party didn't seem to be fun at all with all the heart and mushy romantic talk_

"It wouldn't be a party now would it if it didn't have cake" _Bobbie grins_

"No it wouldn't and we need to have lots and lots of chips too mom and not those healthy chips that are made out of veggies the real kind that everyone but Sonny likes to eat"

"We'll have both kinds that way everyone will be happy." _Putting the heart shape garland back inside the shopping bag she had "_ It's getting late we should get you ready for bed"

"Okay" _Lucas sighs out heavily before hopping off the couch and heading towards the staircase_

##########

"Why is it so cold in here?" _Sonny asks as he walks into his bedroom._

"Because we live in Port Charles and not Florida" _Carly notes as Sonny walks over towards the fireplace._ "I kind of like the cold it's refreshing. Growing up in Florida it's so hot I would practically always sleep naked. Thank god I got myself some nice jogging pants and this cute long sleeve pj's to sleep in when Michelle brought over all those clothes for me to try on"

"Yeah thank god for Michelle" _Sonny comments sarcastically._ _Pressing the button to light the fireplace Sonny notes as he clears his throat a little after imagining Carly nude in bed_ "You know it gets pretty hot in here after the heat from the fire place kicks in"

"I'm sure I'll be fine" _Carly smiles at him as she pulls the covers over her body and grabs a book that she placed on the nightstand beside her to read._

 _Making his way over towards her he asks "_ What are you reading?" _since it didn't look like the typical romance novel most women liked to read._

"Doing Harm by Kelly Preston it's about a psychopathic killer setting up shop in a hospital. It's a perfect setting for someone to use as a killing place you know since people die 24/7 in hospitals. I used to read this book between my nursing classes all the time it freaked out some of my classmates but I didn't care."

"Are you sure that's a book you want to read before bed while pregnant? Wouldn't you rather read some romance novel?" _Sonny questions since that couldn't be good for the baby if Carly ended up getting nightmares over a scary book. She was already stressing over who was responsible for the accident that almost killed her and killed Brody the last thing she needed was to be kept up all night because of a stupid book_

"I told you I read this book before Sonny and I'm not in the mood for a romance novel"

"So you're in the mood for killing?" _Sonny questions back_

"You know you shouldn't be so judgy since we both know why Big Sal is no longer breathing in this world but hey if you're so worried about my mood you could always sleep with a nightlight or maybe call over your hitman across the hall and have him watch over you while you sleep"

"I can handle whatever you got. I'm just concern for our unborn child. He or she doesn't need you stressing out because of nightmares from that stupid book"

 _Placing her hand onto her stomach Carly remarks_ "The baby and I will be fine"

 _With a heavy sigh Sonny remarks_ "I'm going to take my shower. Have fun reading your book"

"Oh I will" _Carly grins out as Sonny shakes his head while making his way towards the washroom door_.

##########

 _Looking up from her book as Sonny walks out of the washroom wearing a black robe with his chest slightly exposed Carly was thankful she had chosen a horror book over one of her romance novels. Since she was sure the romance novel would have increased her desire to have her way with him and that's the LAST thing she needed but WANTED so badly._

"You okay?" _Sonny asks since she had a strange look across her face._

"Yeah you just startled me when you walked out of the washroom" _Carly remarks before removing her gaze off his body and back onto her book_

"I told you, you shouldn't be reading that kind of book" _Sonny sighs out heavily as he opens his dresser drawer and grabs one of his silk boxers._

"I'm fine" _Carly remarks as she removes her gaze away from her book which was a HUGE mistake since Sonny had since disrobed himself revealing his naked body. Nibbling hard onto her lip Carly fights the urge to let out a moan as she takes in the_ _gloriousness of his naked body. WHY did his body have to be so perfect? She silently thinks to herself and also wonders why on earth was he standing naked in front of her when he could have changed inside of the washroom_

 _Feeling her gaze on him he smirks please with himself that he could pay her back for that little naked comment of hers from earlier as he slips on his boxers "_ You aren't too hot are you because like I told you earlier the fireplace does generate a lot of heat"

 _After clearing her throat Carly remarks…"_ I've been in a lot hotter rooms in Florida than this"

"RighT" _Sonny says sarcastically as he turns to face her only for her to look away from him and gaze back down at her book._

 _With a frustrated sigh, no longer able to read knowing his almost naked body was standing on the other side of the room she tosses the book back onto the nightstand before turning off her lamp._

"I thought you wanted to read"

"I did. I'm tired now" _Carly simply remarks as she shuts her eyes closed attempting but failing miserably at trying not to think about Sonny's naked body._

 _After tossing his robe onto the chair beside his bed he gets under the covers beside Carly. Reaching over he places his hand onto her stomach and rubs it gently while whispering out_ "Goodnight baby"

 _Feeling his hand rubbing on her stomach Carly suppresses yet another moan as he softly wishes their unborn child goodnight. How can something that was supposed to be sweet make her so damn fucking hot? Maybe it was the hormones but despite the horror book she was reading she was feeling HOTTER for the man that wanted her dead by the second._

"Goodnight Carly" _Sonny calls out to her as he removes his hand away from her stomach_

"Goodnight" _Carly mumbles out back to him as he turns off his lamp that was on his nightstand._

##########

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well. As always all feedback is welcomed and appreciated. Take care_


	16. Chapter 16

Vengeance

 **Chapter 16**

"I told you, you shouldn't have read that book" _Sonny utters out in the darkness of night as she tossed around on her side of the bed letting out sighs of frustration_ "Now instead of sleeping peacefully you're tossing and turning because you're all jittery from that stupid book keeping us both awake"

"Oh shut up!" _Carly spats out angrily as she grabs her pillow and smacks Sonny in the face with it since it wasn't the stupid book that caused her to toss and turn it was SONNY who was sleeping in the same bed as her practically naked._

"Did-did you just hit me with your pillow?" _Sonny asks stunned as he reaches for the lamp by his night stand and turns it on causing them to both flinch by the light_

"Yeah I did. You just think you know everything well let me tell you something Sonny you DON'T!" _Carly huffs out as she places her pillow back onto the mattress… "_ Did you ever just think that maybe I can't sleep it's because this bed is sooooooooooooo damn uncomfortable!?"

"WHAT?! What are you talking about? My bed is the best money can buy"

"Well you got ripped off because your bed sucks." _Carly huffs out as she removes the covers that were on her and hops out of bed._

"Where are you going?" _Sonny calls out to her as she walks away from their bed towards the door_

"To find a more comfortable bed to sleep in" _Carly snaps out before walking out of the room; slamming the door shut behind her._

"The woman is crazy" _Sonny mumbles out to himself as the door slams shut behind her._

 _######################_

 _The next morning Sonny walks down the staircase after he checked up on Carly who was sound asleep in the guest room down the hall._ "You're here early" _Sonny notes as he spots Jason sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in his hands while reading paperwork._

"Just doing some reading about Brian Benson that Benny dropped off"

"And? Anything interesting about this cousin of Carly's that's suddenly appearing in our lives?"

"He's a debt collector. He's been accused of a few crimes but was never convicted of anything"

"Debt collector? For who?"

"He's legit on paper but the cops sure don't seem to like him. He works for Master Card credit agency according to his income tax but Benny says cops are suspicious that he's collecting for other people or was…"

"Was?" _Sonny questions as he walks over towards him_

"You'll never believe this but apparently rumors have it he was working for Big Sal collecting on debts people owed him." _Jason remarks_

"What?! So you're telling me that Carly called her cousin to come and stay in Port Charles knowing the guy worked for Big Sal?! Is she out of her fucking mind!?"

"Just when you think Carly can't surprise us anymore than she already has she goes out and proves us wrong" _Jason sighs out heavily since Carly was obviously more trouble than even he could imagine._

 _######################_

 _Jerking her head up from off her pillow as the guest room door slams open Carly yells out_ "What the hell?!"

"YOUR COUSIN WORKED FOR BIG SAL?!"

"No! Who told you that?" _Carly asks back as she lets out a yawn._

"Benny did. Apparently your cousin has been catching the cop's eyes for years since rumor has it he's working for the very guy who wanted to kill you"

"My cousin never worked for Big Sal. You know you should know better than anyone that you can't believe everything the cops say and think. Big Sal was never my cousin's boss. My cousin works for an illegal gambling room to make extra money on the side so whatever shady things my cousin has done wasn't for Big Sal but for Randy Smith" _Carly states as she gets out of bed and heads towards the washroom_

"Did you say Randy Smith?" _Sonny questions back as Carly shuts the washroom door behind her_

"Yeah" _Carly calls out from the other side of the washroom door._

"Randy Smith from the Southside of the boardwalk?"

"The very one"

"I know the guy Carly" _Sonny shouts out annoyed that Benny had missed this and that a Benson was working for Randy Smith who he charged protection to for the illegally gambling casino he had running_

"Small world huh" _Carly remarks as she flushes the toilet_

"Yeah and the guy isn't exactly a nice guy Carly neither are the people who work for him" _Sonny spats out as he leans himself against the wall by the washrooms doorframe_

"I'm sure people have said worst things about you" _Carly notes as she opens the washroom door._

"I don't like the idea of some guy working for Randy Smith spending time around my unborn child"

"Look just because Randy Smith is a little shady doesn't mean my cousin is a bad guy. And really who are you to judge anyone?"

"I'm the father of your unborn child that's who!" _Sonny states back annoyed._

"Brain may not be squeaky clean and really who is for that matter but he would never hurt anyone's child let alone family. And just for the record I wouldn't let anyone hurt my child so you don't need to worry about it."

"Our child and I sure as hell will worry since you keep making one big mistake after the other" _Sonny notes._

"I need coffee" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"You can't drink coffee"

"I know that but talking to you is soooooooooo exhausting" _Carly says as she walks past him and heads out of the guestroom._

"Oh you think I'm exhausting try spending time with yourself woman!" _Sonny shouts out exasperated as he followers her out the door._

 _######################_

 _At the dining table Carly breaks the silence that was in the room as she points out_ "So my cousin Brain's plane should be landing soon so which one of your guards are going to be driving me over to the airport to pick him up?"

"None of them" _Sonny states as he grabs his cup of coffee from off the table._

"Great! I didn't want a stupid guard to begin with. I'll arrange for a cab to drive me to the airport."

"You're carrying my child there is no way in hell I changed my mind about putting a guard on you. What I meant was you're not picking Brian up" _Sonny clarifies_

"I told you he isn't a threat to our child and he never worked for Big Sal" _Carly states as Sonny takes a sip of his coffee_

"Yeah you say a lot of things and most of it turns out to be untruthful"

"So what you think I would put my unborn child in danger? You think that I'm some cold hearted bitch that doesn't love her own baby?" _Carly questions back_

"No I don't think that but I also don't trust you to tell me the truth" _Sonny points out since as much as he didn't trust Carly he did believe that she loved their baby. Letting out a heavy sigh Sonny points out_ "You know you don't need to send family into town when you already have family living here in Port Charles who I trust and are perfectly safe for our baby to be around"

"What are you talking about?"

"Bobbie Spencer. You remember our conversation I told you she's your birth mother and I know you both don't know each other yet but you both seemed to hit it off before the accident."

"I hardly know the woman and we don't even know for sure if Benny's information is right about that. Look how wrong he was about my cousin working for Big Sal" _Carly points out as she tries to keep her anger at bay at the very thought of Bobbie being anywhere near her unborn child. That bitch gave her up like she was nothing and IF Sonny thought for one second she was going to allow her anywhere near her child he was sadly mistaken._

"We can get a DNA test if you like" _Sonny offers_

"Look this is a lot to take in and I don't want to know at least not yet if Benny is right or not. Like I said I hardly know Bobbie so even if Benny is right it doesn't make her family to me."

"I don't want to push it so when you choose to tell Bobbie that's up to you but I think you should tell her. She might be able to answer questions you may have"

"I don't have questions" _Carly states since she knew all she needed to know that her mother abandoned her and decided to have another child and KEEP that one._

"I called Randy Smith and what Carly told you checked out" _Jason declares as he walks inside the penthouse_

"See. Told you he wasn't working for Big Sal."

"Eat your eggs" _Sonny orders out to Carly as he stands up from the chair he was sitting on._ "We need to get a few things done before we pick up Brian"

"Wait?! What do you mean before you pick up Brian?" _Carly questions Sonny as she grabs his arm; feeling a spark between them she removes her grasp from his arm as Sonny tells her…_

"You want your cousin to stay right?"

"Yeah"

"Well I need to check him out before I decide if he stays or gets back on the next flight to Florida"

"Sonny you better not send him back home! I have a right to see my cousin and my cousin wouldn't dare hurt our child."

"I'll be the judge of that" _Sonny remarks as he and Jason heads towards the door_

"I mean it Sonny don't you send him back home!" _Carly yells out to his retreating form._

 _######################_

 _Crossing his arms across his chest he smirks at the two most feared people in Port Charles Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. When his cousin first told him the news that she had bagged Sonny Corinthos he was stunned but more so because it wasn't Jason Morgan since she normally went for blonde men. He was also amused that not only had his little cousin bested and managed to dazzle and fool the kingpin of Port Charles but was able to get herself knocked up by him as well. To think the family never thought the girl would get far and amount to anything in life. How far she climbed from the shit hole apartment her and her mama was living in to a penthouse in Port Charles._

"So it's true my little cousin wasn't actually bullshitting me after all. Good for her." _Brian states breaking the silence between them._

"Yeah good for her" _Sonny mumbles back as he takes in his opposition and wonders just how much Carly told her cousin about their situation. He could tell by looking at the guy he wouldn't be as easily imitated as her old BFF Brody would have been. Which caused him to wonder why Carly hadn't used her cousin to help her with her troubles with Big Sal if this guy was "family" to her and wasn't working for Big Sal as she claimed "_ Where's your luggage?"

 _Picking up the duffle bag that was by his feet Brian states "_ Everything I need is right here. So where is my baby cousin anyways? I thought she would be meeting me here. We have a lot to catch up on."

"Carly is at home but my limo is awaiting for us outside. Since you have everything let's go" _Sonny informs him as Jason stood behind Sonny starring down Brian Benson._

 _######################_

 _Using the Stethoscope Brody had bought her as a gift during her nursing schools days Carly grins as she gets the last digits to open Sonny's safe that was inside of his bedroom._ "Yes!" _Tossing her Stethoscope onto Sonny's bed she dials in the numbers and opens the safes door open._

"Damn he really does have more money than God doesn't he" _Carly comments to herself and she sees the stalks of money inside of it along with his passport and legal documents._ "Okay baby I know this may look like mommy is stealing from daddy but it isn't really. Mommy is just borrowing money from daddy. I'm going to put it all back in time that way daddy doesn't notice mommy taking out a huge sum out of my account. We don't need to let daddy in on the fact that mommy is paying Brain lots of money to help with her secret project."

 _Grabbing the cash she needed Carly smiles that even though she grabbed a lot of it out of the safe it didn't even show. Placing the cash inside of a brown envelope Carly lets out a sigh as she silently hopes Brian will deliver the answers she needs sooner rather than later. She was only paying him half upfront per their agreement on the phone so she was sure her cousin wouldn't stiff her out of the money._

 _######################_

 _As the limo drives away from the airport Sonny reaches into his coat and pulls out his gun and points it at Brian who looked surprisingly unfazed_ "I don't know what you've heard about me or what Carly has told you but I take threats seriously especially when it involves my family"

"I respect that but I'm not a threat to you or your family."

"RighT you're the loving cousin that I haven't heard about until last night that means the world to Carly" _Sonny remarks back as Jason glares as Brian as he sat beside Sonny._

"Awe she said that about me? I'm touch. Carly's my cousin so of course I took it hard when I thought she was dead."

"Funny you never tried to reach out when news hit that she was dead"

"Who was I supposed to reach out to? Carly was dead and so was Brody and I had no idea about your liaison with my baby cousin until I saw you and Carly outside of the PCPD on the news declaring she had survived the crash after all. It took time but I did some digging and was finally able to call and reach out to Carly who then proceeded to invite me over to Port Charles." _Brain lies since he and Carly had gone over their cover story when she had reached out and called him about finding the guy that almost got her and Brody killed._

"So you and Carly are just going to spend time catching up and nothing else?"

"Was there something else I'm supposed to be doing? I love my cousin but she does often have alterative motives from time to time. If she does have something else in mind she hasn't told me about anything other than wanting to spend time with me. She explained to me that now that she was pregnant she needed family around her more than ever."

"News of her pregnancy is between family if word hits the street about it I'll know who to hunt down and I always get my prey" _Sonny states_

"I know how to keep my mouth shut and I would never put my baby cousin and her baby at risk"

"Good because people who have big mouths get their tongues cut out." _Sonny states as Jason opens a switchblade_

"Like I said Carly and the baby are family so you have nothing to worry about."

"Just make sure all you and Carly do is talk because if I find out otherwise it's not Carly's behind who's going to be in trouble but yours. You see Carly may call you family but until I see where your loyalties lie you're not family to me and I won't hesitate to retaliate against you"

"I understand" _Brain nods his head not at all fazed by Sonny and Jason. He wasn't new to this kind of grilling. Hell he's been through worst when he had to prove himself to Randy Smith._

"Good because you don't want me as an enemy. You may be a soldier and can hold your own with your dealings with Randy Smith but I have a fucking army that is loyal to me so don't do anything for your cousin that I wouldn't approve of because you **WILL** regret it" _Sonny warns in a deadly tone of voice_

 _######################_

 _Walking into the penthouse ahead of Brian, Sonny calls out towards the staircase since Carly was nowhere in sight_ "Carly we're home"

"Brian, you're here!" _Carly shouts out his name as she comes rushing out of Sonny's kitchen as Brain places his duffle bag by his feet._

"Hey baby cousin _" Brian greets her with a smile across his face. Pulling her into a hug he whispers into her ear "_ This is going to cost you big" _since he was the one taking all the risk and as Sonny put it HE was the ONLY one that would get in trouble IF he was caught._

"What were you doing inside of my kitchen?" _Sonny questions as the cousins hug each other_

"It's been too long" _Carly comments ignoring Sonny as she smiles brightly at her cousin_

"Way too long" _he nods his head as Jason stares them down as he walks inside of the penthouse shutting the door behind him._

"Carly what were you doing in my kitchen?" _Sonny asks yet again_

"Cooking what else do you do in a kitchen" _Carly sighs out heavily_

"Cooking? You were cooking inside of my kitchen?" _Sonny asks in a somewhat panic voice_

"I thought you stopped cooking since the explosion in the high school kitchen?" _Brian laughs out knowing his baby cousin was a disaster in the kitchen. The only reason why she passed home economics in high school was because she promised to never step foot inside of the high school kitchen ever again._

"EXPLOSION?!" _Sonny shouts out as he runs towards his kitchen to check out what the hell Carly had done to his kitchen as the fire alarm goes off…._

" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

"It wasn't an explosion Brian"

" **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"**

"The oven's door went off its hinge's Carly because of all the yeast that you dumped into the tiny loaf of bread you were supposed to make. There was dough all over the place. It might as well exploded" _Brain states as the fire alarm goes off_

"Well who knew that yeast grows that much anyways? And you should be nice towards me because not only did I pay for your plane tickets but I was cooking you your favorite meal. Chilly like your father used to make it." _Carly defends herself as Jason continued to stare at them._

"I love chilly but you still can't cook"

"MY POTS!" _Sonny yells from inside of the kitchen._

 _Rolling her eyes as Jason walks away from the doorframe and makes his way inside of the kitchen Carly waits for him to be out of sight before rushing towards the couch. Tossing a throw pillow that was on the couch Carly grabs her purse and pulls out the envelope out of her purse and tosses it at him._ "Hurry put this in your duffle bag before they come back"

 _Opening his bag Brain places the envelope of cash inside of his bag and zips the zipper up as fast as he could since he didn't want Sonny or his hitman catching him with an envelope full of cash._

"You better come through for me or you will regret it" _Carly warns him_

"Don't worry about it"

"Don't worry about what?" _Jason asks as he walks out from the kitchen_

"My baby cousin is overprotective that's all. She was a little miffed that you and Sonny had that little chat with me inside of the limo on the way over here since she knows I would never hurt her or her unborn child" _Brian explains_

"A little?! You're both jerks for what you did to my cousin!" _Carly snaps out as she glares at Jason_

"I hope you're happy Carly my pots are ruined. I don't know what the hell you thought you were cooking but it's completely burnt all over my pots" _Sonny states annoyed_

"You didn't throw out my chili did you?" _Carly asks back_

"Yeah I did along with my pots that you managed to destroy? And how many people were you cooking for anyways an army!?"

"My uncle's chilly is made for twenty and I didn't want to cut the recipe in fear I'd screwed it up besides I figured your men would partake"

"What so they can all go to GH and get their stomach pumped?" _Sonny asks back since anyone who was crazy enough to eat that shit Carly called chilly would surly end up at GH_

"My cooking isn't that bad" _Carly maintains_

"I love you baby cousin but you're beyond bad inside of the kitchen"

"Stay OUT of my kitchen!" _Sonny orders out_

"I guess we can go to Kelly's since the godfather of Port Charles has banned me from going inside of his kitchen. I heard they have pretty good chilly over there"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Alright let's go" _Carly smiles as she grabs her coat from the closet; since she wanted to talk to her cousin without Sonny and Jason watching their every move._

"Carly it's only ten and Kelly's don't serve lunch until eleven" _Sonny calls out to her_

"That's true but I'm sure my cousin wants to get settled into his hotel room first and then we'll go have lunch together at Kelly's. See you later" _Carly states as she walks out the door with Brian following behind her._

"I don't like this" _Sonny sighs out heavily as the door shuts closed behind them_

"Me either" _Jason nods in agreement_

"Johnny better be on his A-game" _Sonny remarks since his gut was telling him that Brian and Carly were going to try and cause a lot of shit. Brian didn't seem all too concern over his threats inside of the limo which worried him._

"Johnny is good at his job" _Jason remarks knowing Johnny wouldn't mess anything up._

"Yeah but Johnny hasn't dealt with anyone like Carly before" _Sonny points out since even Carly had managed to fool him and his gut was always right until Carly came along that is._

 _######################_

"Where's Sonny?" _Luke demands as he walks inside of Benny's office at the warehouse_

"Sonny isn't here"

"Yeah I see that so where the hell is he? Normally he's here at the crack of dawn _" Luke states as he plops himself in the chair in front of Benny's desk_

"Sonny had family matters to attend to this morning"

"Family? Mike or the blonde that has captivated my partner's heart?"

"It has to do with Miss Benson now Luke if you don't mind I have work to do"

"Work like block out any information about Caroline Benson?" _Luke questions back since when he tried to do his own digging on Caroline Benson nothing came out of it besides her name._

"The boss is very protective of the people he cares about. He doesn't want information about Caroline Benson to easily come out because of the enemies he has" _Benny explains without telling Luke the reason was not only because of Sonny's enemies but because Sonny didn't want anyone to find out Carly was really a Spencer unless Carly choose to tell her family herself. Sonny didn't want Carly and the baby to be put under unnecessary stress_

"Seems to be a lot of work for just a woman he's playing house with" _Luke notes wondering if Benny was going to tell him that Sonny has popped the question to Carly and that she was probably carrying his unborn child. Since Sonny wouldn't commit to someone unless that someone had a bun cooking inside of her oven because of the life he choose for himself._

"I just follow orders" _Benny states_

"RighT, tell Sonny I stopped by" _Luke remarks as he stands up from the chair he was sitting on._

 _######################_

 _With the money scattered all over the bed Brian states_ "I'm going to need more money than this. When we spoke over the phone you didn't tell me I would be working against Sonny Corinthos wishes"

"What Sonny wants doesn't matter and besides he won't be mad when you figure out who almost killed his unborn child" _Carly states back since they had a deal and he was already getting paid more than what was fair._

"Easy for you to say you're not the one risking swimming with the fishes. I want double what we talked about because if the kingpin losses his cool it's on me not you" _Brain utters out_

"You want double than you'll get it but ONLY if you figure out who's to blame within the week." _Carly counters to his offer_

"A week? The cops have been on this a month and they haven't gotten anywhere and you want this done within a week?"

"The cops suck in this town and if you're as good as you think you are a week is plenty of time. I want to find the bastard who killed Brody and make him suffer. Now are you up to it or not?"

"I'll find him" _Brain states since this was the biggest paying job he ever had in his entire life._

"Good and you can start by checking out AJ Quartermaine. He's Jason's alcoholic brother and his car happened to be "stolen" on the day of the accident"

"Jason's brother?"

"Why else do you think I hired you? I don't trust Jason to do his job when his blood is involved. Plus he doesn't like me"

"Yeah. Why's that anyways? Normally you have men wrapped around your finger. Men normally just get lost in your looks while you play them. I got to say I'm kind of shocked you chose to be with Sonny over Jason since Jason is your usual type."

"He was kind of shot because of me and I think he's kind of in love with Sonny anyways. He acted like a crazy girlfriend trying to hold on to her man when Sonny and I first hooked up and that was before he knew I was the reason why he was shot. And Sonny may be controlling but he's fucking good in bed and so HOT. I can say he's honestly the best I ever had." _Carly explains_

"I didn't need to know that" _Brian sighs out heavily on his cousin oversharing of her sexual experiences with Sonny._

"So can I count on you to get this done?" _Carly asks again_

"We may not like each other for the most part but we're blood and besides with this kind of money there is no way I'm going to disappoint you" _Brian states_

"Too bad my father didn't think blood mattered" _Carly states bitterly. Sure she now knew that there was no blood between them but Frank choose to adopt her and love her as his own and he still left._

"Don't start on uncle Frank it's because of your bitch of a mother he left" _Brain states back since he didn't know all the details but his father told him before he died that his uncle Frank left because of something Virginia did_

"DON'T talk about my mother like that"

"Let's just drop it. This is why we always fight all the time. If I'm going to help you I don't want to hear your defending your mother-"

"And I don't want to hear you defending Frank" _Carly cuts him off_

"Fine so we agree to disagree about Uncle Frank and Virginia and focus on the task at hand"

"Agreed" _Carly sighs out heavily as she crosses her arms over her chest._

 _######################_

 _Walking inside of the penthouse as Sonny stood by the veranda windows Benny utters out_ "Boss you should know Luke stopped by to see you"

"I can't deal with Luke today" _Sonny sighs out heavily_

"He's asking questions about Carly" _Benny states_

"Carly? Why would he be asking about Carly?" _Sonny asks back since Luke never met Carly as far as he knew._

"By our conversation I'm assuming Bobbie told him about your liaison with Carly. He even tried to dig up information on her but he couldn't get any thanks to Stan. I think he's just curious because he seems to be under the impression Carly has captivated your heart thanks to Bobbie and that never happened before with anyone else."

"Bobbie is a romantic at heart she sees things that aren't really there" _Sonny states before going on to say_ "Luke and Bobbie can't know Carly is their blood. I won't have Carly under more stress than she already is. Carly doesn't seem to be in a hurry to tell Bobbie the news and I won't push her to do so at least not until the baby is born. Carly and the baby are my number one priority Benny so you tell Stan he needs to keep up the good work and make sure no one finds out Carly is truly a Spencer" _Sonny orders out_

"Sure thing boss"

 _######################_

 _Walking on the docks Jason approaches Emily as he asks_ "Are you alright? You sounded upset over the phone" _Jason states since he left Sonny's penthouse soon after Carly did when Emily had called him asking him to meet her at the docks_

"You need to promise me you won't let anything bad happen to AJ" _Emily cries out since as much as AJ screwed up she still loved him and didn't want him to get hurt_

"What's going on what did AJ do now?"

"Jason, PROMISE me!" _Emily begs him since she knew from overhearing the family talking that Sonny was on the hunt_

"I'll do my best" _Jason promises since he loved Emily and despite his hatred for AJ he knew that Emily loved him._

"AJ came home drunk last night and in his drunken state he was so upset and looked so scared Jason. I knew something bad had happened so I begged him to tell me what was going on so I could help him. And he-he said he didn't mean for it to happen Jason and I believe him." _Emily sobs_

"Didn't mean for what to happen?" _Jason questions as he prays Emily isn't about to tell him what he thought she was going to tell him._

"He's the man the cops are looking for. He's the reason why that man died and that lady almost died last month" _Emily confesses_

 _######################_

 _Well that's all for now. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated._

 _Take care._


	17. Chapter 17

Vengeance

 _Chapter 17_

 _Making his way towards his best friend, he frowns as he notices Jason looked visibly upset which wasn't like him. Normally Jason didn't give away his feelings so easily which is why people called him stone cold._ "You alright? You look like someone died"

 _Looking out into harbor Jason simply states_ "No I'm not alright"

 _Placing his hand onto Jason's shoulder Sonny utters out_ "Whatever it is man I've got your back you know that, right?"

"I've made a promise to two people I care about but I can only keep my word to one person and it's killing me" _Jason admits since he knew if he did what Emily begged him to do he would be betraying Sonny but IF he did what Sonny wanted he would be not only hurting Emily but their grandmother too. As Emily pointed out to him before she left after dropping the bombshell that AJ was behind the hit and run that IF anything were to happen to AJ it might kill their grandmother._

 _Frowning Sonny questions_ "What promise did you make?"

"I know who killed Brody and who almost killed Carly." _Jason confesses_

"Jason who did it?!" _Sonny demands knowing that whatever promises Jason made to someone else they were going to have to be heartbroken because that son of a bitch was as good as DEAD for almost killing his unborn child._

 _##################_

"Sonny?" _Carly calls out into the penthouse_

"The boss doesn't appear to be home" _Johnny notes as he walks inside the penthouse with her_

"I guess so. Well you can go and stand at your post"

"You seem fine" _Johnny observers since Carly had told him the reason why she decided to come back home instead of going to Kelly's with her cousin was because she was feeling nauseous due to her pregnancy_

"It comes and goes" _Carly states as she plops herself on the couch_

"Are you sure there wasn't another reason why you canceled your plans?"

"Johnny are you calling me a liar?" _Carly asks back annoyed_

"NO! Not at all. I didn't mean to call you a liar. It's just that my aunt when she was pregnant her face almost turned green just at the mention of food and well you look good…well NOT good as in your HOT good…I don't mean you're not hot it's just…uh I mean you don't look like you're about to puke" _Johnny states since the LAST thing he wanted was for the boss to think he thought his wife to be was HOT_.

"Like I said it comes and goes. IF you don't believe me just ask my cousin the next time you see him if I puked or not in his hotel room" _Carly states back_

"Well if you need me then I'll be at my post" _Johnny states before turning around and walking out into the hallway._

 _##################_

"It was AJ" _Jason sighs out heavily_

"He's a fucking dead man!" _Sonny spats out as he starts to walk away from Jason._

"Sonny hold on!" _Jason calls out to him as he grabs his arm_ "AJ was dead wrong but if AJ dies it will kill my grandmother and hurt my sister" _Jason states as Sonny looks back at him annoyed_. "Emily begged me Sonny to spare AJ's life. I promised her I would on the condition AJ turns himself in by the end of the day. IF he runs or doesn't turn himself in then I'll handle AJ myself."

"That bastard almost killed Carly and my unborn child" _Sonny reminds him. Sure Carly and the baby both made it out alive but no thanks to AJ. The son of a bitch couldn't even find it in him to HELP Carly when he caused her car to go over the fucking cliff._

"Almost. They didn't die. Sonny you know I don't give a shit about AJ but I do about my grandmother and sister so I'm asking you as a friend to please let AJ be by punished by the legal system. Please don't make me break a promise I made to my sister."

"The legal system?! Since when do you trust the legal system to do anything right?" _Sonny asks back since the PCPD was a fucking joke which was handy for him for his business dealings but it also didn't make him trust the legal system to truly give out justice when it came to his family and loved ones._

"IF the PCPD screws this up and AJ doesn't end up in jail you can deal with AJ as you please but for Emily and Lila's sake I'm asking you to please for this one time only to let the PCPD handled this situation."

"Carly wants the man behind her accident to suffer. AJ killed Brody who meant the world to her." _Sonny states knowing how much Carly wanted vengeance over the person that killed her best friend._

"AJ in jail is revenge enough."

" I'm not sure Carly will agree and to tell you the truth I don't think it is either" _Sonny remarks but he goes on to say with a heavy sigh_ "BUT for Lila and Emily's sake we'll try it your way but if it doesn't work out"

"I'll kill AJ myself" _Jason declares_

"Carly can't find out about this conversation. She already thinks you would cover for AJ because you hate her and AJ's your brother. I don't want her to believe she's right. I want Carly to find out the truth on the news like everyone else will. I'll pretend to be shocked and I expect you to play along" _Sonny states since that way Carly wouldn't be able to say Jason was covering for his brother and he could simply tell Carly because AJ's in the hands of the PCPD there isn't much he can do without getting caught._

"Agreed" _Jason nods his head_

"I need to get back home. I want to be home before Carly gets back." _Sonny states before walking away from Jason as he silently hopes that the PCPD doesn't disappoint for once and that AJ will truly pay for what he did to Carly and his unborn child._

 _As Jason exhales sharply and glances towards the harbor he prays that the PCPD did their job for once because he really didn't want to break his promise to Emily but he would IF AJ didn't pay legally._

 _While Jason glances out into the harbor Brian Benson lets out a smirk as he watches Jason from a distances; having overheard the betrayal both Jason and Sonny Corinthos just did towards his cousin._

 _##################_

 _Well that's all for now. I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful feedback. As always all feedback is welcomed and very much appreciated it encourages me to write._


End file.
